Hermoso Desastre
by emi aika
Summary: La nueva Sakura Haruno es una buena chica. No bebe, ni maldice. Sakura cree que tiene suficiente distancia entre su oscuro pasado y ella, pero cuando llega a la universidad con su mejor amiga Ino, su camino a un nuevo comienzo es rápidamente desafiado por el Chico de Una Sola Noche de la Universidad de Eastern. Sasuke Uchiha. Adaptacion del libro "Beautiful Disaster".
1. BANDERA ROJA

**Los personajes y la historia No son de mi propiedad ni autoria. Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es una adaptacion del libro "Beautiful Disaster" de la autora Jamie McGuire.**

 **Se que aun tengo una historia en proceso pero este es uno de mis libros favoritos, por lo que quise adaptarlo en un SasuSaku, espero sea de su agrado. Claro que no abandonare ninguna historia.**

 **!Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bandera Roja**

Todo en la habitación gritaba que no yo no pertenecía aquí. Las escaleras estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro contra hombro, y el aire era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, los brazos se agitaban y se hacían gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a través del ruido. Me sumergí entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

\- ¡Guarda bien tu dinero en tu billetera, Saku! — me gritó Ino. Su amplia sonrisa brillaba aún en la penumbra.

\- ¡Quédate cerca! ¡Empeorará una vez que comience! — gritó Naruto por encima del ruido. Ino tomó su mano y después la mía mientras Naruto nos dirigía a través del mar de gente.

El balido agudo de un cuerno de toro sonó en el aire lleno de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó, haciendo que saltara, buscando el origen de estallido. Un hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en la mano, el cuerno en la otra. Él mantenía el plástico en los labios.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Si estás buscando Economía 101… ¡Estás en el jodido lugar equivocado, mi amigo! Si buscas el Círculo, ¡Esto es Meca! Mi nombre es Hayate, yo hago las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas terminan una vez que los oponentes estén en el suelo. No se permite tocar a los combatientes, no ayudarlos, no cambios de apuestas, y no entrar en el cuadrilátero. ¡Si rompen estas reglas, se les partirá la madre y serán retirados de aquí sin su dinero! ¡Eso las incluye a ustedes, señoritas! ¡Así que no utilicen sus puterías para estafar al sistema, muchachos!

Naruto negó con la cabeza. — ¡Jesús, Hayate! — gritó al maestro de ceremonias sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la elección de palabras de su amigo.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho. Con un suéter de cachemir color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentí como una maestra de escuela en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Ino que podía enfrentar todo lo que se nos pusiera enfrente, pero en la zona cero sentí la necesidad de agarrar sus delgados brazos con ambas manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero estar en un sótano con cincuenta o más chicos universitarios borrachos, no estaba exactamente segura de nuestras posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Después de que Ino conociera a Naruto en la clase de orientación de primer año, ella con frecuencia lo acompañaba a las luchas secretas en los sótanos diferentes de la Universidad de Eastern. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente, y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Debido a que yo pertenecía a un círculo un poco más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo subterráneo en Eastern; pero Naruto lo sabía aún antes de haberse matriculado. Sasuke, el compañero de cuarto y primo de Naruto, entró en su primera pelea siete meses antes. Como estudiante de primer año, se rumoreaba que él era el competidor más letal que Hayate había visto en los tres años desde que creó El Círculo. Comenzando su segundo año, Sasuke era invencible. Juntos, Sasuke y Naruto fácilmente pagaban el alquiler y las facturas con las ganancias.

Hayate llevó el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labios, y los gritos y el movimiento escaldaron a un ritmo febril.

\- ¡Esta noche tenemos un nuevo retador! ¡El luchador estelar universitario de Eastern, Sabaku No Gaara!

Los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se apartó como el mar rojo cuando Gaara entró en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y la multitud silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atrás y adelante; su rostro severo y concentrado. La multitud se calmó y luego mis manos se alzaron a mis oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¡Nuestro siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación, pero porque me asusta hasta la mierda, lo haré de todos modos! ¡Sacudan sus botas, chicos, y quítense sus bragas, señoritas! ¡Les presento a Sasuke "Mad Dog" Uchiha!

El volumen explotó cuando Sasuke apareció en una puerta de la habitación. Él hizo su entrada, sin camisa, relajado y natural. Echó a andar hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentado a otro día en el trabajo. Los músculos se extendían bajo su piel tatuada mientras él chocó sus puños contra los nudillos de Gaara. Sasuke se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído a Gaara, y el luchador luchó por mantener su expresión severa. Gaara se puso cara a cara con Sasuke y lo miró directamente a los ojos. La expresión de Gaara era asesina; Sasuke se veía ligeramente divertido.

Los hombres tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás, y Hayate sonó el cuerno. Gaara tomó una posición defensiva y atacó a Sasuke. Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies cuando perdí mi línea de visión, apoyándome de lado a lado y los hombros se estrellaban contra mí, rebotándome de un lado a otro como pelota de ping pong. La parte superior de la cabeza de Gaara y Sasuke se hizo visible, por lo que continúe abriéndome camino hacia adelante.

Cuando finalmente llegué al frente, Gaara cogió a Sasuke con sus gruesos brazos y trató de tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Gaara se inclinó con el movimiento, Sasuke estrelló su rodilla contra la cara de Gaara. Antes de que Gaara pudiera evitar el golpe, Sasuke lo atacó; sus puños hicieron contacto con la cara ensangrentada de Gaara una y otra vez.

Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Saku? —dijo Naruto.

\- ¡No podía ver desde allí! — grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Gaara tirar un puñetazo. Sasuke se giró, y por un momento pensé que había evitado otro golpe, pero hizo un círculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Gaara. Sangre roció mi cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi suéter. Gaara cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un breve instante la habitación estuvo en completo silencio.

Hayate lanzó una tela roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo quieto de Gaara y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividían entre petulantes y frustradas.

Me empujaron un poco con el movimiento de ida y venida. Ino llamó mi nombre en algún lugar de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba fascinada por el camino rojo de mi pecho a la cintura.

Un par de pesadas botas negras se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba; pantalones manchados de sangre, un par de cincelados abdominales, un desnudo y tatuado pecho empapado de sudor y, finalmente, un par de ojos cálidos color negro. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Sasuke me tomó por el brazo antes de caer hacia adelante.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de ella! — gruñó Sasuke, empujando a cualquiera que se me acercara. Su expresión severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver mi camisa, y luego secó mi cara con una toalla — Lo siento mucho, Pigeon.

Hayate dio unas palmaditas en la parte detrás de la cabeza de Sasuke — ¡Vamos, Mad Dog! ¡Tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. — Es una lástima sobre el suéter. Se ve bien en ti. — En el momento siguiente se vio envuelto por los fans, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

\- ¿Qué estabas pensando idiota? — me gritó Ino, tirando de mi brazo.

\- Vine aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? — Sonreí.

\- Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, Sakura —me regaño Naruto

\- Tampoco Ino —le dije.

\- ¡Ella no trata de meterse en el círculo! — Frunció el ceño.

\- Vámonos.

\- Ino me sonrió y me limpió la cara. — Eres un grano en el trasero Saku. ¡Dios, te quiero! — Ella enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras y hacia la noche.

* * *

Ino me siguió hasta mi habitación y luego se burló de mi compañera de cuarto, Tenten. Inmediatamente me quité la chaqueta con sangre, arrojándola al cesto de ropa sucia.

\- Asqueroso. ¿Dónde has estado? — preguntó Tenten desde su cama.

Miré a Ino, quien se encogió de hombros. — Sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto una de las hemorragias nasales de Saku?

Tenten acomodó sus gafas y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Oh, lo harás. — Ella me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Menos de un minuto después, mi celular sonó. Por costumbre, Ino me enviaba un mensaje de texto después de haber dicho adiós.

 **Pasaré la noche con Naruto, t veo mañana reina del cuadrilátero.**

Miré a Tenten, quien me veía como si mi nariz se desangraría en cualquier momento.

\- Ella estaba bromeando — le dije.

Tenten asintió con indiferencia y luego miró hacia el desorden de libros sobre su colcha.

\- Creo que voy a tomar una ducha — le dije, agarrando una toalla y mi bolsa de baño.

\- Alertaré a los medios de comunicación — bromeó Tenten, manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto e Ino se unieron a mí para el almuerzo. Tenía toda intención de sentarme sola, pero a medida que los estudiantes invadieron la cafetería, las sillas a mí alrededor estuvieron llenas por los hermanos de fraternidad de Naruto o los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano. Algunos de ellos estuvieron en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó mi casi espectáculo en el cuadrilátero.

\- Naruto —dijo una voz.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, e Ino y yo volteamos para ver a Sasuke tomar asiento al final de la mesa. Fue seguido por dos voluptuosas rubias usando camisetas Sigma Kappa. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Sasuke y la otra se sentó junto él, acariciando su camisa.

\- Creo que he vomitado un poco en mi boca — murmuró Ino.

La rubia en el regazo de Sasuke se volvió hacia Ino. —Te he oído, puta.

Ino tomó su rollo y lo arrojó al final de la mesa, rozando la cara de la chica. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra palabra, Sasuke dobló sus rodillas, enviándola al suelo.

\- ¡Ay! — Chilló, mirando a Sasuke.

\- Ino es mi amiga. Necesitas buscar otro regazo, Lex.

\- ¡Sasuke! —Se quejó ella, poniéndose de pie.

Sasuke volvió su atención a su plato, ignorándola.

Ella miró a su hermana y resopló, después las dos se fueron de mano en mano.

Sasuke guiñó hacia Ino, como si nada hubiese pasado, llevándose otro bocado a la boca. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en su ceja. Él intercambió miradas con Naruto y luego comenzó una conversación con uno de los chicos de fútbol frente a él.

Aunque los estudiantes en la mesa habían disminuido, Ino, Naruto y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre nuestros planes de fin de semana. Sasuke se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en nuestro extremo de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué? — preguntó Naruto en voz alta, llevándose la mano a su oído.

Traté de ignorarlo lo mejor posible, pero cuando miré hacia arriba, Sasuke me estaba mirando.

\- Ya la conoces, Teme. ¿La mejor amiga de Ino? Ella estaba con nosotros la otra noche — dijo Naruto.

Sasuke me sonrió en lo que supuse era su sonrisa encantadora. Él emanaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo azabache y brazos tatuados, y yo puse mis ojos en blanco en su intento de coquetearme.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Ino? — preguntó Sasuke.

\- Desde tercer año de secundaria — respondió ella, apretando sus labios juntos mientras sonreía en mi dirección —. ¿No recuerdas, Sasuke? Tú arruinaste su suéter.

Sasuke sonrió. —Arruino una gran cantidad de suéteres.

\- Asqueroso — murmuré.

Sasuke hizo girar la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando sus brazos delante de él. — Así que tú eres Pigeon, ¿eh?

\- No — le espeté — Tengo un nombre.

Parecía divertido por la manera en que contesté, lo que sólo sirvió para enfadarme más.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? — Preguntó.

Di un mordisco por última vez a la manzana, haciendo caso omiso de él.

\- Entonces es Pigeon — se encogió de hombros.

Miré a Ino y luego me volví hacia Sasuke — Estoy tratando de comer.

Sasuke se preparó para el desafío que se le presentaba. — Mi nombre es Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — Sé quién eres.

\- Lo sabes, ¿eh? — dijo Sasuke, levantando la ceja herida.

\- No te hagas ilusiones. Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando cincuenta borrachos están gritando tu nombre.

Sasuke se sentó un poco más derecho. — Eso me sucede con frecuencia. — Puse los ojos nuevamente en blanco y Sasuke se echó a reír —. ¿Tienes un tic o algo?

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. — Se echó a reír otra vez cuando me miró—. De hecho, esos son unos ojos increíbles — dijo, inclinándose pocos centímetros hacia mi cara —. ¿Qué color son? ¿Verdes?

Miré a mi plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi cabello rosa crearan una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba la forma en la que me hacía sentir cuando estaba tan cerca. No quería ser como las otras chicas en Eastern que se ruborizaban en su presencia. No quería que me afectara de esa manera para nada.

\- Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Sasuke. Ella es como mi hermana —advirtió Ino.

\- Bebé —dijo Naruto —. Acabas de decirle que no. Ahora no parará.

\- Tú no eres su tipo — continuó ella.

Sasuke fingió estar ofendido. — ¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Miré hacia él y sonreí.

\- ¡Ah! Una sonrisa. No soy un podrido bastardo después de todo —guiñó un ojo — Fue un placer conocerte, Pidge. — Caminó alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó al oído de Ino.

Naruto lanzó una papa frita a su primo. — ¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Teme!

\- ¡Me retiro! ¡Me retiro! — Sasuke mostró sus manos en un gesto inocente.

Unas chicas siguieron detrás de él, riendo y pasando sus dedos por su cabello para llamar su atención. Él abrió la puerta para ellas y casi gritaron de deleite.

Ino se echó a reír. — Oh, no. Estás en problemas, Saku.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? — pregunté, cuidadosamente.

\- Él quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad? — dijo Naruto. Ino asintió y él negó con su cabeza —. Eres una chica inteligente, Saku. Te lo digo ahora, si caes en su juego y terminas enojada con él, no llegues a tomártelo en contra de Ino y yo, ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí. — No voy a caer en su juego, Naruto. ¿A caso parezco a una de esas Barbies para ti?

\- Ella no caerá en su juego — le aseguró Ino, tocando su brazo.

Este no es mi primer rodeo, Ino. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha jodido las cosas para mí, porque él duerme con la mejor amiga? ¡De pronto es un conflicto de intereses salir conmigo porque es fraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo digo, Saku, — me miró —, no le digas a Ino que ella no puede salir conmigo porque caíste enamorada por los coqueteos de Sasuke. Considérate advertida.

\- Innecesario, pero se te agradece, — le dije. Traté de asegurarle con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo se veía impulsado por los actos de Sasuke.

Ino me saludó con su mano, yéndose con Naruto mientras yo caminaba a mi clase. Entrecerré los ojos ante el sol brillante, agarré las correas de mi mochila. Eastern era exactamente lo que esperaba; desde las pequeñas aulas hasta las caras desconocidas. Era un nuevo comienzo para mí; finalmente podía caminar a algún lugar sin los susurros de los que sabían—o creían saber—acerca de mi pasado. Yo era indistinguible como cualquier otra estudiante de primer año en su camino a clase; sin miradas, sin rumores, sin lastima o criterios. Sólo la ilusión de lo que yo quería que ellos vieran: vestida de cachemira, sin sentido alguno, Sakura Haruno.

Puse mi mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla, inclinándome para tomar mi portátil de mi bolso. Cuando me levanté para ponerla en mi escritorio, Sasuke se sentó en el escritorio siguiente.

\- Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí — dijo. Mordía una pluma y me sonrió, sin duda su mejor sonrisa.

Le lancé una mirada de disgusto. — Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

\- Qué si no. Por lo general me siento allá — dijo, apuntando con la cabeza a la fila superior. Un pequeño grupo de chicas me estaban mirando y me di cuenta de una silla vacía en el centro.

\- No tomaré notas por ti — le dije, encendiendo mi computadora.

Sasuke se inclinó tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla. — Lo siento… ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera?

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Mantuve mi voz baja. — No me acostaré contigo. Debes darte por vencido ahora mismo.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de hablar. — No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo — sus ojos se dirigieron al techo en concentración — ¿O sí?

\- No soy una de esas Barbie o una de tus groupies allá arriba — le dije, mirando a las chicas detrás de nosotros — No estoy impresionada por tus tatuajes, o tu encanto, o tu forzada indiferencia, por lo que puedes detener tu plan, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Está bien, Pigeon. — Él era impermeable contra a mi rudeza — ¿Por qué no vienes con América esta noche?

Reí ante su petición, pero él se acercó más. — No estoy tratando de bolsearte. Sólo quiero pasar el rato.

\- ¿Bolsearme? ¿Cómo consigues tener sexo hablando de esa manera?

Sasuke se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. — Sólo ven. Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

\- Voy a pensarlo.

El Profesor Iruka entró y Sasuke se volvió al frente de la habitación. Una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, haciendo el hoyuelo en su mejilla notorio. Entre más reía, más quería odiarlo, sin embargo era justo eso lo que hacía imposible odiarlo.

\- ¿Quién me puede decir cuál presidente tenía una amante? — preguntó Iruka.

Asegúrate de escribir eso — susurró Sasuke —. Necesitaré saber eso para las entrevistas de trabajo.

\- Shh — le dije, escribiendo cada palabra de Iruka.

Sasuke sonrió y se relajó en su silla. Mientras la hora pasaba, él alternaba entre bostezar y apoyarse contra mi brazo para mirar el monitor. Hice un esfuerzo tremendo para ignorarlo, pero su proximidad y sus abultados músculos de su brazo lo hacían difícil. Jugó con la pulsera de cuero negro alrededor de su muñeca hasta que Iruka terminó la clase.

Me apresuré hacia la puerta y el pasillo. Justo cuando me sentía a una distancia segura, Sasuke Uchiha estaba a mi lado.

\- ¿Has pensado en ello? — preguntó, colocándose sus gafas de sol.

Una pequeña morena se puso delante de nosotros, con los ojos abiertos de esperanza. —Hola, Sasuke. —dijo, jugando con su pelo.

Me detuve, retrocediendo por su tono de voz dulce y luego caminé a su alrededor. La había visto antes, hablando normalmente en el área de los dormitorios de las chicas, Hinata Hyuga. Su tono de voz sonaba más maduro y me pregunté por qué ella creía que Sasuke encontraría su tono de niña atractivo. Ella balbuceó en una octava más alta por un tiempo más hasta que él estaba nuevamente a mi lado.

Sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, él encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló una nube espesa de humo. — ¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí… tú estabas pensando.

Hice una mueca. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¿Has pensando en venir?

\- Si digo que sí, ¿Dejarás de seguirme?

Consideró mi estipulación y luego asintió. —Sí.

\- Entonces iré.

\- ¿Cuándo?

Suspiré. — Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Sasuke sonrió y se detuvo en seco — Genial. Te veré después, Pidge — gritó detrás de mí.

Doblé la esquina para ver a Ino junto a Sai fuera de mi dormitorio. Nosotros tres terminamos en la misma mesa en clase de orientación para primer año, y supe que él sería la tercera rueda a nuestra bien engrasada máquina. Él no era excesivamente alto, pero aun así mucho más que mi metro con sesenta y cuatro centímetros. Sus ojos redondos compensaban sus rasgos delgados y finos, y su pelo teñido por lo general era estilizado por la parte delantera.

\- ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Jesús, Saku, ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a pescar en la parte profunda? — dijo Sai, con desaprobación en sus ojos.

Ino sacó el chicle de su boca en una larga cuerda. —Sólo lo estás empeorando por ignorarlo. Él no está acostumbrado a eso.

\- ¿Qué sugieres que haga? ¿Dormir con él?

Ino se encogió de hombros. —Te ahorrará tiempo.

\- Le dije que iría esta noche.

Sai e Ino intercambiaron miradas

\- ¿Qué? Él prometió dejarme de molestar si decía que sí. Tú irás esta noche, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, sí — dijo Ino —. ¿En verdad vendrás?

Sonreí y pasé junto a ellos hacia el dormitorio, preguntándome si Sasuke podría cumplir su promesa de no coquetear. Él no era difícil de descifrar; o él me veía como un reto, o lo suficientemente atractiva para ser una buena amiga. No estaba segura cuál me molestaba más.

* * *

Cuatro horas después, Ino llamó a mi puerta para ir a casa de Naruto y Sasuke. Ella no se contuvo cuando salí al pasillo.

\- ¡Qué asco, Saku! ¡Pareces una vagabunda!

\- Bien — dije, sonriendo a mi atuendo. Mi cabello estaba recogido encima de mi cabeza en un moño desordenado. Me había lavado el maquillaje de la cara y sustituí mis lentes de contacto por mis gafas con montura negra. Luciendo una andrajosa camiseta y pantalones de chándal, terminando con un par de chanclas. La idea se me había ocurrido horas antes, no ser atractiva era el mejor plan. Obviamente, Sasuke estaría desanimado inmediatamente y detendría su ridícula persistencia. Si él estaba en busca de un amigo, entonces sería muy poca cosa para ser vista a su lado.

Ino bajó la ventanilla y escupió su goma de mascar. — Eres tan obvia. ¿Por qué no rodaste en mierda de perro para completar tu atuendo?

\- No estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie — le dije.

\- Obviamente.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del apartamento de Naruto y yo seguí a Ino a las escaleras. Naruto abrió la puerta, riendo cuando entré. — ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

\- Está tratando de no impresionar —dijo Ino.

Ino siguió a Naruto a su habitación. La puerta se cerró y me quedé sola, sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Me senté en el sillón cercano a la puerta y me quité mis sandalias.

Su apartamento era más agradable que el típico apartamento de soltero. Los posters predecibles de mujeres medio desnudas y señales de tránsito estaban en las paredes, pero aparte de eso estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y el olor a ropa sucia y de cerveza no estaba presente.

\- Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo Sasuke, colapsando en el sofá.

Sonreí y empujé las gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz, esperando a que él prestara atención a mi apariencia. — Ino tenía un ensayo que terminar.

\- Hablando de ensayos, ¿Ya has comenzado el de historia?

Él ni siquiera se inmutó por mi cabello desordenado y fruncí el ceño ante su reacción. — ¿Tú?

\- Lo terminé esta tarde.

\- Pero no se entregará hasta el próximo miércoles. — le dije, sorprendida.

\- Sólo para borrarlo de la lista. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser un ensayo de dos páginas sobre Grant?

\- Me imagino que soy floja, entonces — me encogí de hombros — Es probable que lo comience hasta este fin de semana.

\- Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, házmelo saber.

Esperé a que se riera, o mostrara algún signo de que estaba bromeando, pero su expresión era sincera. Levanté una ceja. — Tú me vas a ayudar con mi ensayo.

Tengo una A en esa clase — dijo un poco molesto ante mi incredulidad.

\- Él tiene A en todas sus clases. Él es un jodido genio. Lo odio — dijo Naruto mientras entraba en la habitación de la mano de Ino.

Vi a Sasuke con una expresión dudosa y sus cejas se levantaron. — ¿Qué? ¿No crees que un hombre cubierto de tatuajes y que intercambie golpes para ganarse la vida no pueda obtener buenas calificaciones? No estoy en la escuela porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que luchar, entonces? ¿Por qué no aplicas para becas? — Le pregunté.

\- Ya lo hice. Se me concedió la mitad de mi matrícula. Pero hay libros, gastos, y tengo que obtener la otra mitad. Lo digo en serio, Pidge. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, sólo pregunta.

\- No necesito tu ayuda. Soy capaz de escribir un ensayo. — Quería dejarlo en eso. Debí haberlo dejado en eso, pero lo nuevo que había revelado roía mi curiosidad— ¿No puedes buscar otra cosa que hacer para ganarte la vida? Algo menos, no sé, ¿sádico?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. — Es una manera fácil de ganar dinero. No puedo ganar lo mismo trabajando en el centro comercial.

\- Yo no diría que es fácil si tú estás recibiendo golpes en la cara.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupada por mí? — Me hizo un guiño. Hice una mueca y él rió entre dientes — No soy golpeado con tanta frecuencia. Si tratan de golpearme, me muevo. No es tan difícil.

Me reí una vez más. — Actúas como si nadie más haya llegado a esa conclusión.

\- No es solamente lanzar un golpe, recibirlo y contraatacar. Eso no va a ganar una pelea.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¿Quién eres tú… el Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

Naruto e Ino se miraron y luego sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. No me tomó mucho tiempo para reconocer que había dicho algo malo.

Sasuke no parecía afectado. — Tuve un padre con problemas alcohólicos y mal temperamento y cuatro hermanos mayores que portaban el gen de idiotez.

\- Oh. — Mis orejas ardían.

\- No te avergüences, Pidge. Papá dejó de beber, los hermanos maduraron.

\- No estoy avergonzada. — Jugueteé con las puntas sueltas de mi cabello y luego decidí soltarlo y arreglarlo en otro moño, tratando de ignorar el silencio incómodo.

\- Me gusta tu aspecto al natural. Las chicas no vienen aquí así.

\- Fui obligada a venir aquí. No se me ocurrió que debía impresionarte — le dije, enfadada de que mi plan hubiese fracasado.

Sonrió con su sonrisa infantil, divertida, la cual incremento mi ira, esperando a que cubriera mi inquietud. No sabía cómo la mayoría de las chicas se sentían a su alrededor, pero había visto su comportamiento. Estaba experimentando un desorientado y nauseo sentimiento en lugar de un sentimiento cálido de colegiala, y entre más él intentaba hacerme reír, más inestable me sentía.

\- Ya estoy impresionado. Normalmente no tengo que rogar para que las chicas vengan a mi apartamento.

\- Estoy segura. — le dije, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Él era tan seguro de sí mismo. No sólo estaba descaradamente consciente de su físico, él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le lanzaran por lo que él consideraba mi actitud fría como algo refrescante en lugar de un insulto. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Ino apuntó el control remoto al televisor y la encendió. — Hay una buena película esta noche. ¿Alguien quiere saber dónde está Baby Jane?

Sasuke se puso de pie. — Estaba a punto de ir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, Pidge?

\- Ya comí — me encogí de hombros.

\- No, no lo has hecho — dijo Ino, antes de darse cuenta de su error —. Oh… es cierto, se me olvidaba que tú tomaste una ¿pizza? Antes de irnos.

Hice una mueca ante su miserable intento de arreglar su metida de pata, y luego esperé la reacción de Sasuke.

Él cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

\- Vamos. Tienes que tener hambre.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Dondequiera que tú desees. Podemos ir a una pizzería.

Miré a mi ropa. — Realmente no estoy vestida.

Él me observó por un momento y luego sonrió. — Te ves bien. Vamos, que estoy muriendo de hambre.

Me puse de pie y me despedí de Ino, pasando a Sasuke para bajar las escaleras. Me detuve en el estacionamiento, mirando con horror como él se montó en una motocicleta de color negro.

\- Uh… — No supe que decir, arrugando los dedos de mis pies expuestos.

Me lanzó una mirada impaciente. — Oh, sube. Iré lento

\- ¿Qué es eso? — pregunté, leyendo la escritura en el tanque de gas demasiado tarde.

\- Es una Harley Night Rod. Ella es el amor de mi vida, así que no rayes la pintura cuando te subas.

\- ¡Estoy usando sandalias!

Sasuke se me quedó mirando como si hubiera hablado en un idioma extranjero. —Y yo llevo botas. Sube.

Se puso sus gafas de sol y el motor rugió cuando lo trajo a la vida. Me subí y busqué algo a que agarrarme, pero mis dedos se deslizaron del cuero a la cubierta de plástico de la luz trasera.

Sasuke me agarró de las muñecas y las envolvió en torno a su cintura. — No hay nada de que aferrarte excepto de mí, Pidge. No me sueltes. — dijo, empujando la moto hacia atrás con los pies. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, salió a la calle, y se dirigió como un cohete. Los mechones de mi cabello que colgaban golpeaban contra mi cara, y me escondí detrás de Sasuke, sabiendo que terminaría con bichos en mis gafas si miraba por encima de su hombro.

Él aceleró el acelerador cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada del restaurante, y una vez que estacionó, no perdí tiempo para volver a la seguridad del concreto.

\- ¡Eres un loco!

Sasuke se echó a reír, apoyando su motocicleta sobre el pie de apoyo antes de bajar. — Conduje al límite de velocidad.

\- ¡Sí, si estuviéramos en la autopista! — dije, soltándome el moño para desenredar mi cabello con los dedos.

Sasuke me vio retirar el pelo de mi rostro y luego se dirigió a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta. — No dejaría que nada te pasara, Pigeon.

Pasé junto a él para entrar al restaurante, mi cabeza aún no estaba en sintonía con mis pies. El aroma a grasa y condimentos llenaban el aire mientras lo seguía a través de la roja alfombra. Eligió una mesa en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y pidió dos cervezas. Escaneé la habitación, mirando a los padres persuadir a los niños a comer, y mirando a otro lado ante las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes de Eastern.

\- Claro, Sasuke — dijo la camarera, escribiendo nuestras bebidas. Ella parecía un poco drogada ante su presencia mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Acomodé mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, de repente avergonzada por mi apariencia. — ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? — Pregunté mordazmente.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre la mesa con los codos, sus ojos color marrón fijos en los míos. —Así qué, ¿cuál es tu historia, Pidge? ¿Eres una odia-hombres en general o sólo me odias a mí?

\- Creo que sólo a ti —me quejé.

Se echó a reír una vez más, divertido por mi estado de ánimo. — No puedo comprenderte. Tú eres la única chica que ha estado disgustada conmigo antes del sexo. No te pones nerviosa cuando hablas conmigo y no tratas de llamar mi atención.

\- No es un truco. Simplemente no me caes bien.

\- No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi ceño involuntariamente se suavizó y suspiré. — No digo que eres una mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta ser un objetivo por el sólo hecho de tener una vagina. — Me concentré en los granos de sal en la mesa hasta que oí un sonido ahogado de la dirección de Sasuke.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se estremecía de la risa. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Eso es. Hemos de ser amigos. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

\- No me importa ser amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que tratarás de meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

\- No dormirás conmigo. Lo entiendo.

Traté de no sonreír, pero fallé.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —Te doy mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas… a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y me incliné en ellos.

\- Y eso no sucederá, por lo que podemos ser amigos.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro mientras él se inclinaba un poco más cerca. — Nunca digas nunca.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? — Le pregunté —. ¿Siempre has sido Sasuke "Mad Dog" Uchiha o sólo desde que llegaste aquí? — Utilicé dos dedos en cada mano como comillas cuando dije su apodo, y por primera vez su confianza se desvaneció. Él parecía un poco avergonzado.

\- No. Hayate comenzó eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortas estaban comenzando a fastidiarme. — ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dirás nada acerca de ti mismo?

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Las cosas normales. De dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande… cosas así.

\- Soy de aquí, nací y crecí, y estoy matriculándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenrolló sus cubiertos y los enderezó junto a su plato. Él miró sobre su hombro, y noté su mandíbula tensarse un poco por los que nos rodeaban. Dos mesas ocupadas por el equipo de fútbol soccer de Eastern estalló en carcajadas, y Sasuke parecía estar molesto por lo que se reían.

\- Estás bromeando. —le dije con incredulidad.

\- No, soy un local. —dijo él, distraído.

\- Me refería sobre tu especialidad. No pareces ser el tipo de justicia criminal.

Sus cejas se juntaron, de pronto concentrado en nuestra conversación. — ¿Por qué?

Recorrí los tatuajes que cubrían su brazo. — Sólo voy a decir que pareces más criminal y menos justicia.

\- No me meto en problemas… en su mayor parte. Papá era muy estricto.

\- ¿Dónde estaba tu mamá?

\- Ella murió cuando yo era niño, — dijo como sin nada.

\- Yo… yo lo siento. — dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su respuesta me pilló con la guardia baja.

Rechazó mi simpatía. — No me acuerdo de ella. Mis hermanos lo hacen, pero yo sólo tenía tres años cuando murió.

\- Cuatro hermanos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo logras mantenerlos en regla? — Me burlé.

\- Los mantengo por quien golpea más fuerte, lo que también es de mayor a menor. Obito, los gemelos… Utakata y Tatsuya, e Itachi. Nunca, nunca estés sola en un cuarto con Utakata y Tat. Aprendí la mitad de lo que hago en el Circulo de ellos. Itachi era el más pequeño, pero él es rápido. Él es el único que puede azotarme un golpe, ahora.

Negué con la cabeza, atónita ante la idea de cinco Sasuke corriendo en un hogar. — ¿Todos tienen tatuajes?

\- Más o menos. Excepto Thomas. Él es un ejecutivo de publicidad en California.

\- ¿Y tu papá? ¿Dónde está?

\- Por allí — dijo. Su mandíbula tensa nuevamente, cada vez más irritado con el equipo de fútbol.

\- ¿De qué se están riendo? — Pregunté, señalando a la mesa ruidosa. Él negó con la cabeza, claramente sin querer compartir. Me crucé de brazos y me retorcí en mi asiento, nerviosa sobre lo que estaban diciendo que le causó tanto enfado. — Cuéntame.

\- Se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar, primero. No es por lo general… lo mío.

\- ¿Primero? — Cuando la comprensión se posó en cara, Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor al ver mi expresión. Hablé antes de pensar — Y yo que tenía miedo de que se estuvieran riendo de ti por ser visto conmigo así vestida, y ellos creen que voy a dormir contigo — me quejé.

\- ¿Por qué no querría ser visto contigo?

\- ¿De qué estábamos hablando? — Pregunté, tratando de evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

\- De ti. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? — preguntó.

\- Oh, eh… educación general, por el momento. Todavía estoy indecisa, pero me estoy inclinando hacia contabilidad.

\- Tú no eres de aquí, sin embargo. Debes ser un trasplante.

\- Wichita. Igual que Ino.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí desde Kansas?

Cogí la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza. — Sólo teníamos que escapar.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Mis padres.

\- Oh. ¿Qué hay sobre Ino? ¿Ella tiene problemas con sus padres, también?

\- No, Inoichi y Noriko son geniales. Ellos prácticamente me criaron. Ella sólo vino a lo largo; ella no quería que viniese sola.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. —Así que, ¿por qué Eastern?

\- ¿Qué pasa con el tercer grado? — Le dije. Las preguntas estaban dirigiéndose de una pequeña charla a lo personal, y estaba comenzando a sentirme incómoda.

Varias sillas entrechocaron cuando el equipo de fútbol abandonó sus asientos. Intercambiaron una última broma antes de serpentear hacia la puerta. Los que estaban en la parte trasera empujaron a los de adelante para escapar antes de que Sasuke hiciera su camino a través de la habitación. Se sentó, obligando a la frustración y la ira a desvanecerse.

Levanté una ceja. —Ibas a decir por qué elegiste Eastern — dijo.

\- Es difícil de explicar, — le dije, encogiéndome de hombros — Creo que sólo se sentía bien.

Él sonrió cuando abrió el menú. — Sé lo que quieres decir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo, en verdad espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo, para quienes quieran leer el libro arriba les deje el nombre tanto del libro como de su autora.**

 **Para quienes no sepan el significado de algunas palabras se las pondré aquí debajo.**

 **!Muchas gracias por leer!**

 *** Cardigans: es un tipo de suéter con botones o cremallera en frente. Normalmente son tejidos a mano y de lana.**

 *** Mad Dog: en español significa Perro Rabioso.**

 *** Pigeon: en español es la traducción de Paloma, es un apodo por tener el pecho manchado de sangre.**

 *** Bolsear: es una manera vulgar de decir que él no se aprovechara.**


	2. CERDO

**Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerdo**

Caras conocidas ocupaban los asientos de nuestra mesa del almuerzo favorita. Ino se sentó en un lado de mí, Sai en el otro, y el resto de los asientos fueron interceptados por Naruto y hermanos Sigma Tau. Era difícil de escuchar con el ruido dentro de la cafetería, y el aire acondicionado parecía estar descompuesto nuevamente. El aire estaba cargado con el olor de comida frita y piel sudorosa, pero de alguna manera todo mundo parecía tener más energía de lo habitual.

\- Hola, Brasil — dijo Naruto, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de mí. Su piel aceitunada y ojos color chocolate contrastaba con la gorra blanda del equipo de futbol de Eastern.

\- Te perdí después del partido del sábado, Naruto. Bebí una o seis cervezas en tu honor. — dijo con una amplia y blanca sonrisa.

\- Te lo agradezco. Llevé a Ino a cenar. — dijo, inclinándose para besar la rubia cabellera de Ino.

\- Estás sentado en mi silla, Brasil.

Brasil se volvió a ver a Sasuke parado detrás de él, y luego me miró a mí, sorprendido. —Oh, ¿es ella una de tus chicas, Sasuke?

\- Absolutamente, no. — dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Brasil miró a Sasuke, quien lo miraba expectante.

Brasil se encogió de hombros y luego tomó su bandeja al final de la mesa.

Sasuke me sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. — ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Pidge?

\- ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunté, incapaz de apartar mi mirada de su bandeja. La comida misteriosa en su plato parecía una exhibición de cera.

Sasuke se echó a reír y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua. — Las señoras de la cafetería me asustan. No criticaré sus habilidades culinarias.

No puede ignorar las miradas de los que estaban sentados en la mesa. El comportamiento de Sasuke despertaba su curiosidad, y reprimí una sonrisa al ser la única chica a la que habían visto insistir en sentarse cerca.

\- Ugh… el examen de Bio es después del almuerzo, —se quejó Ino.

\- ¿Has estudiado? — Le pregunté.

\- Dios, no. Pasé toda la noche tranquilizando a mi novio de que no dormirías con Sasuke.

Los jugadores de fútbol sentados al final de la mesa detuvieron su desagradable risa para escuchar más de cerca, provocando a los demás estudiantes darse cuenta. Miré a Ino, pero ella no le importaba la culpa, empujando a Naruto con el hombro.

\- Jesús, Naruto. Lo pasas tan mal, ¿eh? —preguntó Sasuke, lanzando un paquete de salsa de tomate a su primo. Naruto no contestó, pero sonrió con diversión en dirección a Sasuke.

América frotó su espalda. — Él va a estar bien. Sólo le tomará un tiempo para creer que Saku es resistente a sus encantos.

\- No he tratado de seducirla — resopló Sasuke, pareciendo ofendido —. Ella es mi amiga.

Miré a Naruto —Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Naruto finalmente me vio a los ojos, y al ver mi expresión sincera, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

\- ¿Tú estudiaste? — me preguntó Sasuke.

Fruncí el ceño. — Ninguna cantidad de estudio me va a ayudar con la Biología. Es algo que no puedo entender del todo.

Sasuke se puso de pie. —Vamos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos a tomar tus notas. Voy a ayudarte a estudiar.

\- Sasuke…

\- Levanta tu trasero, Pidge. Vas a aprobar ese examen.

Tiré una de las largas trenzas rubias de Ino mientras pasaba. — Nos vemos en clase, Ino.

Ella sonrió. — Te voy a guardar un asiento. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Sasuke me siguió hasta mi habitación y saqué mi guía de estudio mientras él abrió el libro. Me interrogó sin descanso, y luego aclaró algunas cosas que no entendía. En la forma en que él explicaba, los conceptos pasaron de ser confusos a obvio.

\- … Y las células somáticas usan mitosis para reproducirse. Eso es cuando tienes las fases. Suenan como una especie de nombre de mujer: Prometa Anatela.

Me eché a reír. — ¿Prometa Anatelo?

\- Profase, Metafase, Anafase y Telofase.

\- Prometa Anatelo, — repetí, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Golpeó mi cabeza con los papeles. — Lo tienes. Ahora sabes esta guía al derecho y al revés.

Suspiré. — Bueno… ya veremos.

\- Te acompañaré a clase. Te cuestionaré en el camino.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. — No te enfadarás si repruebo el examen, ¿verdad?

\- No reprobarás, Pidge. Tenemos que empezar antes del siguiente, sin embargo, — dijo, caminando junto a mí hacia el edificio de ciencia.

\- ¿Cómo vas a darme clases particulares, hacer tu tarea, estudiar y entrenar para tus peleas?

Sasuke se echó a reír. — No entreno para mis peleas. Hayate me llama, me dice dónde es la lucha y voy.

Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad mientras él sostenía el papel delante de él para hacer la primera pregunta. Estuvimos a punto de terminar una segunda ronda de la guía de estudio cuando llegamos a mi clase.

\- Patea sus traseros — él sonrió y me entregó las notas apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

\- Hola, Sasuke.

Me volví para ver a un chico alto, algo desgarbado, sonreírle a Sasuke en su camino al salón de clases.

\- Sasori — Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Sasori se iluminaron un poco cuando me miró, y él sonrió. — Hola, Saku.

\- Hola. — dije, sorprendida de que él supiera mi nombre. Lo había visto en clase, pero nunca había hablado con él.

Sasori continuó a su asiento, bromeando con los que se sentaban junto a él. — ¿Quién es? — Le pregunté.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, pero la piel alrededor de sus ojos parecía más tensa que antes. — Sasori Akasuna. Es uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau.

\- ¿Estás en una fraternidad? — Pregunté, dudosa.

\- Sigma Tau, al igual que Naruto. Pensé que ya lo sabías. — dijo, mirando más allá de mí a Sasori.

\- Bueno… no pareces el tipo de fraternidad. — le dije, mirando a los tatuajes en sus antebrazos.

Sasuke volvió su atención hacia mí y me sonrió. — Mi papá es un ex alumno, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau… es una cosa de familia.

\- ¿Y ellos esperan que jures? — Le pregunté, escéptica.

\- En realidad no. Sólo son chicos buenos — dijo, agitando mis papeles —. Es mejor que vayas a clase.

\- Gracias por ayudarme — le dije, dándole un codazo. Ino pasó y la seguí a nuestros asientos.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? — Preguntó ella.

Me encogí de hombros. — Es un buen tutor.

\- Es un buen amigo, también.

Ella parecía decepcionada, y reí ante la expresión de su rostro. Siempre había sido el sueño de Ino que ambas saliéramos con amigos en común, y chicos que fueran primos para ella era sacarse el premio mayor. Ella quería compartir la misma habitación cuando decidió venir conmigo a Eastern, pero veté su idea, con la esperanza de extender mis alas un poco. Una vez que terminó de hacer pucheros, se centró en la búsqueda de un amigo de Naruto al cual presentarme.

El sano interés de Sasuke hacia mí había superado sus expectativas. Terminé rápidamente la prueba y me senté en las escaleras del edificio, esperando a Ino. Cuando ella se dejó caer a mi lado en derrota, esperé a que hablara.

\- ¡Eso fue horrible! — Exclamó.

\- Deberías de estudiar con nosotros. Sasuke lo explica muy bien.

Ino gimió y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

\- ¡Tú no fuiste ayuda en absoluto! ¿No podrías haberme dado un guiño de cortesía o algo así? — Enganché mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y caminé con ella hasta nuestro dormitorio.

* * *

Durante la siguiente semana, Sasuke me ayudó con mi trabajo de historia y me tuteó en Biología. Nos paramos juntos escaneando la lista de calificaciones fuera de la oficina del profesor Campbell. Mi número de estudiante estaba a tres puntos de la cima.

\- ¡La tercera calificación más alta en el examen! ¡Bien hecho, Pidge! — Dijo, abrazándome. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo, y un sentimiento extraño me hizo dar un paso atrás.

\- Gracias, Sasuke. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. — le dije, tirando de su camiseta.

Él me tiró sobre su hombro, abriéndose camino entre la multitud detrás de nosotros. — ¡Abran paso! ¡Muévanse, gente! ¡Vamos a darle paso a esta pobre mujer con un desfigurado, horrible y descomunal cerebro! ¡Ella es un jodido genio!

Me reí ante las expresiones divertidas y curiosas de mis compañeros de clase.

* * *

Como pasaban los días, nos vimos involucrados en los rumores sobre una relación. La reputación de Sasuke ayudó a calmar los chismes. Él nunca se había quedado con una chica más de una noche, así que cuantas más veces se nos veía junto, más gente entendía nuestra platónica relación por lo que era. A pesar de las constantes preguntas de nuestro compromiso, el flujo de atención que Sasuke recibía de sus compañeros no cedió.

Él siguió sentándose a mi lado en historia y comiendo conmigo en el almuerzo. No tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que me había equivocado sobre él, incluso mostrándome defensiva ante a los que no conocían a Sasuke como yo lo hacía.

En la cafetería, Sasuke puso una lata de jugo de naranja delante de mí.

\- No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Yo iba a tomar uno — dije, quitándome la chaqueta.

\- Bueno, ahora no tienes que hacerlo. — dijo, mostrando el hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

Brasil dio un resoplido. — ¿Ella te convirtió en mandilón, Sasuke? ¿Qué sigue después, abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, mientras usas un Speedo?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina y salté a su defensa. —Tú no podrías llenar un Speedo, Brasil. Cierra tu estúpida boca.

\- ¡Tranquila, Saku! ¡Estaba bromeando! — dijo Brasil, levantado sus manos.

\- Sólo… no hables así de él. — le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de Sasuke era una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud. — Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Acabo de ser defendido por una chica, — dijo, poniéndose de pie. Antes de irse con su bandeja, ofreció una mirada de advertencia a Brasil, y luego salió para reunirse junto a un pequeño grupo de fumadores fuera del edificio.

Traté de no mirarlo mientras reías y hablaba. Todas las chicas en el grupo sutilmente competían por el lugar al lado de él, Ino me golpeó con el codo en las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de que mi atención estaba en otra parte.

\- ¿Qué ves, Saku?

\- Nada. No estoy mirando nada.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Son tan obvias. Mira a la pelirroja. Ella ha pasado sus dedos por el pelo tantas veces como parpadea. Me pregunto si Sasuke se cansa de eso.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. — Lo hace. Todo el mundo piensa que es un imbécil, pero si supieran la cantidad de paciencia que hace frente a todas las chicas que piensan que lo pueden domar… él no puede ir a ninguna parte sin ser molestado. Confía en mí; él es mucho más amable de lo que yo lo sería.

\- Oh, como si no te gustaría. — dijo Ino, besando la mejilla de Naruto.

Sasuke estaba terminado su cigarrillo fuera de la cafetería cuando pasé. —Espera, Pidge. Te acompaño.

\- No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Sasuke. Sé cómo llegar por mí misma.

Sasuke fue fácilmente distraído por una chica con pelo largo y negro y una falda corta caminando mientras le sonrió. Él la siguió con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de la chica, arrojando su cigarrillo.

\- Te veré más tarde, Pidge.

\- Sí. — dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras él trotaba hacia la chica.

El asiento de Sasuke permaneció vacío durante la clase, y me encontré a mí misma un poco enfadada con él por perder la clase por una chica a la que no conocía. El Profesor Iruka terminó la clase temprano, y me apresuré por el césped, consciente de que tenía que encontrarme con Sai a las tres para entregarle las notas de La Música de Sherri Cassidy. Miré mi reloj y apresuré el paso.

\- ¿Sakura?

Sasori corrió por el césped hasta llegar a mi lado. — No creo que nos hemos conocido formalmente — dijo, tendiéndome la mano — Sasori Akasuna.

Tomé su mano y sonreí. — Sakura Haruno.

\- Estaba detrás de ti cuando recibiste tu calificación de biología. Felicidades. — sonrió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Gracias. Sasuke ayudó, o habría estado al final de la lista, créeme.

\- Oh, ustedes son…

\- Amigos.

Sasori asintió y sonrió. — ¿Te dijo que hay una fiesta este fin de semana?

\- Por lo general sólo hablamos de biología y comida.

Sasori se echó a reír. — Eso suena como Sasuke.

En la puerta de Morgan Hall, Sasori escaneó mi cara con sus grandes ojos verdes. — Deberías venir. Será divertido.

\- Hablaré con Ino. No creo que tengamos ningún plan.

\- ¿Son un paquete?

\- Hemos hecho un pacto este verano. No asistiremos a ninguna fiesta sin la otra.

\- Inteligente. — asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

\- Ella conoció a Naruto en la clase de orientación, por lo que en realidad no he tenido que estar junto a ella tanto. Esta será la primera vez que necesitaré preguntarle, estoy segura que estará feliz de venir. — Me regañé internamente. No sólo estaba balbuceando, sino que había hecho obvio que yo no era invitada a fiestas.

\- Genial. Nos vemos allí. — dijo. Él mostró su perfecta sonrisa de modelo de Banana Republic con su mandíbula cuadrada y su piel naturalmente bronceada, caminando por el campus.

Lo vi alejarse; él era alto, limpio, con una camisa apretada de vestir a rayas y jeans. Su cabello ondulado y rojo rebotaba cuando caminaba.

Me mordí el labio, halagada por su invitación.

\- Ahora, él es más tu tipo. — dijo Sai en mi oído.

\- Él es lindo, ¿eh? — Le pregunté, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

\- Diablos, sí, él es lindo… en la posición de misionero o algo así.

\- ¡Sai! — Grité, golpeándolo en el hombro.

\- ¿Obtuviste las notas de Sherri?

\- Sí, — dije, sacándolas de mi bolso. Él encendió un cigarrillo, lo sostuvo entre los labios y miró hacia los papeles.

\- Jodidamente brillante. — dijo, escaneando las páginas. Él las dobló y guardó en su bolsillo — Lo bueno es que las calderas de Morgan no están funcionando. Necesitarás una ducha de agua fría después de recibir miradas lascivas por ese alto chico.

\- ¿Los dormitorios no tienen agua caliente? — Gemí

\- Eso es lo que cuentan. — dijo Sai, deslizando su mochila sobre su hombro — Me voy a Algebra. Dile a Ino que dije que no se olvide de mí este fin de semana

\- Yo le diré. — me quejé, mirando las paredes de ladrillo antiguo de nuestro dormitorio. Caminé a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y dejé caer mi mochila al suelo.

\- No hay agua caliente. —murmuró Tenten desde su lado del escritorio.

\- He oído.

Mi celular sonó, lo abrí para encontrarme con un mensaje de América maldiciendo las calderas. Unos minutos después se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Ino entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sus brazos cruzados. — ¿Pueden creer esta mierda? ¿Cuánto no estamos pagando y ni siquiera podemos tomar una ducha con agua caliente?

Tenten suspiró. — Deja de quejarte. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novio? ¿No has estado quedándote con él, de todos modos?

Los ojos de América se enfocaron en Tenten. — Buena idea, Tenten. El hecho de que seas una perra es útil a veces.

Tenten mantuvo sus ojos en el monitor de su computadora, sin inmutarse por el golpe de Ino.

Ino sacó su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje de texto con una velocidad y precisión asombrosa. Su teléfono sonó, y ella me sonrió. — Nos vamos a quedar con Naruto y Sasuke hasta que arreglen las calderas.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No me quedaré! — Grité.

\- Oh, sí que lo harás. No hay ninguna razón para que te quedes atrapada aquí, congelándote en la ducha cuando Sasuke y Naruto tienen dos baños en su apartamento.

\- No he sido invitada.

\- Yo te estoy invitando. Naruto ya dijo que estaba bien. Puedes dormir en el sofá… si es que Sasuke no lo está utilizando.

\- ¿Y si lo está usando?

América se encogió de hombros. — Entonces puedes dormir en la cama de Sasuke.

\- ¡De ninguna manera!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. — No seas un bebé, Sakura. Ustedes son amigos, ¿verdad? Si él no ha intentado nada hasta ahora, no creo que lo hará.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi boca se cerrara. Sasuke había estado a mí alrededor en una u otra manera todas las noches durante semanas. Había estado tan ocupada asegurándome de que todos notaran que sólo éramos amigos, que no se me había ocurrido que él realmente sólo estaba interesado en nuestra amistad. No estaba segura por qué, pero me sentí insultada.

Tenten nos miró con incredulidad. — ¿Sasuke Uchiha no ha intentado dormir contigo?

\- Somos amigos. —le dije en tono defensivo.

\- Lo sé, pero él ni siquiera ha… ¿intentado? Él ha dormido con todo el mundo.

\- Excepto nosotras. —dijo Ino, mirándola—. Y tú.

Tente se encogió de hombros. — Bueno, nunca lo he conocido. Sólo he oído rumores.

\- Exactamente. — le espeté —. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Tenten regresó a su monitor, ajena a nuestra presencia.

Suspiré. — Muy bien, Ino. Tengo que hacer las maletas.

\- Asegúrate de empacar por unos días, quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevará arreglar las calderas. —dijo, muy emocionada.

El temor se apoderó de mí como si estuviera a punto de entrar al territorio del enemigo. —Ugh… bien.

Ino saltó cuando me abrazó. — ¡Esto será tan divertido!

* * *

Media hora más tarde empacamos nuestras cosas en su Honda y nos dirigimos al apartamento. Ino muy apenas tomó una respiración entre sus divagaciones mientras conducía. Ella sonó la bocina cuando se estacionó frente al apartamento. Naruto corrió por las escaleras, y sacó nuestras maletas del maletero, siguiéndonos por las escaleras.

\- Está abierto. —resopló.

Ino abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. Naruto gruñó cuando puso nuestro equipaje en el suelo. — ¡Jesús, Bebé! ¡Tú maleta pesa nueve kilos más que la de Sakura!

Ino y yo nos quedamos inmóviles cuando una mujer salió del cuarto de baño, abotonándose la blusa.

\- Hola. — dijo ella, sorprendida. Sus ojos llenos de rímel corrido nos examinaron antes de observar el equipaje. La reconocí como la morena de piernas largas que Sasuke había seguido de la cafetería.

Ino miró a Naruto.

Él levantó las manos. — ¡Ella está con Sasuke!

Sasuke apareció en la esquina en un par de calzoncillos y bostezó. Él miró a su invitada, y luego le dio unas palmaditas en el espada. — Mis invitados están aquí. Es mejor que te vayas.

Ella sonrió y echó los brazos alrededor de él, besando su cuello. —Voy a dejar mi número de teléfono en el mostrador.

\- Eh… no te preocupes por eso. — dijo Sasuke en tono casual.

\- ¿Qué? — Preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¡Otra vez! — dijo Ino. Ella miró a la mujer — ¿Cómo es que estás sorprendida por esto? ¡Él es Sasuke follador Uchiha! Él es famoso por esto mismo, y aun así se sorprenden. — dijo, volviéndose a Naruto. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo un gesto para que se calmara.

La chica entrecerró los ojos hacia Sasuke y luego agarró su bolso y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Sasuke caminó a la cocina y abrió la nevera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ino negó con la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo. Naruto la siguió, balanceando su cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta mientras caminaba.

Me dejé caer sobre el sillón y suspiré, preguntándome si estaba loca por haber aceptado venir. No sabía que el apartamento de Naruto era una puerta giratoria para chicas cabezas huecas.

Sasuke estaba detrás de la barra de desayuno, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió. — ¿Qué pasa, Pidge? ¿Día duro?

\- No, estoy profundamente disgustada.

\- ¿Conmigo? — Él estaba sonriendo. Debería haber sabido que él esperaba esta conversación. Eso sólo me hizo menos dispuesta a detenerme.

\- Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así como así y tratarlas de esa manera?

\- ¿Cómo la traté? Ella ofreció su número, yo me negué.

Mi boca se abrió ante su falta de remordimiento. — ¿Tendrás relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no tomarás su número?

Sasuke se inclinó sobre el mostrador con los codos. — ¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no la iba a llamar?

\- ¿Por qué dormir con ella si no la vas a llamar?

\- No prometo nada a nadie, Pidge. Ella no estipuló una relación antes de extender sus piernas en mi sofá.

Miré el sofá con repugnancia. — Ella es la hija de alguien, Sasuke. ¿Qué pasa si, en un futuro, alguien trata así a tu hija?

\- Mi hija sabrá algo mejor que quitarse las bragas por un imbécil que acaba de conocer, vamos a decirlo de esa manera.

Me crucé de brazos, enfadada de que él tuviera razón. — Así que, además de admitir que eres un imbécil, estás diciendo que porque ella se acostó contigo, ¿ella merecía ser desechada como un gato callejero?

\- Estoy diciendo que fui honesto con ella. Ella es un adulto, fue de mutuo acuerdo… ella estaba un poco ansiosa al respecto si quieres saber la verdad. Actúas como si he cometido un crimen.

\- Ella no parecía entender tus intenciones, Sasuke.

\- Las mujeres suelen justificar sus acciones con lo que sus cabezas les dicen. Ella no me dijo por adelantado que esperaba una relación más de lo que yo le dije que esperaba sexo sin compromiso. ¿Cómo es diferente?

\- Eres un cerdo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. — Me han llamado peor.

Miré el sofá, los cojines todavía ladeados y amontonados por su uso reciente. Retrocedí ante la idea de cuántas mujeres se han ofrecido a sí mismas sobre esa tela.

\- Creo que dormiré en el sillón reclinable. — me quejé.

\- ¿Por qué?

Lo miré, furiosa por su expresión confusa. — ¡No dormiré en esa cosa! ¡Dios sabe sobre lo que estaría acostándome!

Levantó mi equipaje del piso. — No dormirás en el sofá o en el sillón reclinable. Tú dormirás en mi cama.

\- La que es más antihigiénica que el sofá, estoy segura.

\- Nunca ha estado nadie en mi cama aparte de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¡Dame un descanso!

\- Hablo absolutamente en serio. Las bolseo en el sofá. No las dejo entrar a mi habitación.

\- ¿Entonces por qué se me permite a mí en tu cama?

Una de las esquinas de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa traviesa. — ¿Estás planeando tener sexo conmigo esta noche?

\- ¡No!

\- Por eso. Ahora levanta tu trasero malhumorado, toma tu ducha con agua caliente, y después podemos estudiar algo de Bio.

Lo miré por un momento y luego a regañadientes hice lo que él ordenó. Me quedé bajo la ducha por mucho tiempo, dejando que el agua lavara mis molestias. Masajeando el champú en mi pelo, suspiré por lo maravilloso que era tomar una ducha en un baño no comunitario una vez más—sin sandalias, sin neceser, sólo la mezcla relajante de agua y vapor.

\- La puerta se abrió y salté. — ¿Ino?

\- No, soy yo. — dijo Sasuke.

Automáticamente envolví mis brazos sobre las partes que no quería que él viera. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Fuera!

\- Olvidaste una toalla y he traído tu ropa, cepillo de dientes y una crema extraña para el rostro que encontré en tu bolsa.

\- ¿Buscaste entre mis cosas? —Grité.

Él no respondió. En su lugar, oí girar el grifo y el sonido de un cepillo de dientes contra dientes. Me asomé por la cortina de plástico, sosteniéndola contra mi pecho. — ¡Fuera, Sasuke!

Él me miró, con los labios cubiertos de espuma de pasta de dientes. — No puedo ir a la cama sin cepillarme los dientes.

\- Si te acercas a un metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermas.

\- No voy a mirar, Pidge. — rió.

Esperé bajo el agua con los brazos bien envueltos sobre mi pecho. Él escupió, gorgoteó y escupió de nuevo, luego la puerta se cerró. Enjuagué el jabón de mi piel, me sequé tan rápido como me fue posible, y luego me puse la camiseta y shorts, colocándome mis gafas y cepillé un peine a través de mi cabello. La crema hidratante de noche que Sasuke había traído llamó mi atención, y no pude evitar sonreír. Él era atento y agradable cuando lo quería ser.

Sasuke abrió la puerta otra vez. — ¡Vamos, Pidge! ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo!

Arrojé el peine en su dirección y él se agachó, cerrando la puerta y riéndose durante el camino a su habitación. Me lavé los dientes y arrastré mis pies por el pasillo, pasando el dormitorio de Naruto en el camino.

\- Buenas noches, Saku. —llamó Ino desde la oscuridad.

Dudé antes de golpear dos suaves golpes en la puerta de Sasuke.

\- Entra, Pidge. No tienes que tocar.

Él abrió la puerta y entré, viendo su cama de hierro negro paralela a la línea de ventanas en el extremo de la habitación. Las paredes estaban desnudas a excepción de un solitario sombrero encima de la cabecera. Casi esperaba que su habitación estuviera cubierta de posters de mujeres semi desnudas, pero ni siquiera vi un anuncio para una marca de cerveza. Su cama era negra, su alfombra gris, todo lo demás en la habitación era blanco. Parecía como si acabara de mudarse.

\- Bonita pijama. —dijo Sasuke, notando mi short a cuadros color amarillo y azul marino y mi camisa de Eastern. Se sentó en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas a la almohada a su lado —. Bien, ven. No voy a morderte.

\- No te tengo miedo. — le dije, acercándome a la cama y dejando el libro de biología junto a él — ¿Tienes una pluma?

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia su mesa de noche. — Primer cajón.

Me estiré sobre la cama y abrí el cajón, encontrando tres bolígrafos, un lápiz, un tubo de jalea KY, y un tazón de cristal lleno de paquetes de diferentes marcas de condones. Asqueada, tomé una lapicera y cerré el cajón.

\- ¿Qué? — Preguntó, dándole vuelta a una página del libro.

\- ¿Robaste la clínica de salud?

\- No. ¿Por qué?

Quité la tapa de la pluma, incapaz de mantener la expresión de asco fuera de mi rostro. — Tu suministro de preservativos para toda la vida.

\- Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Sasuke regresó al libro, una irónica sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Él leyó las notas para mí, resaltando los puntos principales, mientras él me hacía preguntas y pacientemente explicaba lo que yo no entendía.

Después de una hora, me quité las gafas y froté los ojos. —Estoy muerta. No puedo memorizar una macromolécula más.

Sasuke sonrió, cerrando el libro. — Muy bien.

Hice una pausa, sin estar segura sobre nuestros arreglos para dormir. Sasuke salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo, murmurando algo en la habitación de Naruto antes de encender la ducha. Me envolví en la colcha y la tiré hasta mi cuello, escuchando el ruido agudo del agua corriendo a través de las tuberías.

Diez minutos más tarde, el agua se cerró y el piso crujió bajo los pasos de Sasuke. Echó a andar por la habitación con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Él tenía tatuajes en ambos lados de su pecho, el arte tribal oscuro cubriendo cada uno de sus abultados hombros. En su brazo derecho, las líneas y los símbolos negros se extendían desde su hombro hasta la muñeca, en el izquierdo, los tatuajes se detenían en su codo, con sólo una línea de escritura en la parte inferior de su antebrazo. Intencionalmente me mantuve de espaldas a él mientras que él se paró frente a su tocador y dejó caer la toalla para ponerse un par de bóxers.

Después de apagar la luz, se metió en la cama junto a mí. — ¿Dormirás aquí también? — Pregunté, volviéndome para mirarlo. La luna llena fuera de la ventana oscureció su rostro.

\- Bueno, sí. Esta es mi cama.

\- Lo sé, pero… — Hice una pausa. Mis otras opciones eran el sofá o el sillón reclinable.

Sasuke sonrió y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Aún no confías en mí? Me comportaré mejor que bien, lo juro. — dijo, levantando los dedos que estaba segura los Boy Scouts de Estados Unidos nunca habían considerado usar.

No discutí, simplemente me di vuelta y puse mi cabeza en la almohada, metiendo las sábanas detrás de mí para que hubiera una clara barrera entre su cuerpo y el mío.

\- Buenas noches, Pigeon. — susurró en mi oído. Podía sentir su aliento a menta en mi mejilla, ocasionando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Gracias a Dios que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que no pudiera ver mi embarazosa reacción, o el rubor de mis mejillas.

* * *

Parecía que acaba de cerrar los ojos cuando escuché el reloj despertador. Estiré la mano para apagarlo, pero me sorprendí con horror cuando sentí piel cálida bajo mis dedos. Traté de recordar dónde estaba. Cuando la respuesta llegó, me mortificó el hecho que Sasuke pensara que lo había hecho a propósito.

\- ¿Sasuke? La alarma — susurré. Él aún no se movía—. ¡Sasuke! — Dije, dándole un codazo. Cuando todavía no se movía, me estiré a través de él, buscando a tientas en la penumbra hasta que sentí la parte superior del reloj. Sin saber cómo apagarlo, golpeé la cima del mismo hasta que pulsé el botón de dormitar, y luego caí sobre mi almohada nuevamente.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

\- ¿Estabas despierto?

\- Te prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada al respecto de permitirte acostarte sobre mí.

\- No me acosté sobre ti, — protesté — No podía alcanzar el reloj. Esa tiene que ser la alarma más molesta que he oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

Estiró su mano y presionó un botón. — ¿Quieres desayuno?

Lo miré fijamente y luego sacudí la cabeza. — No tengo hambre.

\- Bueno, yo sí. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cafetería que está cerca?

No creo que pueda soportar tu falta de habilidad para conducir temprano por la mañana. — le dije. Levanté mis pies por el lado de la cama y los metí en mis pantuflas, arrastrándome a la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó.

\- A vestirme e ir a clase. ¿Necesitas un itinerario mientras estoy aquí?

Sasuke se estiró y luego caminó hasta mí en sus bóxers. — ¿Siempre eres tan temperamental o ese malestar disminuirá una vez que creas que no estoy creando algún elaborado plan para meterme en tus pantalones? — Sus manos sujetaron mis hombros y sentí sus pulgares acariciar mi piel al unísono.

\- No soy temperamental.

Se inclinó me susurró en mi oído. — No quiero acostarme contigo, Pidge. Te aprecio demasiado.

Pasó junto a mí para ir al baño, y que quedé allí, aturdida. Las palabras de Tenten se repetían en mi mente. Sasuke Uchiha dormía con todas; no pude evitar sentirme deficiente al saber de qué él no tenía ganas de intentar dormir conmigo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo e Ino entró. — ¡Arriba, arriba, levántate y brilla! — Sonrió, bostezando.

\- Te pareces a tu madre, Ino. — me quejé, rebuscando en mi maleta.

\- Oh… ¿alguien no durmió bien anoche?

\- Él apenas respiró en mi dirección. — le dije mordazmente.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Ino. — Oh.

\- ¿Oh, qué?

\- Nada. — dijo ella, volviendo a la habitación de Naruto.

Sasuke estaba en la cocina, tarareando una canción al azar mientras cocinaba huevos revueltos. — ¿Estás segura que no quieres desayunar? — Me preguntó.

Naruto e Ino entraron y Naruto tomó dos platos del gabinete, sosteniéndolos mientras Sasuke servía una porción en cada uno. Naruto puso los platos en la barra, él e Ino se sentaron juntos, satisfaciendo el apetito que probablemente gastaron la noche anterior.

\- No me mires así, Naruto. Lo siento, sólo que no quiero ir. — dijo Ino.

\- Bebé, la Casa tiene una fiesta de parejas dos veces al año. — dijo Naruto mientras masticaba —. Aún falta un mes. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para encontrar un vestido y hacer todas esas cosas de chicas.

\- Lo haría, Naruto… es muy dulce… pero no voy a conocer a nadie allí.

\- Muchas de las chicas que estarán no conocen a los demás. —dijo, sorprendido por el rechazo.

Ella se dejó caer en su silla. — Las chicas perras de la hermandad son invitadas a esas cosas. Todas se conocerán entre sí… será extraño.

\- Vamos, Ino. No me obligues a ir solo.

\- Bueno… ¿tal vez podrías buscar a alguien para que invite a Sakura? — Dijo ella, mirándome y luego a Sasuke.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y Naruto negó con la cabeza.

\- Sasuke no va a fiestas de parejas. Es algo a donde llevarías tu novia… y Sasuke no… ya sabes.

Ino se encogió de hombros. — Podemos conseguirle a alguien.

Entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección. — Te puedo escuchar, sabes.

Ino usó la cara que ella sabía que no podía decir no. — ¿Por favor, Saku? Vamos a encontrarte un buen tipo que sea divertido e ingenioso, y podrás asegurarte que sea guapo… ¡te prometo que pasarás un buen rato! Y, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta se lleven bien.

Sasuke lanzó el plato al fregadero. —Yo no he dicho que no la llevaría. Puse los ojos en blanco.

\- No me hagas ningún favor, Sasuke.

\- Eso no es lo que quise decir, Pidge. Las fiestas de parejas son para chicos con novias, y todo el mundo sabe que yo no hago eso de novias. Pero no tendré que preocuparme de que tú esperes un anillo de compromiso después.

Ino hizo un puchero. — ¿Por fis, Saku?

\- ¡No me mires así! — Me quejé —. Sasuke no quiere ir, yo no quiero ir… nosotros no seremos muy divertidos.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el fregadero. — Yo no dije que no quería ir. Creo que sería divertido si los cuatro asistimos, — se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de todos se centraron en mí y yo retrocedí. — ¿Por qué no pasamos el rato aquí?

Ino puso mala cara y Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante. — Porque tengo que ir, Saku. Soy un estudiante de primer año; tengo que asegurarme de que todo pase sin problemas, que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en mano, y cosas así.

Sasuke cruzó la cocina y envolvió el brazo alrededor de mis hombros, tirando de mí hacia él. —Vamos, Pidge. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Miré a Ino, luego a Naruto y, finalmente, a Sasuke. —Sí. — suspiré.

Ino chilló y me abrazó, y sentí la mano de Naruto en mi espalda. — Gracias, Saku. —dijo Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Segundo capi, espero les este gustando la historia en lo que va de sus dos capítulos que eh subido.**

 **Sin mas, muchas gracias a esos lectores anónimos que aunque no dejan reviews, leen la historia.**

 **!Saludos!**


	3. TRAGO BARATO

**Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Trago Barato**

Sai tomó otra calada. El humo fluyó de su nariz en dos chorros. Giré mi cara hacia el sol mientras él me relataba su reciente fin de semana de baile, licor y un nuevo amigo muy persistente.

\- Si él te está acechando, entonces ¿Por qué dejas que te compré las bebidas? — Me reí.

\- Es muy sencillo, Sakura. Estoy en quiebra.

Me reí nuevamente y Sai me encajó su codo en mi costado cuando alcanzó a ver a Sasuke caminando hacia nosotros.

\- Hey, Sasuke. — Cantó alegremente Sai, guiñándome un ojo.

\- Sai — él asintió. Levantó sus llaves— Me voy a casa, Pidge. ¿Necesitas un aventón?

\- Estaba a punto de entrar — dije, sonriendo a través de mis gafas de sol.

\- ¿No te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche? — Preguntó, su rostro era una combinación de sorpresa y decepción.

\- No, sí lo haré. Sólo tengo que tomar algunas cosas que olvidé.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Bueno, para empezar mi máquina de afeitar. ¿Qué te importa?

\- Ya es hora de que te afeites las piernas. Están destrozando las mías. — dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los ojos de Sai se agrandaron mientras me dio una rápida mirada, y yo volteé mi cara hacia Sasuke. — ¡Así es cómo empiezan los rumores! — Miré a Sai y sacudí mi cabeza — Estoy durmiendo en su cama…sólo durmiendo.

\- Está bien. — dijo Sai con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Le di un golpe en el brazo a Sai antes de abrir la puerta y subir por las escaleras. Cuando llegué a la segunda planta, Sasuke estaba a mi lado.

\- Oh, no te enojes. Sólo estaba bromeando.

\- Todo el mundo ya asume que estamos teniendo sexo. Lo estás empeorando.

\- ¿A quién le importa lo que piensan?

\- ¡A mí, Sasuke! ¡A mí! — Abrí mi puerta, metí mis cosas en una pequeña bolsa y luego salí violentamente, con Sasuke detrás de mí. Sonrió mientras tomó la bolsa de mi mano y le lancé una mirada asesina — No es divertido. ¿Quieres que toda la escuela crea que soy una de tus putas?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. — Nadie piensa eso. Y si lo hacen, será mejor que esperen que yo no me entere.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí y después de atravesarla, me detuve abruptamente delante de él.

\- ¡Whoa! — dijo, chocando conmigo.

Volteé alrededor. — ¡Oh Dios mío! Probablemente piensan que estamos juntos y tú, con tu falta de vergüenza, continuas con tu…estilo de vida. ¡Debo verme patética! —dije, dándome cuenta de eso mientras hablaba—. No creo que deba quedarme contigo por más tiempo. Deberíamos, simplemente, permanecer alejados uno del otro en general por un tiempo.

Le quité mi bolsa y él me la arrebató de vuelta. — Nadie piensa que estamos juntos, Pidge. No tienes que dejar de hablarme para probar tu punto.

Estábamos envueltos en un tira y afloja con la bolsa, y cuando él se negó a dejarla ir, gruñí ruidosamente en frustración. — ¿Alguna vez tuviste a una chica, que es una amiga, quedándose contigo? ¿Alguna vez llevas clases con esas chicas en la escuela? ¿Has comido los almuerzos con ellas todos los días? Nadie sabe qué pensar sobre nosotros, ¡Incluso cuando se los décimos!

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento. — Voy arreglar esto, ¿Está bien? No quiero que nadie piense menos de ti debido a mí —dijo, con una expresión apenada. Abrió muchos sus ojos y sonrió — Déjame hacer las paces contigo. ¿Por qué no vamos a The Dutch esta noche?

\- Eso es una barra de motociclistas — desprecié, viendo como sujetaba mi bolsa a su moto.

\- Está bien, entonces vamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar, y luego podemos ir a The Red Door. Yo invito.

\- ¿Cómo es que salir a cenar y luego a un club arregla el problema? Cuando la gente nos vea salir juntos lo hará peor.

Él se montó en su moto. — Piénsalo. ¿Yo, borracho, en una habitación llena de mujeres escasamente vestidas? No tomará mucho tiempo para que la gente sepa que no somos una pareja.

\- ¿Y qué supone que debo hacer? ¿Llevar a casa a un chico borracho del bar para probar el punto?

\- No me refería a eso. No hay necesidad de enojarse — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Rodé mis ojos y subí al asiento, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. — ¿Alguna chica extraña va a seguirnos a la casa desde el bar? ¿Así es cómo vas a arreglar las cosas conmigo?

\- ¿No estás celosa, o sí, Pigeon?

\- ¿Celosa de qué? ¿De la imbécil infectada de ETS a quien mandarás al diablo en la mañana?

Sasuke se rió y entonces encendió su Harley. Voló hacia su apartamento a dos veces el límite de velocidad, y cerré mis ojos para no ver los árboles y los coches que dejábamos atrás.

Después de bajarme de su motocicleta, golpeé su hombro. — ¿Olvidaste que estaba contigo? ¿Estás intentando matarme?

Es difícil olvidar que estás detrás de mí cuando tus muslos están exprimiendo la vida fuera de mí. — Una sonrisita llegó con su siguiente pensamiento — No podía pensar de una mejor manera de morir, realmente.

\- Hay algo muy mal contigo.

Apenas habíamos entrado cuando Ino salió del dormitorio de Naruto. — Estábamos pensando salir esta noche. ¿Se unen?

Miré Sasuke y sonreí. — Vamos a pasar por el lugar de sushi antes de ir a Red.

La sonrisa de Ino abarcó desde un lado de su cara al otro. — ¡Naruto! — Chilló, corriendo hacia el baño — ¡Saldremos esta noche!

Fui la última en tomar una ducha, así que Naruto, Ino y Sasuke estaban de pie impacientes en la puerta cuando yo salí del baño, en un vestido negro y tacones rosas.

Ino silbó. — ¡Maldita sexy, mamacita!

Sonreí en agradecimiento y Sasuke levantó su mano.

-Lindas piernas.

-¿Mencioné que es una navaja mágica?

-No creo que sea la navaja. — Sonrió, me jaló por a la puerta.

Fuimos demasiado ruidosos y molestos en el bar de sushi y ya habíamos estado bebiendo esa noche antes poner un pie en The Red Door. Naruto entró en el estacionamiento, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar un lugar.

\- Es para esta noche, Naruto. — Murmuró Ino.

\- Oye. Tengo que encontrar un espacio amplio. No quiero que algún borracho idiota arruine la pintura.

Una vez que aparcamos, Sasuke inclinó el asiento hacia adelante y me ayudó a salir. — Quería preguntarles sobre sus identificaciones. Son perfectas. No las consigues por aquí.

\- Sí, las hemos tenido desde hace tiempo. Era necesario…en Wichita — dije.

\- ¿Es necesario? — preguntó Sasuke.

\- Es algo bueno tener conexiones. — dijo Ino.

Ella hipó y cubrió su boca, riendo.

\- Dios, mujer — dijo Naruto, sosteniendo a Ino del brazo de mientras ella, torpemente, caminaba a lo largo de la grava —. Creo que ya has terminado por esta noche.

Sasuke hizo una cara. — ¿De qué estás hablando, Ino? ¿Qué conexiones?

\- Saku tiene algunos viejos amigos que...

\- Son identificaciones falsas, Sasuke —Interrumpí —. Tienes que conocer a las personas adecuadas, si quieres que las hagan bien, ¿Correcto?

Ino desvió su mirada, intencionadamente, lejos de Sasuke y esperé.

\- Correcto. — dijo, extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía.

Agarré tres de sus dedos y sonreí, sabiendo, por su expresión, que no estaba satisfecho con mi respuesta.

\- ¡Necesito otro trago! — dije, en un segundo intento de cambiar el tema.

\- ¡Tragos! — gritó América.

Naruto rodó sus ojos. — Oh, sí. Eso es lo que necesitas, otro trago.

Una vez dentro, Ino inmediatamente me sacó a la pista de baile. Su cabello rubio estaba por todas partes, y me reí de la cara de pato que hacía cuando se movía con la música.

Cuando terminó la canción, nos unimos a los chicos en el bar. Una excesivamente voluptuosa, rubia-platina, ya estaba al lado de Sasuke y la cara de Ino se descompuso en repulsión.

\- Así va a ser toda la noche, Ino. Sólo ignorarlos. — dijo Naruto, asintiendo hacia un pequeño grupo de chicas paradas a unos metros de distancia. Observé a la rubia, esperando su turno.

\- Parece que hay una bandada de buitres — dijo Ino, despreciativamente.

Sasuke encendió un cigarrillo mientras ordenaba dos cervezas más y la rubia mordió sus brillantes e hinchados labios y sonrió. El camarero quitó las tapas y le tendió las botellas a Sasuke. La rubia agarró una de las cervezas, pero Sasuke la arrebató de su mano.

\- Uh…no es para ti. — le dijo, entregándomela a mí.

Mi idea inicial fue tirar la botella en la basura, pero la mujer parecía tan ofendida que sonreí y tomé un trago. Ella se fue, dando resoplidos y yo sonreí al ver que Sasuke no parecía haberlo notado.

\- Como si yo fuera a comprar una cerveza para alguna chica en un bar — dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. Alcé mi cerveza, y él levantó un lado de su boca en una media sonrisa —. Eres diferente.

Chocó mi botella contra la suya. — Por ser la única chica con la que un chico, que no tiene ningún estándar, no quiere dormir. — dije, tomando un trago.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? — preguntó, retirando la botella de mi boca. Cuando yo no me retracté, él se inclinó hacia mí —. Primero que nada… Tengo estándares. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Nunca. Segundo lugar, yo quería dormir contigo. Pensé en tirarte sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo hice porque ya no te veo de esa manera. No es que no me atraigas, simplemente creo que eres mejor que eso.

Yo no pude retener la sonrisa presumida que se deslizó a través de mi cara. — Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Sonrió burlonamente con mi segundo insulto. — No se me ocurre ningún solo chico que conozca que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

La petulancia se disolvió y fue reemplazada con una conmovida y agradecida sonrisa. —Gracias, Sasuke. —dije, colocando mi botella vacía de la barra.

Sasuke tiró de mi mano. — ¡Vamos! — dijo, arrastrándome a través de la multitud en la pista de baile.

\- ¡He bebido demasiado! ¡Me voy a caer!

Sasuke sonrió y me acercó a él, agarrándome de las caderas. — Cállate y baila.

Ino y Naruto aparecieron junto a nosotros. Naruto se movía como si hubiera estado viendo muchos videos de Usher. Sasuke me tenía casi aterrorizada con la manera en que se presionaba contra mí. Si utilizaba cualquiera de estos movimientos en el sofá, pude ver por qué tantas chicas se arriesgaban a una humillación en la mañana.

Él acomodó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me di cuenta de que su expresión era diferente, casi seria. Recorrí con mis manos su impecable pecho y su abdomen marcado mientras se estiraba y se tensaba bajo su camisa apretada con la música. Me puse a espaldas a él, sonriendo cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Junto con el alcohol en mi sistema, cuando él tiró mi cuerpo contra el suyo, las cosas que llegaron a mente eran cualquier cosa menos amistosa.

La siguiente canción irrumpió en la que estábamos bailando y Sasuke no mostró signos de querer volver a la barra.

El sudor resbalaba por la parte trasera de mi cuello y las luces estroboscópicas multicolores me hicieron sentir un poco mareada. Cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza contra su hombro. Agarró mis manos y las llevó alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos recorrieron mis brazos, bajaron por mis costillas, y finalmente regresaron a mis caderas. Cuando sentí sus labios y luego su lengua contra mi cuello, me aleje de él.

Él sonrió, luciendo un poco sorprendido. — ¿Qué, Pidge?

Mi genio estalló, haciendo que las palabras que quería decir se atorraran en mi garganta. Me retiré a la barra y ordené otra Corona. Sasuke tomó el asiento junto a mí, levantando su dedo para ordenar una para sí mismo. Tan pronto como el camarero colocó la botella delante de mí, me incliné y bebí la mitad del contenido antes de estamparla contra la barra.

\- ¿Crees que va eso va a cambiar la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros? — dije, tirando de mi cabello a un lado, cubriendo el lugar que él había besado.

Soltó una risa. —No me importa ni una mierda lo que piensan sobre nosotros.

Yo le lancé una mirada asesina y luego me giré hacia el frente.

\- Pigeon. — dijo, tocando mi brazo.

Lo alejé de él. — No. Yo nunca me pondré lo suficientemente borracha para meterme en ese sofá.

Su rostro se retorció con ira pero, antes de que él pudiera decir algo, una guapa mujer de cabello oscuro con labios gruesos, enormes ojos azules y un gran escote, se acercó a él.

\- Bien. ¿No es este Sasuke Uchiha? — dijo, enfatizando en todos los lugares adecuados.

Él tomo la bebida, y luego sus ojos se apartaron de los míos.

\- Hola, Megan.

\- Preséntame a tu novia. — Ella sonrió. Rodé mis ojos ente lo patéticamente transparente era.

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para terminar su cerveza y luego deslizó su botella vacía por la barra. Todos los que esperaban para ordenar la siguieron con los ojos hasta que cayó en el bote de basura al final. — Ella no es mi novia.

Agarró la mano de Megan, y ella felizmente lo siguió a la pista de baile. Él solamente la manoseó durante una canción y luego otra y otra. Ellos estaban causando una escena con la forma en que ella permitía que la tocara, y cuando él se inclinó sobre ella les di la espalda.

\- Luces molesta — dijo un hombre que se sentó a mi lado —. ¿Es ése tu novio?

\- No, sólo es un amigo. — murmuré.

\- Bien, eso es bueno. Podría haber sido bastante incómodo para ti si lo fuera. — Se volvió a la pista de baile, sacudiendo su cabeza ante el espectáculo.

\- Y que lo digas — dije, bebiendo lo último de mi cerveza. Apenas había saboreado las últimas dos que había dejado a un lado y mis dientes se habían insensibilizado.

\- ¿Deseas otra? — Preguntó. Volteé a verlo y él sonrió —. Soy Kiba.

\- Sakura. — dije, estrechando su mano extendida.

Él levantó dos dedos hacia el barman, y yo sonreí. — Gracias.

\- Así que ¿Vives aquí? — preguntó.

\- En Morgan Hall en Eastern.

\- Tengo un apartamento en Hinley.

\- ¿Vas a State? — Le pregunté —. ¿Qué está... como a una hora de distancia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me gradué el pasado mayo. Mi hermana va a Eastern. Me estoy quedando con ella esta semana, en lo que meto solicitudes de trabajo.

\- Ph…viviendo en el mundo real, ¿Eh?

Kibo se rió. —Y es todo lo que dicen que es.

Saqué el brillo labial de mi bolsillo y lo unté en mis labios, utilizando el espejo que recubría la pared detrás de la barra.

\- Ese es un color lindo — dijo, viéndome presionar mis labios juntos.

Sonreí, sintiendo el enojo hacia Sasuke y la pesadez del alcohol. — Quizás puedas probarlo más tarde. Los ojos de Kiba se ampliaron cuando me incliné más cerca de él y yo sonreí cuando él tocó mi rodilla. Retiró su mano cuando Sasuke se paró entre nosotros.

\- ¿Estás lista, Pidge?

\- Estoy hablando, Sasuke — dije, empujándolo. Su camisa estaba húmeda del circo en la pista de baile y yo hice un espectáculo limpiando mi mano en mi falda.

Sasuke hizo una cara. — ¿Ni siquiera conoces a este chico?

\- Este es Kiba — dije, enviándole a mi nuevo amigo la mejor sonrisa coqueta que pude hacer.

Él me giñó un ojo y luego miró a Sasuke, extendiéndole su mano. — Un placer en conocerte.

Sasuke me dio una mirada gélida y yo suspiré. — Kiba, este es Sasuke. — murmuré.

\- Sasuke Uchiha — dijo, mirando fijamente la mano de Kiba como si quisiera arrancarla.

Los ojos de Kiba se ampliaron y él retiró torpemente su mano. — ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Sasuke Uchiha de Eastern?

Descansé mi mejilla en mi puño, temiendo por el inevitable intercambió de historias, llenas de testosterona, que pronto ocurriría.

Sasuke estiró su brazo detrás de mí, sujetando la barra. —Sí, ¿Qué con eso?

\- Te vi luchar contra Shawn Jenks el año pasado, hombre. ¡Pensé que iba a presenciar la muerte de alguien!

Sasuke lo miró con ira. — ¿Quieres verlo otra vez?

Kiba rió una vez, sus ojos pasaron entre nosotros. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke hablaba en serio, sonrió disculpándose y se fue.

\- ¿Estás lista, ahora? —preguntó bruscamente.

\- Eres un completo idiota, ¿Sabes?

\- Me han llamado peor. — dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

Seguimos a Ino y Naruto al coche y cuando Sasuke intentó agarrar mi mano para dirigirme a través del estacionamiento, la tiré lejos de un jalón. Él se dio la vuelta para encarame y yo me detuve de pronto, inclinándome hacia atrás cuando él estuvo a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

\- ¡Debería simplemente besarte y superarlo! — gritó —. ¡Estás siendo ridícula! Besé tu cuello, ¿Y qué?

Pude oler la cerveza y los cigarrillos en su aliento y lo empujé. — No soy una amiga para fornicar, Sasuke.

Él sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad. — ¡Nunca dije que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

\- ¡Vine aquí contigo!

\- Nunca te he tratado con algo más que respeto, Pidge.

Me quedé quieta. — No, sólo me tratas como tú propiedad. ¡No tenías derecho a ahuyentar a Kiba así!

\- ¿Sabes quién es Kiba? — preguntó. Cuando sacudí mi cabeza, él se inclinó más cerca—. Yo sí. Fue arrestado el año pasado por agresión sexual, pero los cargos fueron retirados.

Crucé mis brazos. — Oh, ¿Así que tienen algo en común?

Los ojos de Sasuke se redujeron y los músculos de su mandíbula se estremecieron bajo su piel. — ¿Me estás llamando violador? — dijo en un tono frío y bajo.

Apreté mis labios juntos, incluso más enojada porque tenía razón. Lo había llevado demasiado lejos. —No, ¡Yo sólo estoy molesta contigo!

\- He estado bebiendo, ¿De acuerdo? Tu piel estaba a tres centímetros de mi cara, eres hermosa y hueles malditamente increíble cuando sudas. ¡Te besé! ¡Lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Su excusa hizo que las comisuras de mi boca se elevaran.

\- ¿Crees que soy hermosa? Él frunció el ceño con disgusto.

\- Eres guapísima y lo sabes. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Traté de sofocar mi diversión en vano.

\- Nada. Vámonos.

Sasuke rió una vez y sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Que…? ¿Tú…? ¡Tú eres un grano en el trasero! — Gritó, dándome una mirada asesina. No podía dejar de sonreír, y tras unos segundos, la boca de Sasuke curvó. Él sacudió su cabeza una vez más y entonces pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello —. Me estás volviendo loco. ¿Sabías?

* * *

En el apartamento, todos entramos tropezándonos por la puerta. Fui directamente al baño, a lavarme el humo del cabello. Cuando salí de la ducha, vi que Sasuke me había traído una de sus camisetas y un par de sus bóxers para cambiarme.

La camiseta me engulló y los bóxers desaparecieron bajo la camisa. Me aventé a la cama y suspiré, todavía sonriendo por lo que me había dicho en el estacionamiento.

Sasuke me miró fijamente por un momento y sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Tuve unas ganas casi ansiosas de agarrar su rostro y estampar mi boca sobre la suya, pero luché contra el alcohol y las hormonas que corrían a través de mi sangre.

\- Buenas noches, Pidge — susurró, girándose.

Me moví nerviosamente, aún no estaba lista para irme a dormir. — ¿Sasuke? — dije, inclinándome hasta descansar mi mentón en su hombro.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sé que estoy borracha y acabamos de tener una enorme pelea sobre esto, pero…

\- No voy a tener sexo contigo, así que deja de preguntar — dijo, aun dándome la espalda.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! — Chillé.

Sasuke se rió y se giró, mirándome con una expresión suave. — ¿Qué, Pigeon?

Suspiré. — Esto… — dije, recostando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y pasando mis brazos a través de su cintura, acurrucándome contra él lo más que me fue posible.

Él se puso tenso y levantó sus manos, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar. — Estás borracha.

\- Lo sé. — dije, demasiado intoxicada para estar avergonzada.

Él relajó una mano contra mi espalda y la otra sobre mi cabello mojado y luego presionó sus labios en mi frente. —Eres la mujer más confusa que he conocido.

\- Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de asustar al único chico que se me acercó esta noche.

\- ¿Te refieres a Kiba el violador? Sí, te debo una por eso.

\- No importa. — dije, sintiendo el comienzo de un rechazo venir.

Agarró mi brazo y lo sostuvo en su estómago para evitar que me alejara. —No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que ser más cuidadosa. Si no estuviera ahí… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por ahuyentarlo?

\- No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera es por eso.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué es? — preguntó, buscando en mis ojos algo. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío y pude sentir su aliento en mi boca.

Fruncí el ceño. — Estoy borracha, Sasuke. Es la única excusa que tengo.

\- ¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida?

No contesté.

Él giró para mirarme directamente a los ojos. — Debería decir que no para probar un punto. —dijo, sus cejas se juntaron—. Pero me odiaría a mí mismo más tarde si digo que no y nunca me preguntas otra vez.

Recosté mi mejilla contra su pecho, y sus brazos me apretaron, suspirando. —No necesitas una excusa, Pigeon. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

* * *

Me estremecí, debido a la luz del sol, que pasaba través de la ventana y la alarma sonando en mi oído. Sasuke aún estaba dormido, rodeándome con sus brazos y sus piernas. Maniobré un brazo libre para alcanzar el botón de dormitar. Pasé mis manos por mi cara, volteé a verlo, durmiendo sonoramente a dos centímetros de mi cara.

\- Oh, Dios mío. — susurré, preguntándome cómo habíamos conseguido estar tan enredados. Tomé una respiración profunda y la contuve, mientras trabajaba en librarme de sus garras.

\- Detente, Pidge, estoy dormido. — Balbuceó, apretándome contra él.

Después de varios intentos, finalmente me deshice de su agarre y me senté al borde de la cama, mirando hacia su cuerpo medio desnudo envuelto entre las cobijas. Lo observé por un momento y suspiré.

Las líneas se estaban haciendo borrosas y era mi culpa.

Su mano se deslizó a través de las sabanas y tocó mis dedos. — ¿Qué pasa, Pigeon? — dijo, apenas abriendo los ojos.

\- Voy por un vaso de agua, ¿Quieres algo?

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos, aplastando su mejilla contra el colchón.

\- Buenos días, Saku. —dijo Naruto desde el sillón reclinable cuando di vuelta en la esquina.

\- ¿Dónde está Ino?

\- Todavía durmiendo. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? — preguntó, mirando el reloj.

\- Sonó la alarma, pero siempre me despierto temprano después que bebo. Es una maldición.

\- Yo también. —asintió.

\- Será mejor que levantes a Ino. Tenemos clase en una hora — dije, abriendo el grifo e inclinándome para tomar un sorbo.

Naruto asintió. — Sólo iba a dejar que durmiera.

Sacudí mi cabeza. — No lo hagas. Ella se molestara mucho si no asiste.

\- Oh — dijo, poniéndose de pie —. Creo que será mejor despertarla, entonces. — Dio la vuelta —. ¿Oye, Saku?

\- ¿Sí?

\- No sé qué está pasando contigo y Sasuke, pero sé que él va a hacer algo estúpido para molestarte. Es un tic que tiene. Él no se encariña con alguien muy a menudo y por el motivo que sea a ti te lo está permitiendo. Pero tienes que pasar por alto sus demonios. Es la única manera que él lo sabrá.

\- ¿Sabrá qué? — Le pregunté, elevando una ceja ante su discurso melodramático.

\- Si vas a subir por la pared. — respondió simplemente.

Sacudí a mi cabeza y reí. — Lo que tú digas, Naruto.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y luego desapareció en su dormitorio. Escuché murmullos suaves, un gemido de protesta y, a continuación, la dulce risa de América. Removí la avena en mi plato y apreté el jarabe de chocolate mientras lo revolvía.

\- Eso es asqueroso, Pidge — dijo Sasuke, vistiendo sólo un par de bóxers verdes. Frotó sus ojos y sacó una caja de cereales del gabinete.

\- Buenos días, también para ti — dije, cerrando la tapa de la botella.

\- He oído que se aproxima tu cumpleaños. Lo último de tu adolescencia, — sonrió, sus estaban ojos rojos e hinchados.

\- Sí… No soy una gran persona de cumpleaños. Creo que Ino me llevara a cenar o algo. — Sonreí—. Puedes venir si quieres.

\- Está bien — se encogió de hombros —. ¿Es de este domingo en ocho?

\- Sí. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Vertió la leche, moviendo el cereal con su cuchara. — No hasta abril. El primero de abril.

\- Cállate.

\- No, lo digo en serio. — dijo, masticando.

\- ¿Tu cumpleaños es el día de los inocentes? — Le pregunté, una vez más, elevando una ceja.

Él se rio. — ¡Sí! Vas a llegar tarde. Mejor vístete

\- Viajo con Ino.

Podría decir que él estaba actuando intencionalmente calmado cuando se encogió de hombros. — Como sea. —dijo, dándome la espalda para terminar su cereal.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Aqui el siguiente capi, una disculpa por la tardanza pero comencé a trabajar y eso se lleva la mayor parte de mis días, debo aclarar que no abandonare ninguna historia.**

 **Sakura. vh: Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanta que te guste esta historia, cuando yo leí el libro también lo idealice en un sasusaku!**

 **!Muchas gracias por leer!**


	4. LA APUESTAS

**Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La apuesta**

Definitivamente él está mirándote. — susurró Ino, inclinándose para echar un vistazo por el salón.

\- Deja de mirar, tonta, él va a verte.

Ino sonrió y saludó. —Ya me vio. Aún está mirando.

Dudé por un momento y luego finalmente junté el suficiente valor para voltear en su dirección. Sasori tenía su mirada fija en mí, sonriendo.

Le regresé la sonrisa y entonces fingí escribir algo en mi laptop.

\- ¿Aún está mirando? — Murmuré.

\- Sí. — ella rió.

Después de clase, Sasori me detuvo en el pasillo. — No te olvides de la fiesta este fin de semana.

\- No lo haré. — dije, intentando no pestañear mucho o hacer alguna otra cosa más ridícula.

Ino y yo caminamos hacia la cafetería, sobre el césped, para encontrarnos con Sasuke y con Naruto para el almuerzo. Ella todavía se estaba riendo acerca del comportamiento de Sasori cuando se acercaron Naruto y Sasuke.

\- Hola, bebé. — dijo Ino, besando a su novio, públicamente, en la boca.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Naruto.

\- Oh, un chico en clase se le quedó mirando a Saku durante toda la hora. Fue adorable.

\- Siempre y cuando él estaba mirando a Saku. — Naruto guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Quién era? — Sasuke hizo una mueca.

Ajusté mi mochila, provocando que Sasuke la deslizara fuera de mis brazos y la sostuviera. Sacudí mi cabeza. —Ino está imaginando cosas.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Gran y gorda mentirosa! Era Akasuna Sasori, y él estaba siendo tan obvio. El chico prácticamente estaba babeando.

La expresión de Sasuke se transformó en disgusto. — ¿Akasuna Sasori?

Naruto tiró de la mano de Ino. —Vamos a almorzar. ¿Disfrutarás de la fina cocina de la cafetería esta tarde?

Ino lo besó de nuevo en respuesta y Sasuke y yo los seguimos. Me senté con mi bandeja entre Sai e Ino, pero Sasuke no se sentó en su asiento normal frente a mí.

En vez de eso, se sentó en un lugar más allá. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que él no había dicho mucho mientras caminábamos a la cafetería.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? —Le pregunté.

\- ¿Yo? Bien, ¿Por qué? —dijo, suavizado las facciones de su rostro.

\- Es sólo que has estado callado.

Varios miembros del equipo de fútbol se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, riendo ruidosamente. Sasuke parecía un poco molesto mientras removía la comida en su plato.

Suigetsu Hozuki arrojó una papa francesa al plato de Sasuke. — ¿Qué hay de nuevo Sasuke? Escuché que te tiraste a Tina Martin. Ella está barriendo tu nombre por el barro el día de hoy.

\- Cállate, Suigetsu. —dijo Sasuke, manteniendo los ojos en su comida.

Me incliné hacia adelante para que el fornido gigante sentado frente a Sasuke pudiera experimentar toda la fuerza de mis reflejos. — Déjalo, Sui.

Los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en los míos, — Puedo defenderme a mí mismo, Sakura.

\- Lo siento, yo…

\- No quiero que lo sientas. No quiero que hagas nada. — dijo bruscamente, empujándose fuera de la mesa, y salió muy furioso por la puerta.

\- Sai me miró con las cejas elevadas. — ¡Whoa! ¿Por qué fue todo eso?

Inserté un Tater Tot en mi tenedor, y sin aliento dije: —No lo sé.

Naruto acarició mi espalda. —No es nada que tú hayas hecho, Saku.

\- Sólo que a él le están sucediendo cosas en este momento. — añadió Ino.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? —Pregunté.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y centró su atención en su plato. —Ya deberías saber que se requiere de paciencia y una actitud indulgente para ser amigo de Sasuke. Él es su propio universo.

Sacudí mi cabeza. — Ese es el Sasuke que todos los demás ven… no él Sasuke que yo conozco.

Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante. —No hay ninguna diferencia. Sólo tienes que seguir la corriente.

Después de clase me fui con Ino al apartamento, para descubrir que la motocicleta de Sasuke no estaba. Fui a su habitación y me enrosqué en una bola en su cama, descansando mi cabeza sobre mi brazo. Sasuke estaba bien esta mañana. Por más tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, yo no podía creer que no hubiera visto que algo lo había estado molestando. No sólo eso, me preocupaba que Ino parecía saber lo que estaba sucediendo y yo no.

Mi respiración se normalizó y mis ojos se volvieron pesados; no mucho después me quedé dormida. Cuando mis ojos se abrieron nuevamente, el cielo nocturno había oscurecido la ventana. El sonido amortiguado de unas voces se filtraba por el pasillo de la sala, incluyendo el tono profundo de Sasuke. Me deslicé por el pasillo y luego me congelé cuando escuché mi nombre.

\- Sakura lo entiende, Sasuke. No te tortures. —dijo Naruto.

\- Ya van a ir a la fiesta. ¿Dónde está el daño en invitarla a salir? — preguntó Ino.

Me quedé quieta, esperando su respuesta. —No quiero salir con ella; Sólo quiero estar a su alrededor. Ella es…diferente.

\- ¿Cómo diferente? —le preguntó Ino, sonando irritada

\- Ella no sigue mis pendejadas, es refrescante. Lo dijiste tú misma, Ino. Yo no soy su tipo. Simplemente no es… de esa forma con nosotros.

\- Estás más cerca de ser su tipo de lo que crees. —dijo Ino.

Retrocedí tan silenciosamente como pude, y cuando las tablas de madera crujieron bajo mis pies descalzos, alcancé la puerta del dormitorio de Sasuke y la cerré y luego caminé por el pasillo.

\- Hola, Saku — Ino sonrió—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta?

\- Estuve inconsciente durante cinco horas. Es más cercano a un coma que a una siesta.

Sasuke me miró fijamente por un momento y cuando le sonreí, él caminó directamente hacia mí, agarró mi mano y me jaló al pasillo de su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta y yo sentí mi corazón golpeando en mi pecho, preparándose para que él dijera otra cosa para aplastar a mi ego.

Levantó sus cejas. — Lo siento, Pidge. Fui un imbécil contigo.

Me relajé un poco, viendo el remordimiento en sus ojos. — No sabía que estabas enojado conmigo

\- No estaba enojado contigo. Es sólo que tengo la mala costumbre de desquitarme con quienes me preocupan. Es una excusa pobre de mierda, lo sé, pero lo siento. — me dijo, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Puse mi mejilla contra su pecho, recargándome. — ¿Por qué estabas enojado?

\- No es importante. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

Me incliné hacía tras para verlo. —Puedo manejar tus rabietas.

Sus ojos analizaron mi cara durante un momento antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios. —No sé por qué me aguantas, y no sé lo que haría si no lo hicieras.

Pude oler la mezcla de cigarrillos y menta en su aliento, y miré sus labios, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la cercanía que teníamos. La expresión de Sasuke cambió y su respiración vaciló, él también lo había notado.

Me incliné infinitesimalmente, y luego ambos saltamos cuando sonó su teléfono celular. Él suspiró, sacándolo del bolsillo.

\- Sí. ¿Hoffman? Jesús… De acuerdo. Será grande y fácil. ¿Jefferson? — Me miró y giñó un ojo—. Estaremos ahí. —Colgó y tomó mi mano—. Ven conmigo. —Me sacó al final del pasillo—. Era Hayate —Le dijo a Naruto—. Brady Hoffman estará en Jefferson en noventa minutos.

Naruto asintió y se levantó, sacó su celular de su bolsillo. Después de unos momentos, repitió lo que Sasuke le había dicho por su teléfono, colgó, marcó nuevamente y repitió una vez más la información. Él marcó otro número mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación detrás de él.

\- Aquí vamos — dijo Ino, sonriendo—. ¡Sera mejor que nos arreglemos!

El aire en el apartamento estaba tenso y optimista al mismo tiempo. Sasuke parecía el menos afectado, poniéndose sus botas y una camiseta blanca, como si él estuviera preparándose para ir a hacer un encargo.

Ino me llevó al final del pasillo, al dormitorio de Sasuke y frunció el ceño. —Tienes que cambiarte, Saku. No puedes usar eso en la lucha.

\- ¡Llevaba un maldito cardigán la última vez y no dijiste nada! — Protesté.

\- No pensé que irías la última vez. Toma —Me arrojó ropa—, Póntelo.

\- ¡No usaré esto!

\- ¡Vámonos! — Llamó Naruto desde la sala de estar.

\- ¡Rápido! —dijo Ino bruscamente, corriendo hacia la habitación de Naruto.

Me puse la escotadísima y ajustada blusa amarilla sin mangas, y los pantalones vaqueros de corte bajo que Ino me lanzó, y luego deslicé mis pies en un par de tacones, pasé un cepillo por mi cabello mientras caminaba hacía final del pasillo. Ino salió de su habitación con un vestido corto de color verde y tacones que hacían juego, y cuando dimos vuelta en la esquina, Sasuke y Naruto estaban de pie en la puerta.

La boca Sasuke cayó abierta. — Oh, carajo no. ¿Está intentando matarme? Tienes que cambiarte, Pidge.

\- ¿Qué? —pregunté, mirando hacia abajo.

Ino puso sus manos en sus caderas. —Ella se ve linda, Sasuke, ¡Déjala en paz!

Sasuke tomó mi mano y me llevó al final del pasillo. —Ponte una playera…y unos tenis. Algo cómodo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque voy a estar más preocupado por quien está mirando tus tetas, en esa camiseta, que por Hoffman. —dijo, deteniéndose en su puerta.

\- ¿Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba nada lo que todos los demás pensaran?

\- Ese es un escenario diferente, Pigeon. — Sasuke bajó su mirada a mi pecho y luego la subió a mí rostro—. No puedes usar eso en la pelea, así que por favor… sólo… por favor sólo cámbiate. —Tartamudeó, empujándome a la habitación y encerrándome.

\- ¡Sasuke! —grité. Pateando mis tacones y metiendo los pies en mis Converse. Luego me quité la blusa, lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación. Jalé sobre mi cabeza la primera camiseta de algodón que mis manos tocaron y luego corrí hacía el pasillo, deteniéndome en la puerta.

\- ¿Mejor? —dije respirando con dificultad, peinando mi cabello en una cola de caballo.

\- ¡Sí! —dijo Sasuke, aliviado—. ¡Vámonos!

Corrimos hasta el estacionamiento. Salté sobre la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Sasuke, mientras él arrancaba el motor, y nos fuimos, volando por el camino hacia la universidad. Sujeté fuertemente su cintura anticipHayateente; la prisa de salir por la puerta había enviado adrenalina que estaba emergiendo por mis venas.

Sasuke condujo sobre la acera, estacionando su moto en las sombras detrás del edificio de artes liberales de Jefferson. Empujó sus gafas de sol a la cima de su cabeza y luego agarró mi mano, sonriendo mientras nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás del edificio. Se detuvo en una ventana abierta, cerca del suelo.

Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando caí en cuenta. —Estás bromeando.

Sasuke sonrió. —Esta es la entrada VIP. Deberías ver cómo entra todo el mundo.

Sacudí mí cabeza cuando el metió las piernas a Sasukeés de la ventana y desapareció. Me agaché y lo llamé inconscientemente: — ¡Sasuke!

\- Aquí abajo, Pidge. Sólo entra con los pies primero, yo te atraparé.

\- ¡Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a saltar hacia la oscuridad!

\- ¡Yo te atraparé! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Ahora trae tu culo aquí!

Suspiré, tocando mi frente con mi mano. — ¡Esto es una locura!

Me senté, y rápidamente me empujé hacia delante, hasta que la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba colgando en la oscuridad. Me giré sobre mi estómago y estiré mis pies, buscando sentir el piso. Esperé que mis pies tocaran la mano de Sasuke, pero perdí mi agarre y chillé cuando caí hacia atrás. Un par de manos me agarraron, y escuché la voz de Sasuke en la oscuridad.

\- Caes como una niña. —Se rió.

Descendió mis pies al suelo y, luego me adentró aún más en la oscuridad. Después de una docena de pasos, pude oír los gritos familiares de nombres y números, y luego la sala iluminada. Una linterna colocada en la esquina iluminaba la sala sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera distinguir la cara de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

\- Esperar. Hayate tiene que decir su discurso antes de que yo entre.

Me puse nerviosa. — ¿Debo esperar aquí, o debo entrar? ¿A dónde voy cuando se inicia la pelea? ¿Dónde están Naruto e Ino?

\- Fueron por el otro lado. Sólo sígueme, no te enviaré a ese agujero de tiburones sin mí. Permanece junto a Hayate, él evitará que te aplasten. No puedo estar cuidándote y lanzando golpes al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Aplastar?

\- Va a venir más gente aquí esta noche. Brady Hoffman es de State. Ellos tienen su propio círculo allí. Va a ser nuestra gente y su gente, por lo que el lugar va a ser una locura.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? —Le pregunté.

Él sonrió, mirándome. —No. Aunque tú pareces un poco nerviosa.

\- Tal vez. —admití.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, no dejaré que me toque. Ni siquiera dejaré que me de uno para hacerlo sentir mejor.

\- ¿Cómo vas a lograr eso?

Se encogió de hombros. —Normalmente dejo que me den uno, para que parezca justo.

\- ¿Tú…? ¿Dejas que las personas te golpeen?

\- ¿Qué tan divertido sería si sólo masacrara a alguien y nunca consiguieran darme un puñetazo? No es bueno para los negocios, nadie apostaría contra mí.

\- Qué gran mierda. —dije, cruzando mis brazos.

Sasuke levantó una ceja. — ¿Piensas que estoy bromeando?

\- Me cuesta creer que sólo consigues un golpe cuando dejas que te golpeen.

\- ¿Te gustaría hacer una apuesta de eso, Sakura Haruno? — Él sonrió, con sus ojos animados.

Sonreí. —Acepto esa apuesta. Creo que él te anotará uno.

\- ¿Y si él no lo hace? ¿Qué ganaré? — preguntó. Me encogí de hombros, mientras que los gritos al otro lado del muro crecían hasta ser un rugido. Hayate saludó a la multitud y luego comenzó a decir las reglas.

La boca de Sasuke se extendía en una amplia sonrisa. —Si ganas, no tendré sexo durante un mes. —Levante una ceja y él sonrió de nuevo—. Pero si gano, tienes que estar conmigo durante un mes.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Me quedo contigo de todos modos! ¿Qué tipo de apuesta es esa? — Grité sobre el ruido.

\- Que arreglaron las calderas en Morgan hoy. —Sasuke sonrió.

Una sonrisa presumida se extendió por mi cara mientras Hayate dijo el nombre de Sasuke. — Cualquier cosa vale la pena por verte intentar la abstinencia para variar.

Sasuke besó mi mejilla y luego salió, manteniéndose erguido. Lo seguí, y cuando pasé a la habitación de al lado, me sorprendí de ver el número de personas que se habían apretujado en el pequeño espacio. Todos estaban de pie, pero los empujones y los gritos sólo aumentaron una vez que entramos en la sala. Sasuke asintió en mi dirección, y luego la mano de Hayate estaba sobre mis hombros, jalándome a su lado.

Me incliné al oído de Hayate. —Apuesto dos a Sasuke. —dije.

Las cejas de Hayate se alzaron mientras me veía sacar dos Benjamins de mi bolsillo. Mantuvo a su palma extendida, y yo estampé los billetes en su mano.

—No eres la Pollyanna que pensé que serías. —dijo, dándome una rápida mirada. Brady era por lo menos una cabeza más alto que Sasuke y tragué saliva cuando los vi de pie uno frente al otro.

Brady era masivo, el doble del tamaño de Sasuke y músculo sólido. No podía ver la expresión de Sasuke, pero era evidente que a Brady se le había acabado la sangre.

Hayate presionó sus labios contra mi oído. — Puede que quieras taparte los oídos, gatita.

Puse mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, y Hayate sonó la bocina. En vez de atacar, Sasuke dio unos pasos atrás. Brady se balanceó y Sasuke lo esquivó por la derecha.

Brady osciló nuevamente y Sasuke lo eludió y quedó de lado.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Esto no es un combate de boxeo, Sasuke! — Gritó Hayate.

Sasuke aterrizó un puñetazo en la nariz de Brady. El volumen en el sótano era ensordecedor. Sasuke hundió un gancho izquierdo en la mandíbula de Brady, y mis manos volaron sobre mi boca cuando Brady intentó unos golpes más, cada uno encontró sólo el aire. Brady cayó contra su séquito cuando Sasuke le dio un codazo en la cara. Justo cuando pensaba que casi terminaba, Brady volvió a balancearse nuevamente. Golpe tras golpe, Brady no parecía poder mantenerse. Ambos hombres estaban cubiertos de sudor, y jadeé cuando Brady falló otro puñetazo, golpeado su mano en un pilar de cemento. Cuando él se dobló, sosteniendo su puño por debajo de él, Sasuke lo acabó.

Fue implacable, primero le dio con su rodilla en cara a Brady y luego lo golpeó repetidamente hasta que Brady tropezó y chocó con el suelo. El nivel del ruido creció cuando Hayate dejó mi lado para tirar el cuadro rojo en el rostro ensangrentado de Brady.

Sasuke desapareció detrás de sus fans y yo presioné mi espalda contra la pared, buscando el camino a la puerta por la que entramos. Cuando alcancé la luz de la linterna fue un alivio enorme. Me preocupaba ser derribada y pisoteada.

Mis ojos se quedaron enfocados en puerta, atenta a cualquier señal que la multitud comenzara a desparramarse en la pequeña habitación. Después de varios minutos, y ninguna señal de Sasuke, me preparé para regresar sobre mis pasos hasta la ventana. Con el número de personas tratando de salir a la vez, no estaba segura vagando por ahí.

Justo cuando comencé a caminar en la oscuridad, unos pasos crujieron contra el hormigón suelto en el suelo. Sasuke me buscaba en un ataque de pánico.

\- ¡Pigeon!

\- ¡Estoy aquí! —Lo llamé, corriendo a sus brazos.

Sasuke me volteó a ver y frunció el ceño. — ¡Casi me matas del susto! Por poco y tuve que comenzar otra pelea para conseguir llegar a ti... ¡Finalmente llego ahí y te has ido!

\- Me alegro de que estás de vuelta. No deseaba perder mi camino en la oscuridad.

Toda preocupación dejó su rostro, y sonrió ampliamente. —Creo que has perdido la apuesta.

Hayate llegó, me miró y, luego miró encolerizada a Sasuke. —Tenemos que hablar.

Sasuke me guiñó un ojo. —Quédate aquí. Ya regreso.

Desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Hayate alzó su voz un par de veces, pero no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Sasuke volvió, metiendo un fajo de billetes en su bolsillo, y luego me ofreció una media sonrisa. —Vas a necesitar más ropa.

\- ¿En serio vas a hacer que me quedé contigo durante un mes?

\- ¿Habrías hecho que yo no tuviera sexo durante un mes?

Me reí, sabiendo que lo haría. —Mejor detengámonos en Morgan.

Sasuke dijo radiante — Esto será interesante.

Cuando Hayate pasó caminando, estampó mis ganancias en mi palma, retirándose hacia la turba que se estaba dispersando.

Sasuke levantó una ceja. — ¿Apostaste?

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. —Pensé que debería tener la experiencia completa.

Me llevó a la ventana y luego trepó fuera, dándose la vuelta para ayudarme a subir y salir al aire fresco de la noche. Los grillos se escuchaban en las sombras, deteniéndose, sólo lo suficiente, para permitir que pasáramos. La hierba, que había forrado la acera, se entrelazaba en la suave brisa, recordándome el sonido que el océano hace cuando no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar las olas romper. No hacía demasiado calor o demasiado frío; era una noche perfecta.

\- ¿Por qué razón quieres me quede contigo, de todos modos? —Le pregunté.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. —No sé. Todo es mejor cuando estás cerca.

La agradable calidez que sentí por sus palabras rápidamente se desvaneció con la visión de rojo, manchas ensuciaban su camiseta. —Ew. Estás cubierto de sangre.

Sasuke miró con indiferencia, y luego abrió la puerta, haciéndome señas para que entrara. Pasé con rapidez junto a Tenten, que estudiaba en su cama, encerrada entre los libros de texto que la rodeaban.

\- Las calderas fueron arregladas esta mañana. —dijo.

\- Eso escuché. —dije buscando en mi armario.

\- Hola. —Sasuke le dijo a Tenten.

El rostro de Tenten se retorció, mientras analizaba la figura ensangrentada y sudorosa de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, esta es mi compañera de habitación, Tenten. Tenten, Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Encantada de conocerte. —dijo Tenten, empujando sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz. Ella observó mis abultadas maletas. — ¿Te vas a mudar?

\- Nop. Perdí una apuesta.

Sasuke irrumpió en carcajadas, agarrando mis maletas. — ¿Lista?

\- Sí. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir llevar todo esto a tu apartamento? Vinimos en tu moto.

Sasuke sonrió y sacó su teléfono celular. Llevó mis maletas a la calle, y minutos más tarde, el Charger clásico negro de Naruto se detuvo.

La ventana del lado del pasajero bajó e Ino asomó su cabeza. — ¡Hola, Pollita!

\- Hey, tú. Las calderas funcionan de nuevo en Morgan, ¿Aún te quedaras con Naruto?

Ella guiñó un ojo. —Sí, pensé en quedarme esta noche. Escuché que perdiste una apuesta.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Sasuke cerró la camioneta y Naruto arrancó, con Ino chillando cuando cayó hacia atrás en el asiento.

Caminamos hacia su Harley, y cuando envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, él descansó su mano en la mía.

\- Me alegro de que estuvieras allí esta noche, Pidge. Nunca me he divertido tanto en una pelea en mi vida.

Recargué mi barbilla sobre su hombro y sonreí. —Eso fue porque estabas tratando de ganar nuestra apuesta.

Él giró su cuello para que su cara quedara frente a la mía. —Maldita sea que si no lo estaba.

No había ninguna diversión en sus ojos, estaba serio, y él quería que yo lo viera.

Mis cejas que se alzaron. — ¿Esa es la razón por la que estabas de mal humor hoy? ¿Por qué sabías habían arreglado las calderas, y yo me iría esta noche?

Sasuke no respondió; sólo sonrió mientras arrancaba su motocicleta. El viaje al apartamento fue inusitadamente lento. En cada semáforo, Sasuke cubriría bien mis manos con las suyas o descansaba su mano en mi rodilla. Las líneas se estaban difuminándose nuevamente, y me pregunté cómo sería pasar un mes junto y no arruinarlo todo. Los cabos sueltos de nuestra amistad se enredaban de una manera que nunca imaginé.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del apartamento, el Charger de Naruto estaba en su lugar habitual.

Di dos pasos hacia delante. —Siempre odio cuando ellos han estado en casa durante un rato. Siento como si fuéramos a interrumpirlos.

\- Acostumbrarte. Este será tu lugar por las próximas cuatro semanas — Sasuke sonrió y me dio la espalda—. Súbete.

\- ¿Qué? —Sonreí.

\- Vamos, te cargaré.

Reí y subí a su espalda, entrelazado mis dedos en su pecho cuando él corrió por las escaleras. Ino abrió la puerta antes de que lográramos llegar a la parte superior y sonrió.

\- Mírense ustedes dos. Si yo no los conociera mejor…

\- Olvídalo, Ino. —dijo Naruto desde el sofá.

Ino sonrió como si ella hubiera dicho demasiado, y luego abrió aún más la puerta, para que pudiéramos pasar. Sasuke se desplomó contra el sillón reclinable. Grité cuando se recostó sobre mí.

\- Estás terriblemente alegre esta noche, Sasuke. ¿Qué lo ocasiona? — Ino apremió.

Me incliné para ver su rostro. Nunca lo había visto tan contento.

\- Acabo de ganar una gran cantidad de dinero, Ino. Dos veces lo que pensé que ganaría. ¿Por qué no estaría feliz?

Ino sonrió. —No, es algo más. —dijo, viendo como la mano de Sasuke acariciaba mi pierna. Ella tenía razón; él estaba diferente. Había un aire de paz a su alrededor, casi como si algún tipo de nueva alegría se hubiera establecido en su alma.

\- Ino. —advirtió Naruto.

\- Bien, hablaré acerca de algo más. ¿No te invitó Sasori a la fiesta de Sig Tau este fin de semana, Saku?

La sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció y se giró hacia mí, esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Er…si? ¿No vamos a ir todos?

\- Allí estaré. —dijo Naruto, distraído por la televisión.

\- Y eso significa que yo voy. —sonrió Ino, mirando expectante a Sasuke.

Sasuke me miró por un momento y luego dio un codazo a mi pierna. — ¿Él va a pasar a recogerte o algo?

\- No, sólo me dijo sobre la fiesta.

La boca de Ino se extendió en una sonrisa maliciosa, casi meciéndose en anticipación. —Aunque dijo que él podría verte allí. Es muy lindo.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada irritada a Ino y luego me miró. — ¿Irás?

\- Le dije que lo haría. —Me encogí de hombros—. ¿Tú?

\- Sí. —dijo sin vacilar.

La atención de Naruto se dirigió a Sasuke entonces. —La semana pasada dijiste que no irías.

\- Cambié de parecer, Naruto, ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Nada. —murmuró, retirándose a su dormitorio.

Ino frunció su ceño hacia Sasuke. —Tú sabes cuál es el problema — dijo—. ¿Por qué no dejas de volverlo loco y sólo acabas con eso? —Se unió a Naruto en su habitación y sus voces fueron reducidas a murmullos detrás de la puerta cerrada.

\- Bueno, me alegro de que todos los demás lo sepan. —dije.

Sasuke se levantó. —Voy a tomar una ducha rápida.

\- ¿Sucede algo con ellos? —Le pregunté.

\- No, él sólo está paranoico.

\- Es debido a nosotros. —adiviné. Los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron y asintió.

\- ¿Qué? —Pregunté, viéndolo sospechosamente.

\- Tienes razón. Es por nosotros. No te duermas, ¿Está bien? Quiero hablarte acerca de algo.

Caminó hacia atrás unos pasos y desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño. Retorcí mi pelo en mi dedo, dándole vueltas a la manera en que enfatizó la palabra nosotros y la mirada en su rostro cuando la había dicho. Me preguntaba si de hecho se había equivocado, y si finalmente yo era la única que consideraba que Sasuke y yo sólo éramos amigos.

Naruto salió abruptamente de su habitación, e Ino corrió tras él. — ¡Naruto, no lo hagas! —Le rogó.

Él miró atrás, a la puerta del baño, y luego a mí.

El volumen de su voz era bajo, pero enojado. —Lo prometiste, Saku. Cuando te dije que tuvieras juicio. ¡No me refería a que ustedes dos se involucraran! ¡Pensé que sólo eran amigos!

\- Lo somos. —dije, aturdida por su ataque sorpresa.

\- No. ¡No lo son! —dijo furioso.

Ino tocó su hombro. —Bebé, te dije que estará bien.

Retiró su agarre. — ¿Por qué presionas esto, Ino? ¡Te dije lo que va a suceder!

Ella agarró su rostro con ambas manos. — ¡Y yo te dije que no lo haré! ¿No confías en mí?

Naruto suspiró, mirándola a ella, a mí, y luego se fue pisando fuerte a su habitación.

Ino de dejó caer en el sillón reclinable junto a mí y bufó. — Simplemente no puedo conseguir meterle en la cabeza que si Sasuke y tú funcionan o no lo hacen, no nos afecta. Pero él no me cree.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Ino? Sasuke y yo no estamos juntos. Sólo somos amigos. Lo escuchaste temprano… él no está interesado en mí de esa manera.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso?

\- Bueno, sí.

\- ¿Y lo crees?

Yo me encogí de hombros. —No importa. Nunca podrá ocurrir. Me dijo que él no me ve así, le tiene fobia al compromiso, sería difícil para mí encontrar una chica aparte de ti con la que él no ha dormido, y no puedo aguantar sus cambios de humor. No puedo creer Naruto piense lo contrario.

\- Porque no sólo él conoce a Sasuke… él ha hablado con Sasuke, Saku.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Ino? —Naruto la llamó desde el dormitorio.

Ino suspiró. —Eres mi mejor amiga. Creo que te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces a veces. Los veo juntos, y la única diferencia entre Naruto y yo, y Sasuke y tú, es que nosotros tenemos sexo. ¿Aparte de eso? No hay diferencia.

\- Hay una enorme diferencia. ¿Naruto trae diferentes chicas a la casa cada noche? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta mañana para salir con un chico con claras citas potenciales? Sabes que no me puedo involucrar con Sasuke, Ino. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo estamos discutiendo.

La expresión de Ino se convirtió en decepción. —No estoy viendo cosas, Saku. Has pasado casi cada momento con él durante el último mes. Admítelo, tienes sentimientos por él.

\- Supéralo, Ino. —dijo Sasuke, apretando su toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Ino y yo saltamos al sonido de la voz de Sasuke, y cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos, pude ver que la felicidad se había ido. Caminó por el pasillo sin decir otra palabra, e Ino me miró con una expresión triste.

\- Creo que estás cometiendo un error. —susurró—. No necesitas ir a esa fiesta para encontrar un chico, tienes uno que está loco por ti aquí. —dijo, dejándome sola.

Me mecí en el sillón reclinable, todo lo que había sucedido en la semana pasada se reprodujo en mi mente. Naruto estaba enfadado conmigo, Ino estaba decepcionada en mí, y Sasuke… había pasó de ser la persona más feliz que nunca había visto, a estar tan ofendido que no hablaba. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para subirme a la cama con él, estuve mirando el reloj cambiar minuto a minuto.

Había pasado una hora cuando Sasuke salió de su habitación y se dirigió al final del pasillo. Cuando rodeó la esquina, esperaba que él me pidiera que fuera a la cama, pero él iba vestido y tenía las llaves de su motocicleta en su mano. Sus gafas de sol escondían sus ojos, y puso un cigarrillo en su boca antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta.

\- ¿Saldrás? —Le pregunté, sentada—. ¿A dónde vas?

\- Fuera. —dijo, abriendo la puerta, y luego azotándola detrás de él.

Me volví a recostar en el sillón y lancé un resoplido. De alguna manera me había convertido en el villano y no tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado llegar aquí.

Cuando el reloj sobre la televisión señaló las dos de la mañana, finalmente renuncie y fui a la cama. El colchón era solitario sin él, y la idea de llamar a su celular se mantuvo arrastrándose por mi mente. Casi me había quedado dormida cuando la motocicleta de Sasuke entró en el estacionamiento. Dos puertas de automóviles se cerraron poco después, y luego varios pares de pasos subieron las escaleras. Sasuke luchó con la cerradura, y luego abrió la puerta. Él se rió y dijo algo entre dientes y entonces escuché voces femeninas, no una, sino dos. Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido distintivo de besos y gemidos. Mi corazón se hundió, e instantáneamente estuve enfadada por sentirme de esa manera. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando una de las chicas chilló y entonces estuve segura de que el sonido siguiente fue el de ellos tres desplomándose en el sofá.

Consideré pedirle a Ino sus llaves, pero la puerta de Naruto estaba directamente a la vista del sofá, y mi estómago no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser testigo de la imagen que venía junto con los ruidos en la sala de estar. Enteré mi cabeza bajo la almohada y luego cerré mis ojos cuando se abrió la puerta. Sasuke caminó a través de la habitación, abrió el cajón superior mesilla de noche, tomó unos condones, y luego, cerró el cajón y corrió por el pasillo. Las chicas se rieron por lo que pareció ser una media hora, y luego todo estuvo silencioso.

Segundos más tarde, gemidos y gritos llenaron el apartamento. Sonaba como si una película pornográfica estuviera siendo filmada en la sala de estar. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y sacudí la cabeza. Donde fuera que estuvieran las líneas que habían estado borrosas o desapareciendo en la última semana, habían surgido un impenetrable muro de piedra en su lugar. Sacudí mis ridículas emociones, obligándome a relajarme. Sasuke era Sasuke, y éramos, sin duda, amigos, y sólo amigos.

El griterío, y otros ruidos nauseabundos se acabaron después de una hora, seguidos de quejas y murmuraciones por parte de las mujeres, después de ser despedidas. Sasuke se dio una ducha y luego se desplomó en su lado de la cama, dándome la espalda. Incluso después de su ducha, olía como si hubiera bebió suficiente whisky para sedar a caballo, y yo estaba lívida de saber que él había manejado su motocicleta a casa en ese estado.

Después de que desapareció la incomodidad, y la ira se debilitó, aún no podía dormir. Incluso cuando las respiraciones Sasuke fueron profundas, me senté a mirar el reloj. El sol iba a salir en menos de una hora. Retiré las cobijas de mí, caminé por el pasillo y tomé una manta del gabinete de la sala. La única prueba del trío de Sasuke eran dos paquetes de preservativos vacíos en el suelo. Pasé sobre ellos y me dejé caer sobre el reclinable. Cerré mis ojos.

Cuando los volví a abrir, Ino y Naruto estaban sentados tranquilamente en el sofá mirando una muda televisión. El sol había iluminado el apartamento y me estremecí cuando mi espalda se quejó por cualquier intento de movimiento.

La atención de Ino fue rápidamente a mí. — ¿Saku? —dijo, corriendo a mi lado. Me miró con ojos cautelosos. Ella estaba esperando enojo, o lágrimas o algún otro arrebato de carga emocional.

Naruto lucía miserable. —Lamento lo de anoche, Saku. Esto es mi culpa.

Sonreí. —Está bien, Naruto. No tienes que pedir disculpas.

Ino y Naruto compartieron una mirada y luego ella agarró mi mano. —Sasuke fue a la tienda. Él está…ugh, no importa como está. Empaqué tus cosas y te llevaré a los dormitorios antes de que él esté en casa, así no tendrás que lidiar con él.

No fue hasta ese momento que me dieron ganas de llorar; Estaba sido echada. Luché para mantener mi voz suave antes de hablar. — ¿Tengo tiempo para tomar una ducha?

Ino sacudió su cabeza. —Sólo vámonos, Saku, no quiero que tengas que verlo. Él no merece que…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Sasuke entró caminando, con los brazos llenos de bolsas de comestibles. Caminó directamente a la cocina, trabajando frenéticamente para meter las latas y cajas en los gabinetes.

\- Cuando Pidge se despierte, hágamelo saber, ¿Vale? —dijo, en una voz suave—. Traje espagueti, mezcla para panqueques, y fresas, y esa avena de mierda con los paquetes de chocolate, y a ella le gusta el cereal de Fruity Pebbles, ¿Verdad, Ino? —Preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

Cuando me vio, se congeló. Después de una pausa incómoda, su expresión se derritió y su voz era suave y dulce. —Hola, Pigeon.

Yo no podía haber estado más confundida si hubiera despertado en un país extranjero. Nada tenía sentido. Al principio pensé que había sido botada y Sasuke llega con bolsas llenas de mi comida favorita.

Dio unos pasos hacia la sala, metiendo nerviosamente sus manos en los bolsillos. — ¿Tienes hambre, Pidge? Voy a hacerte algunos panqueques. O hay uh… hay avena. Y he conseguido alguna de esa mierda espumosa rosa con la que las chicas se afeitan y una secadora de pelo y… a…. un momento, está aquí. —dijo, corriendo a la habitación.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró, y luego dio vuelta a la esquina, el color había abandonado su rostro. Tomó una respiración profunda y juntó sus cejas. —Tus cosas están empacadas.

\- Lo sé. —dije.

\- Te vas. —dijo, derrotado.

Miré a Ino, quien miraba a Sasuke con ira, como si ella quisiera matarlo. — ¿Realmente esperabas que ella permaneciera aquí?

\- Bebé —susurró Naruto.

\- No me provoques, Naruto. No te atrevas a defenderlo de mí. —Ino explotó.

Sasuke parecía desesperado. —Lo siento tanto, Pidge. Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

\- Vamos, Saku. —dijo Ino. Se levantó y tiró de mi brazo.

Sasuke dio un paso, pero Ino lo apuntó con su dedo. — ¡Dios, ayúdame, Sasuke! ¡Si intentas detenerla, te empaparé en gasolina y prenderé fuego mientras duermes!

\- Ino. —dijo Naruto, sonado un poco desesperado. Pude ver que él estaba dividido entre su primo y la mujer que amaba, y me sentí terrible por él. La situación era exactamente como la que él había estado tratando de evitar todo el tiempo.

\- Estoy bien. —dije, exasperada por la tensión en la sala.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que estás bien? —preguntó Naruto, casi esperanzado.

Rodé mis ojos. —Sasuke trajo mujeres a casa del bar anoche, ¿Y qué?

Ino parecía preocupada. —Uh, Saku. ¿Estás diciendo que estás bien con lo que pasó?

Los miré a todos. —Sasuke puede traer a casa a quien quiera. Es su apartamento.

Ino me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, Naruto estaba al borde de una sonrisa y Sasuke parecía peor que antes.

\- ¿Tú no empacaste sus cosas? —preguntó Sasuke.

Sacudí la cabeza y miré el reloj; pasaban de las dos de la tarde. —No, y ahora voy a tener que desempacar todo. Todavía tengo que comer, ducharme y vestirme… —dije, caminando hacia el baño. Una vez que cerré la puerta detrás de mí me recosté contra ella y me se deslicé hasta el suelo. Estaba segura de que había hecho enojar a Ino más allá de poder reconciliarnos, pero le hice una promesa a Naruto y tenía la intención de mantener mi palabra.

Un suave golpe en la puerta se escuchó encima de mí. — ¿Pidge? —dijo Sasuke.

\- ¿Sí? —dije, tratando de sonar normal.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar?

\- Puedo irme si quieres que lo haga, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

La puerta vibraba a causa de los suaves golpes que Sasuke le daba con su frente. —No quiero que te vayas, pero no te culparía si lo hicieras.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que estoy liberada de la apuesta?

Hubo una larga pausa. —Si digo que sí, ¿Te irás?

\- Bueno, sí. Yo no vivo aquí, tonto —dije, forzando una pequeña risa.

\- Entonces no, la apuesta sigue en pie.

Miré hacia arriba y sacudí la cabeza, sintiendo como las lágrimas hacían que me ardieran los ojos. No tenía idea de por qué estaba llorando, pero no podía detenerlo.

\- ¿Puedo tomar una ducha, ahora?

\- Sí… —Suspiró.

Escuché los zapatos de Ino entrar en la sala y pasando fuerte junto a Sasuke. —Eres un bastardo egoísta. —Gruñó, azotando la puerta de Naruto tras de ella.

Me levanté del suelo, abrí la llave de la regadera y luego me desnudé, tirando de la cortina detrás de mí.

Después de otro golpe en la puerta, Sasuke aclaró su garganta. — ¿Pigeon? Traje algunas de tus cosas.

\- Sólo déjalas en el lavamanos. Yo me encargo.

Sasuke entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. —Estaba enojado. Te escuché escupirle todo lo que está mal conmigo a Ino y me enfureció. Sólo quería salir, y tomar unas copas, y tratar de entender algunas cosas, pero antes que lo supiera, estaba borracho y esas chicas… —Hizo una pausa—. Me desperté esta mañana y no estabas en la cama, y cuando te encontré en el sillón reclinable y vi los paquetes en el piso, me sentí enfermo.

Simplemente podrías haberme preguntado en lugar de gastar todo ese dinero en el supermercado para sobornarme para quedarme.

\- No me importa el dinero, Pidge. Tenía miedo de que te fueras y nunca me hablaras de nuevo.

Me estremecí ante su explicación. No me había detenido a pensar en cómo le haría sentir el oírme hablar sobre lo mal que él estaba para mí, y ahora la situación estaba demasiado desordenada para salvarla.

\- No quise herir tus sentimientos. —dije, parada bajo el agua.

\- Sé que no lo hiciste. Y sé que no importa lo que diga ahora, porque jodí todo… como siempre lo hago.

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- ¿Sí?

\- No conduzcas ebrio en tu moto, ¿Está bien?

Esperé durante un minuto completo, hasta que finalmente tomó una respiración profunda y habló. —Sí, está bien. —dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente capi, espero sigan disfrutando tanto de esta histoira como yo.**

 **Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!**

 *** Tater tot:** **Marca de patatas fritas en forma de bolita.**

 *** Benjamins: Dos billetes de $100 dólares.**

 *** Pollyanna: Se usa para describir a una persona que es optimista de manera exagerada, haciendo referencia a la novela del mismo nombre sobre una niña huérfana llamada Pollyanna, la cual siempre veía el lado bueno de todo.**

 *** Fruity Pebbles: Cereal con los personajes de los dibujos animados Los Picapiedra.**


	5. AKASUNA SASORI

**Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akasuna Sasori**

\- Adelante. —dije, escuchando un golpe en la puerta.

Sasuke entró y se quedó inmóvil en la puerta. —Vaya.

Sonreí y miré mi vestido. Era una falda corta, era sin duda más atrevido de lo que había llevado en el pasado. El material era delgado y negro. Sasori estaría en esa fiesta y yo tenía toda la intención de que me notara.

\- Te ves increíble. —dijo mientras yo me ponía mis zapatillas.

Le di un gesto de aprobación a su camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros.

\- Tú también te ves bien.

Sus mangas estaban enrolladas por encima de los codos, dejando al descubierto los intrincados tatuajes en sus antebrazos. Me di cuenta de que su brazalete favorito de cuero negro estaba alrededor de su muñeca cuando metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Ino y Naruto nos esperaban en la sala. —Sasori se va a mear a sí mismo cuando te vea. —Ino rió mientras Naruto dirigía el camino al coche.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y me deslicé en el asiento trasero del Charger de Naruto. A pesar de que ambos habíamos ocupado ese asiento en innumerables ocasiones, de pronto fue incomodo estar sentada a su lado.

Los autos se alineaban en la calle, algunos incluso estaban estacionados sobre el césped. La Casa estaba a reventar y la gente aún seguía llegando caminando por la calle desde los dormitorios. Naruto se estacionó sobre el césped en la parte posterior, Ino y yo seguimos a los chicos al interior.

Sasuke me trajo un vaso de plástico rojo lleno de cerveza y luego se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído. —No tomes nada de nadie que no sea Naruto o yo. No quiero que nadie agregue algo en tu bebida.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Nadie va a poner nada en mi bebida, Sasuke.

\- Sólo no aceptes nada que no venga de mí, ¿De acuerdo? Ya no estás en Kansas, Pigeon.

\- No había escuchado eso antes. —dije sarcásticamente, tomando un trajo.

Una hora y media pasó y Sasori aún seguía sin aparecer.

Ino y Naruto bailaban una canción lenta en la sala cuando Sasuke tiró de mi mano. — ¿Quieres bailar?

\- No gracias. —dije.

Su cara se ensombreció. Toqué su hombro. —Estoy cansada, Sasuke.

Puso su mano sobre la mía y comenzó a hablar, pero cuando miré más allá de él, vi que Sasori estaba caminando hacia nosotros.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de mi expresión y volteó.

\- ¡Hola, Sakura! ¡Viniste! —Sonrió Sasori.

\- Sí, hemos estado aquí desde una hora o algo así. —le dije, retirando mi mano del agarre de Sasuke.

\- ¡Te ves increíble! —Gritó sobre la música.

\- ¡Gracias! —Le sonreí, lanzándole una mirada a Sasuke. Sus labios estaban juntos y una línea se había formado entre sus cejas.

Sasori asintió con la cabeza hacia la sala y sonrió. — ¿Quieres bailar?

Arrugué mi nariz y sacudí la cabeza. —No, estoy un poco cansada. Entonces, Sasori miró a Sasuke. —Pensé que no vendrías.

\- Cambié de opinión. —dijo Sasuke, irritado por tener que dar explicaciones.

\- Ya veo. —dijo Sasori, mirándome a mí—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?

Asentí con la cabeza y luego seguí a Sasori por las escaleras. Él se detuvo, tomando mi mano mientras subíamos al segundo piso. Cuando llegamos a la parte superior, él abrió un par de puertas francesas hacia el balcón.

\- ¿Tienes frío? —Preguntó.

\- Sólo un poco. —le dije, sonriendo cuando vi que él se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió mis hombros—. Gracias.

\- ¿Estás aquí con Sasuke?

\- Viajamos juntos.

La cara de Sasori se extendió en una amplia sonrisa y luego miró hacia el césped. Un grupo de chicas estaban agrupadas, con los brazos alrededor de ellas para combatir contra el frío. Papel crepe y latas de cerveza estaban sobre la hierba, junto a ellas botellas de licor vacías. Entre el alboroto, los hermanos Sig Tau estaban de pie alrededor de su obra maestra: una pirámide de barriles decorados con luces blancas.

Sasori meneó la cabeza. —Este lugar estará destruido por la mañana. El equipo de limpieza va a estar ocupado.

\- ¿Tienen un equipo de limpieza?

\- Sí. —sonrió—. Los llamamos estudiantes de primer año.

\- Pobre Naruto.

\- Él no está en el equipo. Él obtiene un pase porque es primo de Sasuke y él no vive en la Casa.

\- ¿Tú vives en la Casa?

Sasori asintió con la cabeza. —Los últimos dos años. Necesito conseguir un apartamento, de todos modos. Necesito un lugar más tranquilo para estudiar

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿estás matriculándote en Negocios?

\- Biología, con especialidad en Anatomía. Me falta sólo un año más, tomar el MCAT10 y después espero asistir a Harvard Med.

\- ¿Ya sabes si has sido aceptado?

\- Mi papá fue a Harvard. Quiero decir, no estoy seguro, pero él es un ex alumno generoso si sabes a lo que me refiero. Tengo calificaciones perfectas, obtuve dos mil doscientos en mi SAT11, treinta y seis en mi ACT12. Estoy en una buena posición para un lugar.

\- ¿Tu padre es médico?

Sasori lo confirmó con una sonrisa afable. —Es cirujano ortopedista.

\- Impresionante.

\- ¿Y tú? —Preguntó.

\- Aún no he decido.

\- La típica respuesta de un estudiante de primer año.

Suspiré de manera dramática. —Supongo que he arruinado las posibilidades de ser excepcional.

\- Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Captaste mi atención desde el primer día de clase. ¿Qué estás haciendo en cálculo para tercer año como estudiante de primer año?

Sonreí y torcí el pelo alrededor de mi dedo. —Las matemáticas son fácil para mí. Tomé las clases en la escuela secundaria y dos cursos de verano en el Estado de Wichita.

\- Eso sí es impresionante. —dijo.

Nos quedamos de pie en el balcón durante una hora, hablando de todo, desde los restaurantes locales hasta cómo me hice tan buena amiga con Sasuke.

\- Yo no lo mencionaría, pero los dos parecen ser el tema de conversación.

\- Genial. —murmuré.

\- Es raro para Sasuke. Él no crea amistades con las mujeres. Él tiende a ser el enemigo la mayoría del tiempo.

\- Oh, yo no lo sé. He visto unas cuantas que tienen pérdida de memoria a corto plazo o son demasiado indulgentes cuando se relaciona a él.

Sasori se echó a reír. —La gente simplemente no entiende su relación. Tienes que admitir que es un poco ambigua.

\- ¿Estás preguntándome si me acuesto con él?

Él sonrió. —No estarías aquí con él si lo hicieras. Lo conozco desde que tenía catorce años y soy muy consciente de la forma en que opera. Tengo curiosidad sobre su amistad, sin embargo.

\- Eso es lo que es. — Me encogí de hombros—. Salimos, comemos, vemos T.V., estudiamos y discutimos. Eso es todo.

Sasori rió en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza ante mi honestidad. —He oído que eres la única persona con el derecho de poner a Sasuke en su lugar. Eso es un título honorífico.

\- Como sea. Él no es tan malo como todo el mundo le hace ser.

El cielo se puso morado y después rosa cuando el sol se abrió paso por encima del horizonte. Sasori miró su reloj, mirando por encima de la barandilla a la pequeña multitud en el césped. —Parece que la fiesta ha terminado.

\- Será mejor que encuentre a Naruto e Ino.

\- ¿Te importaría si te llevo a casa? —Preguntó.

Traté de controlar mi emoción. —No, en absoluto. Se lo dejaré saber a Ino —Entré por la puerta y después me encogí antes de darme la vuelta—. ¿Sabes dónde vive Sasuke?

Sasori levantó sus gruesas cejas. —Sí, ¿por qué?

Ahí es donde me estoy quedando. —le dije, preparándome para su reacción.

\- ¿Te estás quedando con Sasuke?

\- De hecho, perdí una apuesta, así que estaré allí por un mes.

\- ¿Un mes?

\- Es una larga historia. —me encogí de hombros tímidamente.

\- ¿Pero ustedes sólo son amigos?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces te llevaré a casa de Sasuke. —sonrió.

Troté por las escaleras para buscar a Ino y pasé junto a un Sasuke sombrío, que parecía estar molesto con la chica borracha que hablaba con él. Él me siguió hasta la sala mientras yo tiraba del vestido de Ino.

\- Si quieren pueden adelantarse. Sasori ofreció llevarme a casa.

\- ¿Qué? —dijo Ino con el entusiasmo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke, enojado.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? —Le preguntó Ino.

Él miró a Ino y luego me llevó hasta la esquina, su mandíbula revoloteando bajo su piel. —Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Saqué mi brazo de su agarre. —Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Sasuke.

\- Al demonio si no lo es. No dejaré que viajes a casa con un completo extraño. ¿Y si trata aprovecharse de ti?

\- ¡Bien! ¡Él es lindo!

La expresión de Sasuke cambió de la sorpresa a la ira, y me preparé para lo que podría decir después. — ¿Sasori Akasuna, Pidge? ¿En serio? Sasori Akasuna, —repitió con desdén—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese, de todos modos?

Me crucé de brazos. —Ya está bien, Sasuke. Estás comportándote como un idiota.

Se inclinó, aparentemente nervioso. —Lo mataré si te toca.

\- Me gusta. —le dije, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Él pareció sorprendido por mi confesión y luego su expresión se volvió severa. —Está bien. Si terminas debajo de él en el asiento trasero de su coche, después no vengas llorando conmigo.

Mi boca se abrió, ofendida y furiosa al instante.

\- No te preocupes, no lo haré. —le dije, alejándome de él.

Sasuke me agarró del brazo y suspiró, mirándome sobre su hombro. —No quise decir eso, Pidge. Si él te lastima, si tan sólo te hace sentir incómoda, sólo házmelo saber.

La ira se desvaneció y dejé caer mis hombros. —Sé que no lo quisiste. Pero tienes que ponerle un alto a este gran exceso de sobre protección de hermano mayor que tienes.

Sasuke se echó a reír. —No estoy jugando el papel del hermano mayor, Pigeon. Nada de eso.

Sasori apareció en la esquina y se metió las manos en el interior de los bolsillos, ofreciéndome su codo. — ¿Todo listo?

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y di un paso hacia el otro lado de Sasori para distraerlo de la expresión de Sasuke. —Sí, vámonos. —Tomé el brazo de Sasori y caminé con él unos poco pasos antes de volverme para decirle adiós a Sasuke, pero él estaba taladrando con la mirada la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sasori. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia mí y sus rasgos se suavizaron.

\- Ya basta. —dije a través de mis dientes, siguiendo a Sasori entre la multitud hacia su coche.

\- Es ese plateado. —Los faros de su coche parpadearon dos veces cuando él presionó la llave inalámbrica.

Él abrió la puerta del pasajero y reí.

\- ¿Conduces un Porsche?

\- Ella no sólo es un Porsche. Ella es un Porsche 911 GT3. Hay una diferencia.

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿Es el amor de tu vida? —Le dije, citando la declaración de Sasuke acerca de su motocicleta.

\- No, es sólo un coche. El amor de mi vida será una mujer con mi apellido.

Me permití una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de no parecer excesivamente afectada por su declaración. Él tomó mi mano para ayudarme a entrar en el coche y cuando él se sentó al volante, apoyó la cabeza en contra de su asiento y me sonrió.

\- ¿Qué harás esta noche?

\- ¿Esta noche? —Le pregunté.

\- Ya es de mañana. Y quiero invitarte a cenar antes de que alguien se me adelante.

Una sonrisa se extendió en mi cara. —No tengo ningún plan.

\- ¿Te recogeré a las seis?

\- Está bien. —dije, mirándolo tomar mis dedos entre los suyos.

* * *

Sasori me llevó directamente a casa de Sasuke, manteniéndose al límite de velocidad y mi mano en la suya. Se puso detrás de la Harley, y al igual que antes, me abrió la puerta. Una vez que llegamos a la puerta, él se inclinó para besar mi mejilla.

\- Descansa un poco. Nos vemos esta noche. —me susurró al oído.

\- Adiós. —sonreí, girando el pomo. Cuando la empuje, la puerta cedió y me lanzó hacia adelante.

Sasuke me agarró del brazo antes de caer. —Tranquila.

Me volví para ver a Sasori mirándonos con una expresión incómoda. Se inclinó para mirar en el apartamento. — ¿Ninguna joven humillada, varada, que tenga que darle un aventón a casa?

Sasuke miró a Sasori. —No empieces conmigo. Sasori sonrió y guiñó un ojo. —Siempre estoy dándole problemas. No tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo a menudo desde que él se dio cuenta que es más fácil si consigue que ellas lleguen aquí en sus propios autos.

\- Supongo que eso sí simplifica las cosas. —dije, bromeando.

\- No es gracioso, Pidge.

\- ¿Pidge?

\- Es uh… una abreviatura de Pigeon. Es sólo un apodo, ni siquiera sé de dónde lo sacó. —le dije. Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí incómoda con el nombre que Sasuke me había concedido en la noche que nos conocimos.

\- Tendrás que contármelo cuando lo averigües. Suena como una buena historia. — sonrió Sasori—. Buenas noches, Sakura.

\- ¿Quieres decir buenos días? —dije, viéndolo trotar por las escaleras.

\- Eso también. —gritó con una sonrisa dulce.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y tuve retirar mi cabeza antes de que me golpeara con ella. — ¿Qué? —pregunté.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Yo le seguí y luego salté sobre un pie para retirar uno de mis tacones. — Él es bueno, Sasuke.

Suspiró y se acercó a mí. —Te vas a lastimar. —dijo, enganchando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura con una mano y quitando mis zapatillas con la otra. Los arrojó en el armario y luego se quitó la camisa, caminando hacia la cama.

Abrí la cremallera de mi vestido y lo deslicé por mis caderas, pateándolo hacia la esquina. Tiré una camiseta sobre mi cabeza, después desabroché el sujetador, retirándolo a través de la manga de mi camisa. Cuando acomodé mi pelo en un moño en la parte superior de mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que él me miraba.

Estoy segura que no hay nada que no hayas visto antes. —le dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me deslicé bajo las sábanas y me recosté en contra de mi almohada. Él se desabrochó el cinturón y tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo, quitándoselos.

Esperé mientras él permanecía en silencio por un momento. Yo estaba de espaldas a él, así que me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, de pie al lado de la cama en silencio. La cama cóncavo cuando finalmente se arrastró sobre el colchón junto a mí y me puse rígida cuando su mano se posó en mi cadera.

\- No fui a una pelea esta noche. —dijo—. Hayate llamó. Pero no fui.

\- ¿Por qué? —dije, volviéndome hacia él.

\- Quería asegurarme de que llegaras a casa.

Arrugué la nariz. —No hace falta que me cuides.

Él trazó la longitud de mi brazo con su dedo, enviando escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. —Lo sé. Creo que todavía me siento mal por la otra noche.

\- Te dije que no me importaba.

Se sostuvo sobre su codo, el ceño fruncido dudosamente en su cara. — ¿Es por eso que dormiste en el sillón? ¿Por qué no te importaba?

\- No podía conciliar el sueño después de que… tus amigas se fueron.

\- Dormiste demasiado bien en el sillón. ¿Por qué no sólo dormiste conmigo?

\- ¿Quieres decir junto a un hombre que todavía olía como un par de moscas de bar que acababa de enviar a casa? ¡No lo sé! ¡Qué egoísta de mi parte!

Sasuke hizo una mueca. —Te dije que lo siento.

\- Y yo te dije que no me importaba. Buenas noches. —le dije, volviéndome hacia el otro lado.

Unos instantes de silencio pasaron. Él deslizó la mano en la parte superior de mi almohada, colocando su mano sobre la mía. Acarició las delicadas partes de piel entre los dedos y luego apretó los labios contra mi pelo. —Estuve tan preocupado de que no me dirigieras la palabra de nuevo… creo que es peor que seas indiferente.

Mis ojos se cerraron. — ¿Qué quieres de mí, Sasuke? No quieres que esté molesta por lo que hiciste, pero quieres que me importe. Le dijiste a Ino que no quieres nada conmigo, pero te enojas cuando yo digo lo mismo, tanto que sales como alma que lleva el diablo y consigues emborracharte ridículamente. No haces ningún sentido.

\- ¿Es por eso que le dijiste esas cosas a Ino? ¿Por qué le dije que no saldría contigo?

Apreté los dientes. Él acababa de insinuar que yo estaba jugando con él. Formulé la respuesta más directa que pude pensar. —No, quise decir lo que dije. Sólo que no lo decía como un insulto.

Sasuke suspiró. —Yo sólo lo dije porque, —rascó su corto cabello, nervioso—, no quiero arruinar las cosas, Pigeon. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer para merecerte. Estaba tratando de comprenderlo en mi cabeza.

\- Como sea. Tengo que dormir un poco. Tengo una cita esta noche.

\- ¿Con Sasori? —preguntó, la ira filtrándose a través de su tono.

\- Sí. ¿Puedo ir a dormir?

\- Por supuesto, —dijo, empujándose a sí mismo fuera de la cama y luego cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El sillón reclinable chirrió bajo su peso y las voces ahogadas de la televisión llenaban el pasillo. Me obligué a cerrar los ojos y traté de calmarme lo suficiente como para quedarme dormida, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 3 PM cuando abrí los ojos. Agarré una toalla y mi bata y luego caminé hacia el cuarto de baño. Tan pronto como cerré la cortina de la ducha, la puerta se abrió y cerró. Esperé a que alguien hablara, pero el único sonido fue el chasquido de la tapa del inodoro en contra de la porcelana.

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- No, soy yo, —dijo Ino.

\- ¿Tienes que hacer pis aquí? Tú tienes tu propio cuarto de baño.

\- Naruto ha estado allí durante media hora vomitando. No entraré allí.

\- Genial.

\- He oído que tienes una cita esta noche. ¡Sasuke está enojado! —Exclamó.

\- ¡A las seis! Él es tan dulce, Ino. Él es… —me detuve, suspirando. Estaba hablando efusivamente, y no era normal en mí hablar a borbotones. Todo lo que hacía era pensar que tan perfecto había sido desde el momento en que lo había conocido. Él era exactamente lo que necesitaba, el polo opuesto de Sasuke.

\- ¿Te dejó sin palabras? —Ella rió.

Asomé mi cabeza por la cortina. — ¡No quería volver a casa! ¡Podría haber hablado con él para siempre!

\- Suena prometedor. ¿No es un poco extraño que estés aquí?

Me metí bajo el agua, enjuagando la espuma. —Se lo he explicado.

El inodoro se enjuagó, y el grifo se encendió, por lo que el agua se tornó fría por un momento. Grité y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- ¿Pidge? —dijo Sasuke.

Ino se echó a reír. —Sólo tiré la cadena del inodoro, Sasuke, cálmate.

\- Oh. ¿Estás bien, Pigeon?

\- Estoy genial. Fuera de aquí. —La puerta se cerró de nuevo y suspiré—. ¿Es mucho pedir cerraduras en las puertas? —Ino no respondió—. ¿Ino?

\- Es realmente una lástima que ustedes dos no pudieron estar en la misma página. Tú eres la única que podría haber… —Suspiró—. Olvídalo. Ya no importa.

Apagué el agua y me envolví en una toalla.

\- Eres tan mala como él. Es un virus… nadie aquí tiene sentido. Estás enojada con él, ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo sé. —concordó.

Encendí mi nuevo secador de pelo y comencé el proceso de arreglarme para mi cita con Sasori. Ricé mi cabello y me pinté las uñas y los labios de un tono rojo profundo. Era demasiado para una primera cita. Fruncí el ceño a mí misma en el espejo. No debí de ofenderme cuando Sasuke me acusó de estar jugando juegos, después de todo.

Tomando una última mirada de mí misma en el espejo, la culpa se apoderó de mí. Sasuke estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas y yo sólo estaba siendo terca. Salí a la sala y Sasuke sonrió, no era la reacción que estaba esperando.

\- Estás… hermosa.

\- Gracias. —le dije, confundida por la ausencia de irritación o celos en su voz.

Naruto silbó. —Buena elección, Sakura. A los chicos les gusta el rojo.

\- Y los rizos son magníficos. —añadió Ino.

El timbre sonó e Ino sonrió, agitando su mano con entusiasmo exagerado. — ¡Qué te diviertas!

Abrí la puerta. Sasori sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores, él llevaba pantalones de vestir y corbata. Sus ojos hicieron una recorrida sobre mí rápidamente, desde el vestido hasta mis zapatos y luego de abajo a arriba.

\- Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto. —dijo, sinceramente.

Miré hacia atrás para despedirme de Ino, cuya sonrisa era tan grande que podía ver cada uno de sus dientes. Naruto tenía la expresión de un padre orgulloso y Sasuke mantuvo los ojos en la televisión.

Sasori me tendió la mano, dirigiéndome a su brillante Porsche. Una vez dentro, dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

\- ¿Qué? —Le pregunté.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, estaba un poco nervioso por recoger a la mujer con la cual Uchiha Sasuke está enamorado… de su apartamento. No sabes cuántas personas me han acusado de estar loco el día de hoy.

\- Sasuke no está enamorado de mí. Él muy apenas puede soportar estar cerca de mí a veces.

\- ¿Entonces es una relación de amor/odio? Porque cuando le conté a mis hermanos que te llevaría cenar esta noche, todos dijeron la misma cosa. Él ha estado comportándose tan erráticamente, incluso más de lo habitual, que todos han llegado a la misma conclusión.

\- Están equivocados. —insistí.

Sasori meneó la cabeza como si yo estuviera completamente desorientada. Él apoyó su mano sobre la mía. —Será mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo una mesa esperándonos.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En Biasetti. Me arriesgué… espero que te guste la comida italiana.

\- Levanté una ceja. — ¿No era un corto plazo para reservaciones? Ese lugar siempre está lleno.

\- Bueno… es nuestro restaurante. La mitad, de todos modos.

\- Me gusta la comida italiana. —sonreí.

Sasori condujo hacia el restaurante en el límite de velocidad, usando su señal apropiadamente y disminuyendo a una distancia razonable para cada luz amarilla. Cuando hablaba, muy apenas retiró los ojos de la carretera. Cuando llegamos a restaurante, me reí.

\- ¿Qué? —Preguntó.

\- Es sólo que eres… un conductor muy prudente. Es algo bueno.

\- ¿Diferente de la parte trasera de la moto de Sasuke? —Él sonrió.

\- Me habría reído, pero la diferencia no se sentía bien. —No hablemos de Sasuke esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Muy bien. —dijo, saliendo para abrir mi puerta.

* * *

Estábamos sentados inmediatamente en nuestra mesa, junto a una enorme ventana. Aunque llevaba un vestido, parecía pobre en comparación con las otras mujeres en el restaurante. Ellas estaban goteando en diamantes y usando vestidos de coctel. Nunca antes había comido en un lugar tan elegante como éste.

Pedimos y Sasori cerró el menú sonriéndole al camarero. —Y nos trae una botella de Allegrini Amarone, por favor.

\- Por supuesto, señor. —dijo el camarero, tomando nuestros menús.

\- Este lugar es increíble. —le susurré, apoyándome contra la mesa.

Sus ojos se suavizaron. —Gracias, le dejaré saber a mi padre lo que piensas.

Una mujer se acercó a nuestra mesa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño francés, una raya gris interrumpiendo el flequillo de su cabello. Traté de no mirar las brillantes joyas reposando alrededor de su cuello o meciéndose de ida y vuelta en sus oídos, pero sin duda alguna fueron hechos para ser vistos. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a mí.

Rápidamente se volvió para mirar a mi cita. — ¿Quién es tu amiga, Sasori?

\- Madre, ésta es Haruno Sakura. Sakura ella es mi madre, Akasuna Vivienne.

Extendí mi mano y ella la sacudió sólo una vez. En un movimiento practicado, el interés incendió los rasgos afilados de su cara y miró a Sasori. — ¿Haruno?

Tragué saliva, preocupada de que ella había reconocido el nombre.

La expresión de Sasori se volvió impaciente. —Ella es de Wichita, mamá. No conoces a su familia. Ella asiste a Eastern.

\- ¿Ah, sí? —Vivienne me miró de nuevo—. Sasori estará asistiendo a Harvard el próximo año.

\- Eso es lo que él dijo. Creo que es genial. Usted debe de estar muy orgullosa.

La tensión alrededor de sus ojos se suavizó un poco y en las comisuras de sus labios apareció una sonrisa de suficiencia. —Lo estamos. Gracias.

Me sorprendió la forma en que sus palabras eran educadas, más aun así goteaban con insultos. No era un talento que había desarrollado de la noche a la mañana. La Sra. Hayes debía haber pasado sus años restregando su superioridad a los demás.

\- Es bueno verte, mamá. Buenas noches. —Ella besó su mejilla, frotó el lápiz labial con el dedo pulgar y luego regresó a su mesa—. Lo siento, yo no sabía que ella estaría aquí.

\- Está bien. Ella parece… genial.

Sasori se echó a reír. —Sí, para una piraña. —Ahogué una risa y él ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa—. Ella se ablandará. Sólo le toma un poco de tiempo.

\- Esperemos que sea antes de que te vayas a Harvard.

Hablamos sin cesar acerca de la comida, de Eastern, cálculo e incluso sobre el Círculo. Sasori era encantador, divertido y decía las cosas correctas. Varias personas se acercaron a Sasori para saludarlo y él siempre me presentó con una sonrisa de orgullo. Él era considerado como una celebridad dentro de las paredes del restaurante y cuando nos retiramos, sentí la presión de los ojos de todos en la habitación.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? —Le pregunté.

\- Me temo que tengo un examen en Anatomía el lunes a primera hora. Tengo que estudiar. —dijo, cubriendo mi mano con la suya.

\- Mejor tú que yo. —le dije, tratando de no sonar demasiada decepcionada.

Condujo al apartamento y me llevó hasta las escaleras de la mano.

\- Gracias, Sasori. —sonreí—. Pase un rato fantástico.

\- ¿Es demasiado pronto para pedirte una segunda cita?

\- No, para nada. —sonreí.

\- ¿Te llamó mañana?

\- Suena perfecto.

Luego vino el momento del silencio incómodo. El elemento de las citas que temo. Besarse o no besarse, odiaba esa pregunta.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarme si me besaría o no, él tomó cada lado de mi cara y me acercó a él, presionando sus labios contra los míos. Eran suaves, cálidos y maravillosos. Se retiró y luego me besó otra vez.

\- Te hablo mañana, Cerezo.

Me despedí con la mano, mirándolo caminar por las escaleras hacia su coche.

\- Adiós.

Una vez más, cuando giré el picaporte, la puerta se abrió de un tirón y caí hacia adelante. Sasuke me atrapó y recuperé el equilibrio.

\- ¿Quieres parar de hacer eso? —Le dije, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

\- ¿Cerezo? ¿Qué eres, un vídeo de ejercicios? —Se burló.

\- ¿Pigeon? —dije con la misma cantidad de desdén—. ¿Una molesta ave que hace popo por toda la acera?

\- A ti te agrada Pigeon —dijo él a la defensiva—. Es una paloma, una chica atractiva, una carta ganadora en el póker, tú sólo elige. Tú eres mi paloma.

Me agarré de su brazo para quitarme los tacones y luego caminé a su habitación. Cuando ya me había cambiado en mi pijama, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para permanecer enojada con él.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Pasaste un buen rato?

\- Pase —suspiré—, un rato fantástico. Un momento perfecto. Él es… —No podía pensar en una palabra adecuada para describirlo, así que sólo negué con la cabeza.

\- ¿Te besó?

Apreté los labios y asentí con la cabeza. —Tiene unos labios realmente suaves.

Sasuke se estremeció. —No me importa qué tipo de labios tiene.

\- Créeme, es importante. Me pongo nerviosa con los primeros besos, también, pero éste no fue tan malo.

\- ¿Te pones nerviosa acerca de un beso? —Preguntó, divertido.

\- Sólo los primeros besos. Los detesto.

\- Yo los detestaría, también, si tuviera que besar a Akasuna no Sasori.

Me reí y fui al cuarto de baño para lavar el maquillaje de mi cara. Sasuke me siguió, apoyándose contra la puerta. —Así que, ¿van a salir otra vez?

\- Sí. Él me llamará mañana. —Me sequé la cara y corrí por el corredor, saltando sobre la cama.

Sasuke se quedó en sus bóxers y se sentó de espaldas a mí. Un poco desplomado, parecía estar agotado. Los músculos de su espalda se extendieron cuando él lo hizo, él me miró por un momento. —Si pasaron un buen rato, ¿por qué estás en casa tan temprano?

\- Él tiene un examen el lunes.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz. — ¿A quién le importa?

\- Él está tratando de entrar a Harvard. Tiene que estudiar.

Él resopló, arrastrándose sobre su estómago. Lo observé meter las manos debajo de la almohada, parecía irritado. —Sí, eso es lo que sigue diciéndole a todo mundo.

\- No seas aguafiestas. Él tiene sus prioridades… Creo que es responsable.

\- ¿No debería su chica ser una de sus prioridades?

\- No soy su chica. Hemos salido sola una vez, Sasuke. —lo regañé.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué son? —Le lancé una mirada sucia y él se echó a reír—. ¿Qué? ¡Tengo curiosidad!

Al ver que estaba siendo sincero, le describí todo, desde el restaurante, la comida hasta las dulces y divertidas cosas que dijo Sasori. Sabía que mi boca estaba congelada en una sonrisa ridícula, pero no podía dejar de sonreír mientras describía mi perfecta noche.

Sasuke me miraba con una sonrisa divertida mientras yo borboteaba, incluso haciendo preguntas. A pesar de que él parecía frustrado con la situación de Sasori, tuve la clara sensación de que disfrutaba verme feliz.

Sasuke se recostó en su lado de la cama y yo bostecé. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento antes de que él suspirara. —Me alegro de que lo hayas pasado bien, Pidge. Te lo mereces.

\- Gracias. —sonreí. El tono de mi teléfono celular reverberó en la mesa de noche y me estiré para mirar la pantalla.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Ya es mañana. —dijo Sasori.

Miré el reloj y me eché a reír. Eran las doce y un minuto.

\- Ya lo es.

\- Entonces, ¿qué opinas sobre el lunes por la noche? —Preguntó.

\- Me tapé la boca por un momento y luego tomé una respiración profunda. —Eh, sí. El lunes por la noche suena genial.

\- Bien. Nos vemos el lunes. —dijo. Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Sasuke, quien observaba con leve molestia. Me aparté de él y me hice un ovillo, tensa de la emoción.

\- Eres tan empalagosa. —dijo Sasuke, dándome la espalda.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré.

Se dio la vuelta, tirando de mí hacia él. — ¿En verdad te gusta Sasori?

\- ¡No lo arruines, Sasuke!

Me miró por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta una vez más. —Akasuna Sasori. —suspiró.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Aquí** **les dejo el nuevo capi, perdonen la demora! prometo actualizar pronto igual que mi otro fic.**

 **Como siempre, ya saben, para quienes no conozcan el significado de algunas palabras las pondré aquí.**

 **!Muchas gracias por leer!**

 *** MCAT (** **Medical College Adimision Test): es un examen computarizado para los futuros estudiantes de medicina en . y Canadá.**

 *** SAT: Es un examen de razonamiento para ingresar a la universidad en . La máxima calificación es, de acuerdo con la escala del 2006, 2400.**

 *** ACT: El American College Testing (ACT por sus siglas en inglés) es un examen de rendimiento escolar para la escuela secundaria y admisiones universitarias en . La máxima puntación es 36.**


	6. PUNTO CRUCIAL

**Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Punto crucial**

La cita por la noche superó todas mis expectativas. Comimos comida china mientras yo reía ante las habilidades de Sasori con los palillos. Cuando él me llevó a casa, Sasuke abrió antes de que pudiera darme un beso. Cuando salimos el miércoles por la noche, Sasori se aseguró de besarme en el coche.

El jueves durante el almuerzo, Sasori me encontró en la cafetería y sorprendió a todos cuando se sentó en el lugar de Sasuke. Cuando Sasuke terminó su cigarrillo y entró, caminó pasando a Sasori con indiferencia, sentándose al final de la mesa. Megan se acercó a él, pero se mostró decepcionada cuando él la despidió con la mano. Después de eso, todos en la mesa estaban en silencio y me resultaba difícil concentrarme en cualquier cosa que Sasori decía.

\- Asumo que no estaba invitado —dijo Sasori, capturando mi atención.

\- ¿Qué?

\- He oído que tu fiesta de cumpleaños es el domingo. ¿No estoy invitado?

Ino miró a Sasuke, quien miró a Sasori, como si estuviera a punto de arrancarle la cabeza.

\- Era una fiesta sorpresa, Sasori. —dijo Ino en voz baja.

-Oh. —dijo Sasori, encogiéndose.

\- ¿Me estás dando una fiesta sorpresa? —Le pregunté a Ino.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —La idea fue de Sasuke. Es en el lugar de Brasil el domingo. Seis de la tarde.

Las mejillas de Sasori se tornaron de un rojo tenue. —Supongo que ahora realmente no estoy invitado.

\- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que lo estás! —dije, sosteniendo su mano por encima de la mesa. Doce pares de ojos se centraron en nuestras manos. Pude notar que Sasori estaba tan incómodo con la atención al igual que yo, así que retiré mi mano.

Sasori se puso de pie. —Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de clases. Te llamaré más tarde.

\- Está bien. —dije, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de disculpa.

Sasori se inclinó sobre la mesa y me besó en los labios. El silencio en la mesa se prolongó e Ino me dio un codazo después de que Sasori se marchó.

\- ¿No es espeluznante cómo todo el mundo te mira? —Susurró. Ella miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué? —Gritó Ino—. ¡Ocúpense de sus asuntos, pervertidos!

Uno por uno se volvieron hacia otro lado y los murmullos continuaron.

Me cubrí los ojos con las manos. —Sabes, antes era patética porque pensaban que era la novia de Sasuke. Ahora soy mala porque todo el mundo piensa que estoy rebotando entre Sasuke y Sasori como una pelota de ping pon. —Cuando Ino no hizo ningún comentario, la miré—. ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que tú también crees esa mierda!

\- ¡No he dicho nada! —dijo.

La miré con incredulidad. — ¿Pero eso es lo que tú piensas?

Ino negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Las heladas miradas de los otros estudiantes de pronto eran aparentes y me puse de pie, caminando hasta el final de la mesa.

\- Tenemos que hablar. —dije, tocando el hombro de Sasuke. Traté de sonar amable, pero la ira burbujeando dentro de mí provocó un filo a mis palabras. La población estudiantil, incluyendo mi mejor amiga, pensaba que estaba haciendo malabares con dos hombres. Sólo había una solución.

\- Pues habla —dijo Sasuke, lanzando algo empanado y frito en su boca.

Me inquieté, notando las miradas curiosas de todos a nuestro alcance. Cuando Sasuke seguía sin moverse, lo agarré del brazo y le di un buen tirón. Se levantó y me siguió afuera con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué, Pidge? —dijo, mirando de mi mano a su brazo y luego a mí.

\- Tienes que dejarme salir de la apuesta —le supliqué.

Su cara cayó. — ¿Te quieres ir? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

\- No hiciste nada, Sasuke. ¿No has notado a todo el mundo mirándonos? Estoy convirtiéndome rápidamente en la paria de la Universidad de Eastern.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y encendió un cigarrillo. —No es mi problema.

\- Sí, lo es. Sasori dijo que todo el mundo piensa que tiene deseos de morir porque estás enamorado de mí.

Las cejas de Sasuke se levantaron y se atragantó con el soplo de humo que acababa de inhalar. — ¿La gente está diciendo eso? —dijo, mientras tocía.

Asentí con la cabeza. Miró a lo lejos con los ojos muy abiertos, tomando otra calada.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Tienes que dejarme salir de la apuesta! No puedo salir con Sasori y vivir contigo al mismo tiempo. ¡Se ve terrible!

\- Deja de salir con Sasori.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. —Ese no es el problema y lo sabes.

\- ¿Es esa la única razón por la que quieres irte? ¿Por lo que dice la gente?

\- Por lo menos antes yo era la tonta y tú eras el tipo malo. —me quejé.

\- Responde la pregunta, Pidge.

\- ¡Sí!

Sasuke miró más allá de mí a los estudiantes que entraban y salían de la cafetería. Él estaba deliberando y me impacienté mientras él tomaba su decisión.

Finalmente, se mantuvo firme, resuelto. —No.

Negué con la cabeza, segura de haber entendido mal.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- No. Tú misma lo dijiste: una apuesta es una apuesta. Después del mes, estarás con Sasori, él se convertirá en un médico, se casarán y tendrán hijos y nunca te volveré a ver. —Hizo una mueca ante sus propias palabras—. Aún tengo tres semanas. No las dejaré pasar por chismes en el comedor.

Miré a través de la ventana de cristal para ver a todos en la cafetería mirándonos. La atención no deseada hizo que mis ojos ardieran. Pasé junto a él para dirigirme a la siguiente clase.

\- Pigeon —llamó Sasuke después de mí.

No me di la vuelta.

* * *

Esa noche, Ino se sentó en el suelo de azulejo del cuarto de baño, balbuceando sobre chicos mientras yo estaba en frente del espejo haciendo de mi pelo en una coleta. Sólo escuchaba a medias, pensando en que tan paciente Sasuke había sido—para Sasuke—sabiendo que a él no le gustaba la idea de Sasori recogiéndome de su apartamento casi todas las noches.

La expresión del rostro de Sasuke destelló en mi mente cuando le pedí que me dejara salir de la apuesta, y nuevamente cuando le dije que la gente decía que él estaba enamorado de mí. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué él no lo negó.

\- Bueno, Naruto piensa que estás siendo demasiada dura con él. Él nunca ha tenido a nadie lo suficiente importante para….

Sasuke asomó la cabeza y sonrió mientras miraba mi cabello alborotado. — ¿Quieres ir a cenar? —Preguntó.

Ino se puso de pie para mirarse en el espejo, pasando sus dedos por su pelo dorado. —Naruto quiere visitar el nuevo lugar Mexicano en el centro si ustedes quieren ir.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. —Pensé que Pidge y yo podríamos ir solos esta noche.

-Voy a salir con Sasori.

\- ¿Otra vez? —dijo, molesto.

\- Otra vez —le dije con una voz cantarina.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y me apresuré para abrirla. Sasori estaba delante de mí, su rubia cabellera ondulada encima de su recién cara afeitada.

\- ¿Alguna vez te vez menos que magnifica? —preguntó Sasori.

\- Basándome en la primera vez que vino aquí, tendré que decir que sí —dijo Sasuke detrás de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí, levantando un dedo hacia Sasori, señalándole que esperara. Me volví y eché los brazos alrededor de Sasuke. Se puso rígido con sorpresa y luego se relajó, tirando fuertemente de mí hacia él.

Miré a sus ojos y sonreí. —Gracias por organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Puedo tomar un vale para la cena?

Una docena de emociones se desplazaron por la cara de Sasuke, y entonces, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. — ¿Mañana?

Lo abracé y sonreí. —Absolutamente. —Me despedí de él mientras Sasori me tomaba de la mano.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Sasori.

\- No hemos estado llevándonos bien últimamente. Esa fue mi versión de una rama de olivo.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta.

\- No. —dije sonriendo, besando su mejilla.

* * *

En la cena, Sasori habló de Harvard, de la Casa y sus planes de buscar un apartamento. Sus cejas se juntaron. — ¿Te escoltará Sasuke a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

\- No estoy muy segura. No ha dicho nada al respecto.

\- Si no le importa, me gustaría llevarte. —Él tomó mi mano y me besó los dedos.

\- Le voy a preguntar. La fiesta fue su idea, así que…

\- Lo entiendo. Si no, te veré allí. —sonrió.

* * *

Sasori me llevó al apartamento, aparcando en el estacionamiento. Cuando me beso, sus labios se mantuvieron en los míos. Tiró del freno de mano mientras sus labios viajaron a lo largo de mi mandíbula al oído, y luego hacia mi cuello. Me tomó por sorpresa y dejé escapar un suspiro en respuesta.

\- Eres tan hermosa —susurró—. He estado distraído durante toda la noche, con tu pelo retirado fuera de tu cuello. —Él repartió besos por mi cuello y exhalé, un gemido escapando con mi aliento.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Sonreí, levantando mi barbilla para darle mejor acceso.

Sasori se enfocó en mis labios. Agarró cada lado de mi cara, dándome un beso un poco más firme que de costumbre. No teníamos mucho espacio en el coche, pero hicimos que el reducido espacio estuviera a nuestro favor. Se apoyó en mí, doblé mi rodilla cuando me dejé caer contra la ventana. Su lengua se deslizó dentro de mi boca y su mano tomó mi tobillo y luego la deslizó a lo largo de mi pierna a mi muslo. Las ventanas se empañaron en minutos con nuestra respiración dificultosa, pegándose en las heladas ventanas. Sus labios rozaron mi clavícula y luego su cabeza se elevó cuando el cristal vibró con varios golpes fuertes.

Sasori se sentó y yo me enderecé, ajustando mi vestido. Di un salto cuando la puerta se abrió. Sasuke e Ino estaban al lado del coche. Ino tenía una expresión simpática y Sasuke parecía estar a punto de una rabieta.

\- ¿Qué demonios, Sasuke? —Gritó Sasori.

De pronto, la situación se sintió peligrosa. Nunca había oído a Sasori levantar la voz, los nudillos de Sasuke estaban blancos mientras él apretaba sus manos en puños a los costados—y yo estaba en medio.

La mano de Ino parecía minúscula cuando la colocó en el voluminoso brazo de Sasuke, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Sasori en una alerta silenciosa.

\- Vamos, Sakura. Necesito hablar contigo —dijo.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- ¡Sólo ven! —gritó.

Miré a Sasori, viendo la irritación en sus ojos. —Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

\- No, está bien. Ve.

Sasuke me ayudó a salir del Porsche y luego pateó la puerta, cerrándola. Me volteé, interponiéndome entre él y el coche, empujando su hombro. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Basta!

Ino parecía nerviosa. No tomó mucho tiempo saber por qué. Sasuke olía a whisky; ella había insistido en acompañarlo o él le había pedido que viniera. De cualquier manera, ella era un elemento de disuasión a la violencia.

Las ruedas del Porsche de Sasori chillaron fuera del estacionamiento y Sasuke encendió un cigarrillo. —Puedes entrar, Ino.

Ella tiró de mi falda. —Vamos, Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas, Cerezo? —Bulló.

Asentí con la cabeza para que Ino siguiera adelante y de mala gana ella cumplió. Me crucé de brazos, lista para una pelea, preparándome para arremeterlo contra la inevitable charla. Sasuke tomó varias caladas de su cigarrillo y cuando fue obvio que él no iba a explicar nada, mi paciencia se agotó.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Le pregunté.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Porque estaba follándote delante de mi apartamento! —Gritó. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y podía ver que él era incapaz de tener una conversación racional.

Mantuve mi voz tranquila. —Puede que esté quedándome en tu casa, pero lo que hago, y con quien lo haga, es mi problema.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo. —Eres mucho mejor que eso, Pidge. No dejes que te folle en un coche como una barata cita de graduación.

\- ¡No iba a tener relaciones sexuales con él!

Hizo un gesto hacia el espacio vacío donde el coche de Sasori estaba. — ¿Qué estaban haciendo, entonces?

\- ¿Nunca has besado a alguien sin que llegue a nada más?

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera hablando galimatías. — ¿Cuál es el punto en eso?

\- Es el concepto que existe para mucha gente… sobre todo para aquellos que tienen citas.

\- Todas las ventanas estaban empañadas, el coche se estaba sacudiendo… ¿Cómo iba yo a saber? —dijo, agitando sus brazos en la dirección del estacionamiento vacío.

\- ¡Tal vez no deberías espiarme!

Se frotó la cara y sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo soportar esto, Pigeon. Siento que me estoy volviendo loco.

Tiré mis manos al aire y las dejé caer golpeando mis muslos. — ¿No puedes soportar qué?

\- Si tú duermes con él, no quiero saberlo. Iré a la cárcel por mucho tiempo si me entero que… simplemente no me lo digas.

\- Sasuke —bullí—. ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso! ¡Eso es un gran paso para mí!

\- ¡Eso es lo que todas las chicas dicen!

\- ¡No me refiero a las putas con las que lidias! ¡Me refiero a mí! —Dije, sosteniendo mi mano contra mi pecho—. ¡Yo no he… ugh! No importa.

Me alejé de él, pero me agarró del brazo, girándome hacia él.

\- ¿Tú no qué? —preguntó. No le respondí; no tenía que hacerlo. Podía ver el reconocimiento atravesar su rostro y se rió una vez—. ¿Eres virgen?

\- ¿Y qué? —dije, la sangre arremolinándose en mis mejillas.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los míos. —Es por eso que Ino estaba tan segura que no irías tan lejos.

\- Tuve el mismo novio los cuatro años de escuela secundaria. ¡Él era un aspirante a ministro bautista! ¡Esto nunca fue un tema para nosotros!

La ira de Sasuke se desvaneció y el alivio era evidente en sus ojos. — ¿Un ministro de la juventud? ¿Qué pasó después de toda la dura abstinencia?

\- Él quería casarse y quedarse en… Kansas. Yo no lo hacía. —Estaba desesperada por cambiar de tema. La diversión en los ojos de Sasuke era lo suficientemente humillante. No quería que él cavara más lejos en mi pasado.

Dio un paso hacia mí y sostuvo cada lado de mi cara. —Virgen —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado con la forma en que bailaste en The Red.

\- Muy gracioso. —le dije, dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

Sasuke intentó seguirme, pero tropezó y cayó, volviéndose boca arriba y riendo histéricamente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Levántate! —dije, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y le ayudé a subir las escaleras. Naruto y Ino ya estaban en cama, por lo que sin ayuda a plena vista, me quité los tacones para evitar romperme los tobillos al guiar a Sasuke a la habitación. Cayó de espaldas a la cama, tirando de mí con él.

Cuando aterrizamos, mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. Su expresión era repentinamente seria. Se inclinó, casi besándome, pero lo alejé. Las cejas de Sasuke se elevaron.

\- Ya basta, Sasuke —dije.

Me abrazó fuertemente contra él hasta que dejé de luchar y luego alejó la correa de mi vestido, haciendo que ésta colgara de mi hombro. —Desde que la palabra virgen salió de tus labios… tengo una urgencia repentina de ayudarte a salir de este vestido.

\- Qué mal. Estabas dispuesto a matar a Sasori por la misma razón hace veinte minutos, así que no seas un hipócrita.

\- Al diablo con Sasori. Él no te conoce como yo.

\- Anda, Sasuke. Vamos a quitarte la ropa y meterte a la cama.

\- De eso es de lo que estoy hablando. —rió entre dientes.

\- ¿Cuánto has bebido? —pregunté, consiguiendo finalmente poner mi pie entre sus piernas.

\- Lo suficiente. —sonrió, tirando del dobladillo de mi vestido.

\- Probablemente superaste lo suficiente hace mucho, —le dije, dándole una palmada en la mano. Coloqué mi rodilla en el colchón junto a él y tirando de su camisa sobre su cabeza. Intentó tomarme otra vez pero lo agarré de la muñeca, oliendo el hedor de acre en el aire—. Dios, Sasuke, apestas a Jack Daniels.

\- Jim Beam —corrigió con una inclinación ebria.

\- Huele a madera quemada y productos químicos.

\- Sabe así, también. —dijo riendo. Abrí la hebilla de su cinturón y tiré de los bucles. Se echó a reír con las sacudidas del movimiento y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarme—. Es mejor que cuides tu virginidad, Pidge. Sabes que me gusta duro.

\- Cállate. —dije, desabrochándole los pantalones vaqueros, deslizándolos hacia abajo sobre sus caderas y luego sus piernas. Tiré los vaqueros al suelo y me paré con las manos en mis caderas, mi respiración era dificultosa. Sus piernas estaban colgando de la cama, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración profunda y pesada. Se había quedado dormido.

Tomé una respiración profunda y caminé al armario. Sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras revolvía la ropa. Abrí la cremallera del vestido y lo empujé hacia abajo sobre mis caderas, dejándolo caer hasta los tobillos. Lo pateé a la esquina, deshice la cola de caballo, sacudiendo el pelo.

El armario estaba lleno de su ropa y la mía, solté una respiración, soplando mi cabello fuera de mi rostro mientras buscaba a través del desorden por una camiseta. Mientras que retiraba una de la percha, Sasuke se estrelló contra mi espalda, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

\- ¡Me asustaste hasta la mierda! —Me quejé.

Deslizó sus manos sobre mi piel. Me di cuenta de que se sentían diferentes; lentos y pausados. Cerré los ojos cuando tiró de mí contra él y enterró su cara en mi pelo, acariciando mi cuello. El sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía, hizo que me tomara un momento para protestar.

\- Sasuke…

Tiró de mi pelo a un lado y rozó sus labios a lo largo de mi espalda, de un hombro a otro, soltando el broche de mi sujetador. Besó la piel desnuda en la base de mi cuello y cerré los ojos, la cálida suavidad de su boca se sentía demasiado bien para detenerlo. Un silencioso gemido escapó de su garganta cuando él apretó su pelvis contra la mía, y pude sentir lo mucho que me deseaba a través de sus bóxers. Contuve la respiración, sabiendo que lo único que nos mantenía de ese gran paso que hace momentos estaba en contra eran sólo dos piezas de tela delgada.

Sasuke me volvió hacia él y luego presionó contra mí, inclinando mi espalda contra la pared. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y pude ver el dolor en su expresión mientras analizaba mi piel desnuda. Lo había visto persuadir a las mujeres, pero esto era diferente. Él no me quería conquistar; él quería que le dijera que sí.

Se inclinó para besarme, deteniéndose a tan sólo una pulgada de distancia. Podía sentir el calor radiando de su piel contra mis labios, y tuve que detenerme a mí misma de atraerlo el resto del camino. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel mientras él deliberaba, y luego sus manos se deslizaron desde mi espalda hasta el dobladillo de mi ropa interior. Su dedo índice se deslizó por mis caderas, entre mi piel y el tejido de encaje, y en el momento en que estaba a punto de tirar hacia abajo los delicados hilos, dudó. Justo cuando abrí la boca para decir sí, cerró los ojos.

\- No así. —susurró, rozando sus labios contra los míos—. Te deseo, pero no sucederá así.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su espalda en la cama, y yo me quedé por un momento con los brazos cruzados a través de mi estómago. Cuando su respiración se reguló, metí mis brazos a través de la camisa que aún tenía en la mano y tiré de ella sobre mi cabeza. Sasuke no se movió y dejé escapar una respiración de alivio, sabiendo que no podría contenernos a cualquiera de nosotros si él se despertaba con una menos honorable perspectiva.

Me apresuré al sillón reclinable y me desplomé en él, cubriendo mi cara con mis manos. Sentí las capas de frustración danzando de un lado a otro para luego estrellarse en sí dentro de mí. Sasori se había ido sintiéndose menospreciado, Sasuke esperó hasta que yo estaba viendo a alguien—alguien quien realmente me gustaba—para mostrar un interés en mí y yo parecía ser la única chica con la cual no era capaz de dormir, incluso, cuando estaba ebrio.

A la mañana siguiente, serví el jugo de naranja en un vaso grande y tomé un sorbo mientras sacudía la cabeza al ritmo de la música que descendía de mi iPod. Me había despertado antes de que saliera el sol, y luego me retorcí en el sillón hasta las ocho. Después de eso, decidí limpiar la cocina para pasar el rato hasta que mis menos ambiciosos compañeros se despertaran. Había cargado el lavavajillas, barrido y trapeado, y luego limpié los mostradores. Cuando la cocina estaba reluciente, agarré la cesta de ropa limpia y me senté en el sofá, doblándola hasta que hubo más de una docena de pilas de ella rodeándome.

Murmullos provinieron de la habitación de Naruto. Ino rió y luego se quedó en silencio unos minutos más, seguido por ruidos que me hicieron sentir un poco incómoda estar sentada sola en la sala de estar.

Apilé los montones de ropa doblada en la cesta y la llevé a la habitación de Sasuke, sonriendo al ver que no se había movido del lugar donde cayó la noche anterior. Dejé la cesta en el suelo y tiré de la sábana sobre él, ahogando una risa cuando se dio la vuelta.

\- Ven, Pigeon —dijo, murmurando algo inaudible antes de que su respiración se tornara lenta y profunda.

No pude evitar verlo dormir, sabiendo que él estaba soñando sobre mí envió una emoción a través de mis venas que no podía explicar. Sasuke se quedó en silencio, así que tomé una ducha, esperando el sonido de que alguien despierto calmaría los gemidos de Naruto e Ino y los crujidos y los golpes contra la pared. Cuando apagué el agua, me di cuenta de que ellos no estaban preocupados de quién los pudiera escuchar.

Me peiné, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante los gritos de Ino, más pareciendo a un perro de lana que a una estrella de porno. El timbre de la puerta sonó y agarré mi bata azul y ajusté el cinturón, trotando a través de la habitación hacia la puerta. Los ruidos de la habitación de Naruto se detuvieron de inmediato y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un Sasori sonriente.

\- Buenos días —dijo.

Retiré mi pelo mojado hacia atrás con los dedos. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- No me gustó la forma en que nos despedimos ayer por la noche. Salí esta mañana para buscar tu regalo de cumpleaños, y no podía esperar para dártelo. Así que —dijo, sacando una caja brillante del bolsillo de la chaqueta—, feliz cumpleaños, Cerezo.

Puso el paquete en mi mano y me incliné para besarlo en la mejilla. —Gracias.

\- Ábrelo. Quiero ver tu cara cuando lo hagas.

Metí el dedo por debajo de la cinta en la parte inferior de la caja y luego retiré el papel, entregándoselo. Una pulsera de brillantes diamantes reposaba en la caja.

\- Sasori. —susurré.

Sonrió. — ¿Te gusta?

\- Por supuesto —dije sosteniendo el brazalete en frente de mi cara en admiración—, pero es demasiado. No podría aceptar esto aunque hubiésemos estado saliendo por un año, mucho menos a la semana.

Sasori hizo una mueca. —Pensé que dirías eso. Busqué de arriba a abajo toda la mañana por tu perfecto regalo de cumpleaños, y cuando lo vi, supe que sólo había un lugar donde debía pertenecer —dijo, tomándolo de mis dedos y colocándolo alrededor de mi muñeca—. Y tenía razón. Se ve increíble en ti.

Levanté mi muñeca y sacudí la cabeza, hipnotizada por el brillo de colores que desprendían a la luz del sol. —Es lo más hermoso que he visto. Nadie nunca me había dado algo tan… —caro vino a mi mente, pero no quería decir eso—, elaborado. No sé qué decir.

Sasori se echó a reír y luego besó mi mejilla. —Di que lo llevarás mañana.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. —Lo llevaré —le dije, observando mi muñeca.

\- Me alegro que te guste. La expresión en tu rostro vale la pena por las siete tiendas a las que fui.

Suspiré. — ¿Fuiste a siete tiendas? —Él asintió con la cabeza y tomé su rostro entre mis manos—. Gracias. Es perfecto —le dije, besándolo rápidamente.

Me abrazó fuerte. —Tengo que irme. Tengo un almuerzo con mis padres, pero te llamo después, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien. ¡Gracias! —Llamé detrás de él, mirándolo trotar por las escaleras.

Me apresuré a entrar en el apartamento, sin poder apartar los ojos de mi muñeca.

\- ¡Mierda, Sakura! —Dijo Ino, tomando mi mano—. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

\- Sasori lo trajo. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños —le dije.

Ino me miró boquiabierta y luego hacia a la pulsera.

\- ¿Él te compró una pulsera de diamantes? ¿Después de una semana? Si no lo supiera mejor, ¡diría que tienes una entrepierna mágica!

Me reí en voz alta, comenzando un ridículo festival de risa en la sala de estar.

Naruto salió de su habitación, viéndose cansado y satisfecho. — ¿Sobre qué están chillando los pastelitos de frutas?

Ino levantó mi muñeca. — ¡Mira! ¡Su regalo de cumpleaños de Sasori!

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y después se agrandaron.

\- Vaya.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? —dijo Ino, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sasuke tropezó en la vuelta de la esquina, pareciendo un poco enfermo. —Ustedes son jodidamente ruidosos —gimió, abotonándose sus vaqueros.

-Lo siento —le dije, tirando de mi mano del agarre de Ino. Nuestro casi-momento se deslizó en mi mente y parecía que no podía verlo a los ojos.

Se tomó el resto de mi jugo de naranja y luego se secó su boca. — ¿Quién diablos me dejó beber tanto ayer por la noche?

Ino se burló. —Tú lo hiciste. Te fuiste a comprar un quinto después de que Sakura se fuese con Sasori y arruinaste todo el asunto cuando ella regresó.

\- Maldita sea —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Te divertiste? —Preguntó, mirándome.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? —Pregunté, mostrando mi ira antes de pensarlo.

\- ¿Qué?

Ino se echó a reír. —La sacaste del coche de Sasori, viendo todo rojo cuando los sorprendiste acaramelados como estudiantes de secundaria. ¡Empañaron las ventanas y todo!

Los ojos de Sasuke se desenfocaron, buscando los recuerdos de la noche anterior en su mente. Traté de sofocar mi temperamento. Si él no recordaba sacándome del coche, entonces no recordaría que estuve a punto de entregarle mi virginidad en una bandeja de plata.

\- ¿Qué tan cabreada estás? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca.

\- Bastante. —Estaba furiosa de que mis sentimientos no tenían nada que ver con Sasori. Apreté la bata y pisoteé por el pasillo. Los pasos de Sasuke estaban detrás de mí.

\- Pidge —dijo, capturando la puerta cuando la cerré en su cara. Poco a poco la abrió y se puso delante de mí, esperando para sufrir ante mi ira.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que me dijiste la noche anterior? —Le pregunté.

-No. ¿Por qué? ¿Fui grosero contigo? —Sus ojos inyectados de sangre estaban cargados de preocupación, lo que sólo sirvió para amplificar mi ira.

\- ¡No, no fuiste grosero conmigo! Tú… nosotros… —Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos y luego me congelé cuando sentí la mano de Sasuke en mi muñeca.

\- ¿De dónde salió esto? —dijo, mirando la pulsera.

\- Es mía. —le dije, alejándome de él.

Él no quitaba los ojos de encima de mi muñeca. —Nunca la había visto antes. Parece nueva.

\- Lo es.

\- ¿De dónde la has sacado?

\- Sasori me la dio hace unos quince minutos —le dije, mirando su expresión pasar de la confusión a la ira.

\- ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ese imbécil aquí? ¿Pasó la noche aquí? —Preguntó, levantando la voz con cada pregunta.

Me crucé de brazos. —Él fue de compras en busca de mi regalo de cumpleaños esta mañana y lo trajo.

\- No es tu cumpleaños, todavía. —Su rostro se volvió en un intenso color rojo mientras intentaba mantener su temperamento bajo control.

\- No podía esperar. —dije, levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

\- No es de extrañar que tuve que arrastrar tu trasero de su coche, parece que tú… —Se detuvo, presionando sus labios.

Entrecerré los ojos. — ¿Qué? Parece como si estuviera, ¿Qué?

Su mandíbula se tensó y tomó una respiración profunda, soplando a través de su nariz. —Nada. Estoy cabreado e iba a decir algo que no quería decir.

\- Nunca te has detenido antes.

\- Lo sé. Estoy trabajando en ello —dijo caminando hacia la puerta—. Dejaré que te vistas.

Cuando tomó el pomo, se detuvo, frotándose el brazo. Tan pronto como sus dedos tocaron el morete purpura que se acumulaba bajo su piel, levantó su codo y vio la contusión. Él la miró por un momento y luego se volvió hacia mí.

\- Me caí en las escaleras la noche anterior. Y tú me ayudaste a llegar a la cama… —dijo, analizando las imágenes borrosas en su mente.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y tragué saliva cuando noté que lo había recordado. Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Nosotros —comenzó, dando un paso hacia mí, mirando el armario y luego a la cama.

\- No, no lo hicimos. No pasó nada —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se encogió, la memoria, obviamente, repitiéndose en su mente. —Empañaron las ventanas de Sasori, te saqué del coche y después traté de… —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y cogió el pomo, sus nudillos blancos—. Estás volviéndome en un jodido psicópata, Pigeon —gruñó sobre su hombro—. No puedo pensar bien cuando estoy cerca de ti.

\- ¿Así que es mi culpa?

Se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se posaron en de mi rostro a mi bata, a mis piernas y luego a los pies, después volviendo a mis ojos. —No sé. Mi memoria es un poco confusa… pero no recuerdo que dijeras que no.

Di un paso adelante, dispuesta a discutir ese hecho irreverente, pero no pude. Él estaba en lo cierto. — ¿Qué quieres que diga, Sasuke?

Miró la pulsera y luego a mí con ojos acusadores. — ¿Estabas esperando que no lo recordara?

\- ¡No! ¡Estaba furiosa porque se te olvidó!

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los míos. — ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si yo… si nosotros… ¡No sé por qué! ¡Sólo lo estaba!

Él atravesó por la habitación, deteniéndose a centímetros de mí. Sus manos tocaron cada lado de mi rostro. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Pidge?

Mis ojos comenzaron en su cinturón y luego se deslizaron sobre los músculos y tatuajes de su estómago y pecho, reposando, finalmente, en el cálido color marrón de sus ojos. —Tú dímelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Aqui les dejo el nuevo capi, espero adoren tanto como yo lo hago.**

 **Agradezco** **a todos por sus reviews y seguir leyendo.**

 **!Saludos!**

 *** Jack Daniel's: es una marca de whisky del Sur de Tennessee, el cual es uno de los más vendidos.**

 *** Jim Beam: Nuevamente se refiere a una marca de whisky, la cual se produce en Clermont, Kentucky. Jim Beam es una de las marcas de mayor venta a nivel mundial.**


	7. DIECINUEVE

**Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diecinueve**

\- ¿Sakura? — dijo Naruto, tocando la puerta—. Ino va a hacer algunas diligencias, quiere que lo sepas en caso de que quieras ir con ella.

Sasuke no había apartado sus ojos de los míos. — ¿Pidge?

\- Sí —Llamé a Naruto—. Tengo algunas cosas que necesito comprar.

\- Bien, ella estará lista para irse cuando tú lo estés —dijo Naruto, sus pasos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

\- ¿Pidge?

Tiré un par de cosas del armario y las coloqué a su lado.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? Tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy.

\- Seguro —dijo con una sonrisa artificial.

Fue un alivio cuando llegué al baño, apresuradamente cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Tenía dos semanas en el apartamento, y no había manera de que pudiera posponer la conversación por tanto tiempo. La parte lógica de mi cerebro insiste en que Sasori era mi tipo: atractivo, inteligente e interesado en mí. ¿Por qué me molestaba con Sasuke por algo que yo nunca entendería?

Cualquiera que sea la razón, esto nos está volviendo locos a ambos. Estaba dividida por dos personas diferentes; La persona dócil y educada que era con Sasori, y la persona furiosa, confundida y frustrada que me volvía cerca de Sasuke. Toda la escuela había sido testigo de cómo Sasuke era impredecible, por no decir que volátil.

Me vestí rápidamente, dejando a Sasuke y Naruto para irme al centro comercial con Ino. Ella reía por su aventura sexual con Naruto, y yo escuchaba asintiendo con la cabeza en las partes correctas. Era difícil concentrarme en el tema en cuestión con los diamantes de mi pulsera creando pequeños puntos de luz en el techo del auto, recordándome la elección que tenía que hacer frente. Sasuke quería una respuesta, y yo no tenía una.

\- Está bien, Sakura. ¿Qué está pasando? Has estado muy callada.

\- Está cosa con Sasuke… es un desastre.

\- ¿Por qué? —dijo ella, sus lentes de sol se levantaron cuando ella frunció su nariz.

\- Él me ha preguntado qué vamos a hacer.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer tu? ¿Estás saliendo con Sasori o qué?

\- Me gusta, pero sólo ha sido una semana. No es serio o algo.

\- Tienes sentimientos por Sasuke, ¿O no?

Negué con mi cabeza. —No sé lo que siento por él. Sólo no veo lo que está sucediendo, Ino. Él es una cosa demasiada mala.

\- Ninguno de los dos va a salir y admitir que ese es el problema. Están tan asustados de lo que podría ocurrir que estás luchando con dientes y uñas. Sé que es un hecho que si miras a Sasuke a los ojos y le dices que lo quieres, él nunca mirara a otra chica nuevamente.

-¿Sabes que es un hecho?

\- Sí. Tengo un chivo espiratorio, ¿recuerdas?

Detuve mis pensamientos por un momento. Sasuke debió de haber estado hablando con Naruto sobre mí, pero Naruto no tiene el coraje de írselo a decir a Ino. Él sabe que ella me lo diría, eso me dejaba llegar a una conclusión: Ino los había escuchado. Quería preguntarle qué fue lo que dijeron, pero lo pensé mejor.

\- Esta situación me romperá el corazón, seguro que ocurrirá —dije, negando con la cabeza—. No creo que él sea capaz de ser fiel.

\- Él no era capaz de tener una amistad con una mujer, tampoco, pero ustedes dos han dejado en shock a todo Eastern.

Toqué mi pulsera y suspiré. —No sé. No me importa cómo sean las cosas. Sólo podemos ser amigos.

Ino negó con la cabeza. —Excepto que no son sólo amigos —suspiró—. ¿Sabes, qué? Esta conversación terminó. Vamos a cortarte el cabello y maquillarte. Voy a comprarte un nuevo conjunto de ropa por tu cumpleaños.

\- Creo que eso es exactamente lo que necesito —sonreí.

Después de horas de manicura, pedicura, siendo peinada, encerada y maquillada, metí mis pies en mis brillantes zapatillas amarillas y me vestí mi nuevo vestido gris.

\- Ahora, ¡Esta es la Sakura que conozco y amo! —rió ella, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia mi conjunto—. Tienes que usar esto en la fiesta de mañana.

\- ¿No era este el plan desde el principio? —dije, sonriendo. Mi celular sonó en mi bolso, y lo sostuve en mi oído—. ¿Hola?

\- ¡Es la hora de la cena! ¿A dónde demonios han ido ustedes dos? —dijo Sasuke.

\- Nuestras indulgencias eran mimarnos un poco. Tú y Naruto sabían cómo comer antes de que saliéramos del departamento. Estoy segura de que puedes manejarlo.

\- Bueno, no, joder. Nos preocupamos por ustedes, ya sabes.

Mire a Ino y sonreí. —Estamos bien.

\- Dile que regresaremos en poco tiempo. Tengo que detenerme a recoger unas notas de Naruto con Brasil, y entonces iremos a casa.

\- ¿La has escuchado? —pregunté.

\- Sí. Nos vemos luego, Pidge.

Condujimos hacia Brasil en silencio. Ino apagó el motor, mirando el edificio de apartamentos adelante. Naruto le pidió a Ino que recogiera unas notas, pero no tenía sentido; estábamos justo a una calle del apartamento de Naruto y Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué va mal, Ino?

\- Brasil me da escalofríos. La última vez que estuve aquí con Naruto, él estuvo todo el tiempo coqueteándome.

\- Bueno, yo iré contigo. Si él se atreve si quiera a guiñarte el ojo, voy a apuñalarlo en el ojo con mis tacones nuevos, ¿De acuerdo?

Ino sonrió y me abrazó. — ¡Gracias, Saku!

Nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del edificio, Ino tomó una profunda respiración antes de tocar la puerta. Esperamos, pero nadie abrió.

\- Supongo que no está aquí, ¿no? —pregunté.

\- Está aquí —dijo, irritada. Golpeó la puerta de madera con el costado de su puño y luego la puerta se abrió.

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritó la multitud desde adentro.

El techo estaba lleno con burbujas rosas y negras, cada centímetro estaba cubierto con globos de helio, con largas cadenas plateadas colgadas hasta llegar a las caras de los invitados. La multitud se separó, y Sasuke se acercó a mí con una amplia sonrisa, tocando cada lado de mi rostro y besando mi frente.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Pigeon.

\- Es hasta mañana —dije. Aún en shock, tratando de sonreírle a todo el mundo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, ya que podrías sospecharlo, decidimos hacer algunos cambios al último minuto y sorprenderte. ¿Sorprendida?

\- ¡Mucho! —dije mientras Sai me abrazaba.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, nena! —dijo Sai, besando mis labios.

Ino me dio un codazo. — ¡Qué bueno que tuviste que hacer algunas diligencias conmigo hoy, o te hubieras presentado como una fodonga!

\- Te ves grandiosa —dijo Sasuke, escaneando mi vestido.

Brasil me abrazó, presionando su mejilla con la mía. —Y espero que sepas que Ino me dijo que Brasil le daba escalofríos justo antes de llegar aquí.

Miré a Ino, y ella rió. —Funcionó, ¿no?

Una vez que todos se turnaron para abrazarme y desearme un feliz cumpleaños, me incliné hacia el oído de Ino. — ¿Dónde está Sasori?

\- Llegará más tarde —susurró—. Naruto no podía conseguir su teléfono para informarle que sería esta tarde.

Brasil subió el volumen de la música y todo el mundo grito. — ¡Ven aquí, Saku! —dijo, caminando hacia la cocina. Él alineó varios caballitos en el mostrador y sacó una botella de tequila del bar—. Feliz cumpleaños de parte del equipo de fútbol, pequeña —sonrió, llenando cada vaso de Petron—. Esta es la manera en que nosotros hacemos los cumpleaños: Cumplirás diecinueve, tiene diecinueve bebidas. Puedes beber todo o no terminarlo, pero mientras más bebas, más de estos consigues —dijo, abanicándose con un puñado de billetes de veinte dólares.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! —chillé.

\- ¡Bebe todo, Pidge! —dijo Sasuke.

Miré a Brasil, sospechosamente. — ¿Tendré veinte por cada caballito que beba?

\- Así es, peso ligero. Por tu tamaño, diré que voy a perder sesenta dólares al final de la noche.

\- Reconsidéralo otra vez, Brasil —dije, agarrando el primer vaso, dejándolo entre mis labios, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás para vaciar el caballito y luego limpiar mi boca con mi otra mano.

\- ¡Mierda! —exclamó Sasuke.

-Esto será realmente un desperdicio, Brasil —dije, limpiando las esquinas de mi boca—. Prefiero Cuervo, en vez de Petron.

La sonrisa de arrogancia en el rostro de Brasil se desvaneció, y negó con su cabeza y se encogió de hombros. —Acaba con esto, entonces. Tengo la billetera llena de billetes de doce jugadores de fútbol que dicen que no puedes terminar diez.

Entrecerré mis ojos. —Doble o nada, yo digo que puedo beber quince.

\- ¡Wau! —gritó Naruto—. ¡No podemos hospitalizarte el día de tu cumpleaños, Saku!

\- Ella puede hacerlo —dijo Ino, mirando a Brasil.

\- ¿Cuarenta dólares por cada trago? —dijo Brasil, pareciendo inseguro.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? —pregunté.

\- ¡Diablos, no! Te daré veinte por trago, y cuando llegues a quince, duplicaré el total.

\- Así es como se celebran los cumpleaños en Kansas —dije, tomando otro vaso.

Una hora y tres caballitos más tarde, estaba en la sala bailando con Sasuke. La canción era una balada rock, y Sasuke cantaba la canción para mí mientras bailábamos. Él se inclinó hacia mí al final del primer coro, y permití que mis brazos cayeran detrás de mí. Él me sostuvo mientras me recargaba en él, y suspiré.

\- No podré hacer esto cuando haya terminado con todos esos tragos —reí.

\- ¿Te he dicho que te ves increíble esta noche?

Negué con la cabeza y lo abracé, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro. Él apretó su agarré, y enterró su cara en mi cuello, haciendo que olvidara sobre decisiones o brazaletes o mis personalidades diferentes; Estaba exactamente donde quería estar.

Cuando la música cambió a un ritmo más rápido, la puerta se abrió. —¡Sasori! —dije, corriendo a abrazarlo—. ¡Llegaste!

\- Lamento llegar tarde, Cerezo —dijo, presionando sus labios contra los míos—. Feliz cumpleaños.

\- Gracias —dije, viendo a Sasuke observándonos por el rabillo de mi ojo.

Sasori levantó mi muñeca. —La estás usando.

\- Dije que lo haría. ¿Quieres bailar?

Negó con su cabeza. —Uh… Yo no bailo.

\- Oh, bueno, ¿Quieres ser testigo de mi bebida número cinco de Petron? —Sonreí, sosteniendo mis cinco billetes de veinte—. Tendré el doble si al final de la noche tomó quince.

\- Eso es un poco peligroso, ¿no?

Me incliné hacia su oído. —Voy a acabar con ellos. He jugado a este juego con mi padre desde que tengo dieciséis.

\- Oh —dijo, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación—. ¿Bebías tequila con tu papá?

Me encogí de hombros. —Era su manera de pasar el tiempo juntos.

Sasori no parecía impresionado cuando sus ojos se apartaron de los míos, escaneando la multitud. —No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Me iré temprano a un viaje de caza con mi padre.

\- Fue buena idea que mi fiesta fuera esta noche, o no hubieras podido venir mañana —dije, sorprendida de escuchar sus planes.

Él sonrió y tomó mi mano. —Hubiera regresado a tiempo.

Tiré de él hacia el mostrador, tomé otro vaso y lo bebí, lo dejé caer fuertemente en el mostrador como lo hice anteriormente con el cinco. Brasil me dio otro billete, y baile hacia la sala. Sasuke me agarró y bailamos con Ino y Naruto.

Naruto me dio un golpe en el trasero.

\- ¡Uno! —Agregó Ino dándome un segundo manotazo en el trasero, y luego todo el mundo en la fiesta se unió, incluyendo Sasori.

En el número diecinueve, Sasuke frotó sus manos. —Mi turno.

Froté mi trasero adolorido. — ¡Se amable! ¡Me duele el trasero! —Con una sonrisa malvada, él tomó impulso. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Después de unos momentos, los entre abrí de nuevo. Justo antes de que su mano hiciera contacto, él se detuvo y me dio una suave palmada.

\- ¡Diecinueve! —exclamó.

Los invitados aplaudieron, Ino comenzó una versión borracha de la canción Feliz Cumpleaños. Reí cuando llegó la parte de cantar mi nombre y la habitación entera cantó ―Pigeon‖.

Otra lenta canción provino del equipo de música, y Sasori me llevó a la improvisada pista de baile. No me tomó mucho tiempo averiguar porque no bailaba.

-Lo siento —dijo después de pisar mis pies por tercera vez.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombro. —Lo estás haciendo muy bien —mentí.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer el lunes en la noche?

\- ¿Cenar contigo?

\- Sí. En mi nuevo apartamento.

\- ¡Encontraste uno!

Él rió y asintió. —Vamos a ordenar algo, sin embargo. Mi comida no es exactamente comestible.

\- Me gustaría probarla, de todos modos —Le sonreí.

Sasori miró alrededor de la habitación y entonces me llevó al pasillo. Él gentilmente me presionó contra la pared, besándome con sus labios suaves. Sus manos estaban en todas partes. Al principio, le seguí el juego, pero después su lengua se adentró en mis labios, tuve la sensación de que lo que estaba haciendo no era bueno.

\- Está bien, Sasori —dije, maniobrando para apartarlo.

-¿Todo bien?

\- Creo es que descortés de mi parte manosearme contigo en un rincón oscuro cuando tengo invitados por allí.

Él sonrió y me besó otra vez. —Tienes razón, lo siento. Sólo quería darte un memorable beso de cumpleaños antes de irme.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

Él tocó mi mejilla. —Tengo que despertarme en cuatro horas, Cerezo.

Apreté mis labios. —Bien. ¿Te veré el lunes?

\- Me verás mañana. Me detendré cuando esté de regreso.

Él me llevó a la puerta y luego besó mi mejilla antes de irse. Noté que Naruto, Ino y Sasuke estaban mirándome fijamente.

\- ¡Papá se ha ido! —gritó Sasuke cuando la puerta cerró—. ¡Hora de que la fiesta comience!

Todo el mundo aplaudió, y Sasuke tiró de mí al centro de la pista.

\- Un momento… iré por otro trago —dije, llevándolo de la mano hacia el mostrador. Bajé de golpe el vaso cuando terminé otro trago, y reí cuando Sasuke tomó uno de los del final, haciendo muecas al bajar el caballito. Agarré otro, y tragué, y él hizo lo mismo.

\- Siete más, Saku —dijo Brasil, y me entregó dos billetes de veinte dólares más.

Limpié mi boca mientras Sasuke me llevaba a la sala otra vez. Baile con Ino, y luego Naruto, pero cuando Hozuki Suigetsu del equipo de fútbol trató de bailar conmigo, Sasuke tiró de él hacia atrás por la camisa y negó con su cabeza.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, bailo con la primera chica que vio. Cuando había bebido diez tragos, el alcohol me golpeó con fuerza, y me sentí un poco mareada al lado del sofá de Brasil con Ino, bailando como tontas.

Nos reíamos por todo, agitando nuestros brazos en torno al ritmo.

Me tambaleé, casi cayendo sobre el sofá, pero las manos de Sasuke estaban instantáneamente en mis caderas para estabilizarme.

\- ¡Has probado tu punto! —dijo—. Has bebido más que cualquier otra chica que he conocido. No te dejaré beber más.

\- Al diablo contigo —dije arrastrando las palabras—. Tengo seiscientos dólares que me esperan en esos tragos, y tú de todas las personas no vas a decirme que no puedo hacer algo extremo por dinero.

\- Si lo que quieres es dinero, Pidge…

\- No estoy pidiéndote dinero prestado —me burlé.

\- Iba a sugerirte que empeñaras el brazalete —Él sonrió.

Le di una palmada en el brazo mientras Ino comenzaba una cuenta regresiva a la media noche. Cuando las manecillas del reloj se posaron en el doce, todos celebramos.

Tenía diecinueve.

Ino y Naruto besaron cada una de mis mejillas, y Sasuke me levantó del suelo, girándome alrededor.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Pigeon —dijo con una expresión suave.

Miré sus cálidos ojos negros por un momento, sintiéndome perdida dentro de ellos. La habitación estaba congelada en el tiempo mientras nos miramos el uno al otro, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi piel.

\- ¡Más tragos! —dije, tambaleándome hacia el mostrador.

\- Te ves acabada, Saku. Creo que es hora de admitas que terminó tu noche —dijo Brasil.

\- No soy una gallina —dije—. Quiero ver mi dinero.

Brasil colocó un billete de veinte debajo de los últimos dos vasos, y luego les gritó a sus compañeros de juego. —¡Ella va a beber los últimos! ¡Necesito quince!

Todos ellos se quejaron y rodaron sus ojos, sacando sus billeteras para sacar billetes de veinte al lado del último trago. Sasuke había vaciado los cuatro tragos más al lado del número quince.

\- Nunca hubiera creído que podría perder cincuenta dólares en una apuesta de quince tragos con una chica —se quejó Suigetsu.

\- Créelo, Hozuki —dije, tomando un vaso con una mano.

Bajé el vaso y esperé que el vómito se elevara en mi garganta para salir.

\- ¿Pigeon? —preguntó Sasuke, dando un paso en mi dirección.

Levanté un dedo y Brasil sonrió. —Ella va a perder —dijo.

\- No, no lo hará —Ino negó con su cabeza—. Respira profundo, Saku.

Cerré mis ojos e inhalé, tragando lo último de mi bebida.

\- ¡Santo Dios, Saku! ¡Vas a morir envenenada de alcohol! —gritó Naruto.

\- Ella lo tiene — Ino le aseguró.

Levanté mi cabeza y permití que el tequila bajara por mi garganta.

Mis dientes y labios se habían entumecido desde el trago número ocho, y los efectos en ese trago había hecho que estuviera casi en el borde.

La fiesta entera estalló en silbidos y gritos mientras Brasil me daba un fajo de billetes.

\- Gracias —dije con orgullo, metiendo el dinero en mi sujetador.

\- Eres increíblemente sexy justo ahora —dijo Sasuke en mi oreja mientras caminamos a la sala.

Bailamos hasta la mañana, y el tequila corrió a través de mis venas hasta que me adentró en el olvido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **!Un capitulo mas, y esto se pone cada vez mejor!**

 **En verdad espero que les guste esta adaptación porque a mi me encanta.**

 **Saben que cualquier opinión o sugerencia siempre es bien recibida.**

 **!Muchas gracias por leer!**


	8. RUMORES

**Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumores**

Cuando mis ojos finalmente pudieron despegarse para abrirse, vi que mi almohada consistía en unos jeans y piernas. Sasuke estaba sentado con su espalda contra la bañera, su cabeza inclinada contra la fría pared. Él parecía tan incómodo como yo me sentía. Tiré la manta que tenía sobre mí y me levanté, jadeando ante mi horroroso reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavabo.

Parecía como muerta.

El rímel corrido, lágrimas negras deslizándose por mis mejillas, labial manchando a través de mi boca, y mi cabello tenía dos grandes nudos a cada lado.

Sábanas, toallas y mantas rodeaban a Sasuke. Él había formado una suave cama para dormirme mientras yo expulsé los quince chupitos de tequila que había consumido la noche anterior. Sasuke había sostenido mi cabello lejos del retrete, y se sentó a mi lado toda la noche.

Abrí el grifo, colocando mi mano debajo del agua hasta obtener la temperatura que yo quería.

Limpié el desorden de mi cara, escuché un gemido desde el suelo. Sasuke se removía, frotó sus ojos y se estiró, y luego miró a su lado, entrando en pánico.

\- Estoy aquí —dije—. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? ¿Quieres dormir un poco más?

\- ¿Estás bien? —dijo él, frotando sus ojos una vez más.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Bueno, tan bien como se podría estar. Me sentiré mejor una vez que me dé un baño.

Él se levantó. —Superaste mis fiestas locas anoche, para que lo sepas. No sé de dónde vino esto, pero no quiero que lo hagas otra vez.

\- Esto es más o menos con lo que crecí, Sasuke. No es la gran cosa.

Él tomó mi barbilla entre sus manos y limpió la mancha de rímel debajo de mis ojos con sus pulgares. —Fue una gran cosa para mí.

\- Bien, no voy a hacerlo otra vez. ¿Feliz?

\- Sí. Sin embargo, tengo algo que decirte, si prometes no asustarte.

\- Oh, Dios, ¿Qué hice?

\- Nada, pero necesitas llamar a Ino.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- En Morgan. Ella discutió con Naruto ayer.

Corrí hacia la ducha y comencé a tirar de mi ropa mientras Sasuke usaba el lavabo. Cuando salí del baño, Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en la sala.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? —exigí.

La cara de Naruto palideció. —Realmente está enojada conmigo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Estaba enojado porque te animó a beber tanto. Pensé que íbamos a terminar llevándote al hospital. Una cosa llevo a la otra, y lo siguiente que sé, estábamos gritándonos el uno al otro. Ambos estábamos borrachos, Sakura. Dije cosas que quisiera no haber dicho —negó con su cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Cómo qué? —dije, enojada.

\- La insulté con unos nombres de los cuales no estoy orgulloso y entonces le dije que se marchara.

\- ¿Dejaste que ella se fuera de aquí estando borracha? ¿Eres un idiota? —dije, agarrando mi bolso.

\- Tranquilízate, Pidge. Él ya se siente suficientemente mal —dijo Sasuke.

Terminé de sacar mi teléfono celular de mi bolso, marcando el número de Ino.

\- ¿Hola? —respondió ella. Sonaba mal.

\- Acabo de enterarme —suspiré—. ¿Estás bien? —Caminé hacia el pasillo por más privacidad, lanzando hacia atrás una mala mirada a Naruto.

\- Estoy bien. Él es un imbécil —Sus palabras fueron firmes, pero pude escuchar el dolor en su voz. Ino era una maestra enmascarando sus emociones, y podría engañar a cualquiera menos a mí.

\- Siento no haberme ido contigo.

\- Estabas casi desmayada, Saku —dijo molesta.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes por mí? Podemos hablar de esto.

Ella respiró contra el teléfono. —No sé. Realmente no quiero verlo.

\- Le diré que se quede dentro, entonces.

Hubo una larga pausa, y entonces escuché sus llaves tintinear en el fondo. —Está bien. Estaré allí en un minuto.

Entré en la sala, pasando mi bolso sobre mi hombro. Ellos me observaron abrir la puerta para esperar a Ino, y Naruto brincó del sofá.

\- ¿Ella va a venir?

\- No quiere verte, Naruto. Le dije que te quedarías dentro.

Él suspiró, y cayó contra el cojín. —Me odia.

\- Voy a hablar con ella. Será mejor que tengas una increíble disculpa, sin embargo.

Diez minutos más tarde, la bocina de un auto sonó dos veces afuera, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Cuando llegaba al final de las escaleras, Naruto pasó junto a mí hacia el Honda rojo de Ino, y se encorvó para verla a través de la ventana. Me detuve en seco, observando cómo Ino lo ignoraba observando al frente. Ella bajó su ventanilla, y Naruto parecía estarse explicando, y entonces comenzaron a discutir. Decidí entra en la casa para darles privacidad.

\- ¿Pigeon? —dijo Sasuke, trotando por la escalera.

\- Esto no se ve bien.

\- Me lo imaginaba. Vamos adentro —dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras subíamos las escaleras.

\- ¿Fue tan malo? —pregunté.

Asintió. —Bastante malo. Salieron de la fase de luna de miel, sin embargo. Lo van a superar.

\- Para ser alguien que nunca ha tenido una novia, parece que sabes sobre relaciones.

\- Tengo cuatro hermanos y muchos amigos —dijo, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Naruto entró pisoteando en el apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él. — ¡Ella es jodidamente imposible!

Besé la mejilla de Sasuke. —Esa es mi señal.

\- Buena suerte —Sasuke sonrió.

Me deslicé dentro del auto de Ino, ella resopló. — ¡Él es jodidamente imposible!

Reí, pero ella lanzó una mala mirada en mi dirección. —Lo siento, —dije, forzando mi sonrisa a desaparecer.

Mientras conducía, Ino gritó y gritó y gritó un poco más. A veces lanzaba maldiciones a Naruto, como si fuera él quien estuviera sentado en mi lugar. Yo me quede quieta, dejando que sacara su coraje como sólo Ino podía hacerlo.

\- ¡Me llamó irresponsable! ¡A mí! ¡Como si yo no te conociera! Como si no te hubiera visto robarle a tu padre cientos de dólares para beber tequila. ¡Él no sabía de qué diablos estaba hablando! ¡Él no sabe cómo era tu vida! ¡Él no sabe lo que yo sé, y actúa como si yo fuera su hija en vez de su novia! —Descansé mi mano sobre la de ella, pero ella la apartó—. Él pensaba que tú serías la razón por la cual nosotros no podríamos funcionar, y entonces él termina haciendo el trabajo por sí solo. Y hablando de ti, ¿Qué diablo pasó anoche con Sasori?

El repentino cambio de tema me tomó por sorpresa. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Sasuke se la paso contigo toda la fiesta, Sakura, y luego vas y te manoseas con Sasori. ¿Y tú preguntas porque todo el mundo está hablando de ti?

\- ¡Espera un minuto! Le dije a Sasori que no deberíamos estar haciendo eso ¿Y qué importa si Sasuke se pasó conmigo la noche o no? ¡No estoy con él!

Ino miró hacia el frente, soltando una ráfaga de aire por la nariz.

\- Bien, Ino. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Estás enojada conmigo, ahora?

\- No estoy enojada contigo. Sólo no quiero asociarme con completos idiotas.

Negué con mi cabeza, y luego miré fuera de la ventana antes de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirme. Ino siempre había sido capaz de hacerme sentir como una mierda.

\- ¿Por lo menos ves lo que está pasando? —preguntó—. Sasuke dejó de pelear. Él no sale sin ti. No ha traído más chicas a casa desde esas tontas gemelas… aún no ha asesinado a Sasori, y tú estás preocupada de lo que la gente va a decir. ¿Sabes porque te digo esto, Sakura? ¡Porque es la verdad!

Me giré, mi cuello crujió lentamente mientras me volvía a su dirección, tratando de darle la más asesina mirada que conocía. — ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

\- Estás saliendo ahora con Sasori, y tú estás tan feliz —dijo mofándose—. Entonces, ¿Por qué no estás en Morgan?

\- ¡Porque perdí una apuesta, ya lo sabes!

\- ¡Dame un respiro, Sakura! Hablas sobre cuán perfecto es Sasori, tienes esas increíbles citas con él, hablas con él por horas al teléfono, y luego vas a dormirte al lado de Sasuke toda la noche. ¿Ves lo que está mal en esta situación? Si realmente te gustara Sasori, tus cosas estarían en Morgan ahora mismo.

Apreté mis dientes. —Sabes que yo nunca abandono una apuesta, Ino.

\- Eso es lo que pensaba —dijo, retorciendo sus manos alrededor del volante—. Sasuke es lo que quieres, y Sasori es lo que crees que necesitas.

\- Sé que parece de esa manera, pero…

\- Es la manera que le parece a todo el mundo. Si no te gusta que las personas estén hablando de ti… cambia. Esto no es la culpa de Sasuke. Él ha hecho mucho por ti. Tú estás recogiendo lo que cosechaste, y Sasori está obteniendo los beneficios.

\- ¡Una semana atrás empaquetaste mis cosas y no querías que Sasuke se me acercara otra vez! ¿Ahora estás defendiéndolo?

\- ¡Sakura! ¡No lo estoy defendiendo, estúpida! ¡Estoy viendo por ti! ¡Ustedes están locos el uno por el otro! ¡Hagan algo al respecto!

\- ¿Cómo es posible creer que yo debería estar con él? —Gemí—. ¡Se supone que debo mantenerme alejada de personas como él!

Ella apretó sus labios, claramente perdiendo la paciencia. —Has trabajado muy duro para separarte de tu padre. ¡Esa es la única razón por la cual incluso consideraste salir con Sasori! Él es lo completamente opuesto de Kizashi, y crees que Sasuke va a lanzar a tierra todos tus esfuerzos. Él no es tu papá, Sakura.

-Yo no he dicho que él lo sea, pero está poniéndome en una situación segura de seguir sus pasos.

-Sasuke no te haría esto a ti. Creo que subestimas lo mucho que significas para él. Si tú se lo dices…

\- No. No dejamos todo atrás para que todo el mundo aquí me mire como lo hicieron en Wichita. Vamos a centrarnos en el problema en cuestión. Naruto está esperándote.

\- No quiero hablar de Naruto —dijo, frenando hasta detenerse en la luz.

\- Él es miserable. Te ama.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló. —No me importa.

\- Sí te importa.

\- Lo sé —susurró, inclinándose en mi hombro.

Ella lloró hasta que la luz del semáforo cambió, y luego besé su cabeza. —Luz verde.

Ella se sentó recta, limpiándose la nariz. —Fui bastante cruel con él hace rato. No creo que quiera hablar conmigo ahora.

\- Hablará contigo. Él sabe que estabas enojada.

Ino limpió su rostro, y luego lentamente cambió la direccional. Me preocupaba tomarme mucho tiempo para convencerla de regresar conmigo, pero Naruto bajó la escalera corriendo antes de que ella apagara el motor.

Él abrió bruscamente la puerta del auto, inclinándose a sus pies. —Lo siento mucho, bebé. No debería meterme en lo que no me importa… por favor, no te vayas. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Ino tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió. —Eres un cabrón arrogante, pero todavía te amo.

Naruto la besó una y otra vez como si no la hubiera visto en meses, y sonreí por mi trabajo bien hecho. Sasuke estaba de pie en la puerta, sonriendo mientras yo me dirigía al apartamento.

\- Y ellos vivieron felices para siempre —dijo Sasuke, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me desplomé en el sofá y él se sentó a mi lado, tirando de mis piernas hacia su regazo.

\- ¿Qué haces hoy, Pidge?

\- Dormir. O descansar… o dormir.

\- ¿Puedo darte tu regalo primero?

Empujé su hombro juguetonamente. —Cállate. ¿Me has traído un regalo?

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa nerviosa. —No es un brazalete de diamantes, pero pensé que te gustaría.

\- Me encanta y aún no lo he visto.

Él levantó mis piernas de su regazo, y luego desapareció hacia el dormitorio de Naruto. Arqueé una ceja cuando lo escuché murmurando, y luego salió con una caja. La dejó en el suelo, a mis pies, para abrirla.

\- Apresúrate, quiero verte sorprendida —sonrió.

\- ¿Qué me apresure? —pregunté, levantando la tapa.

Mi boca cayó abierta cuando un par de grandes ojos negros miró hacia mí.

\- ¿Un perrito? —grité, llevando mis manos dentro de la caja. Levanté el oscuro bebé de cabello rizado hacia mi cara, y cubrió mi boca con cálidos y húmedos besos.

Sasuke sonrió radiante, triunfante. — ¿Te gusta él?

\- ¿Él? ¡Lo amo! ¡Tengo un perrito!

\- Es un Cairn Terrier. Tuve que manejar tres horas para recogerlo después de clases el jueves.

\- Entonces, cuando dijiste que fuiste con Naruto en su auto para comprar…

\- Fuimos a conseguir tu regalo —asintió.

\- ¡Él es muy inquieto! —reí.

\- Toda chica de Kansas necesita un Toto —dijo Sasuke, ayudándome a mantener a esa pequeña bola de pelos en mí regazo.

\- ¡Él parece como Toto! Así es como voy a llamarlo —dije, arrugando mi nariz hacia el inquieto perrito.

\- Puedes tenerlo aquí. Yo me encargaré de él cuando vuelvas a Morgan —su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa—. Y eso me asegurara de que vengas a visitarlo varias veces al mes.

Apreté mis labios juntos. —Hubiera regresado, de todas maneras, Sasuke.

\- Haría cualquier cosa por volver esa sonrisa en tu rostro ahora mismo.

\- Creo que necesito una siesta, Toto. Si, tú también —susurré al cachorro.

Sasuke asintió, tirando de mí hacia su regazo, y luego levantándose conmigo en sus brazos. Con dificultad, él cerró las cortinas, y luego se dejó caer sobre su almohada.

\- Gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche —dije, acariciando la suave piel de Toto—. No tenías por qué dormir en el suelo del baño.

\- Anoche fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Me giré para ver su expresión. Cuando vi que él hablaba en serio, le disparé una mirada dudosa. — ¿Dormir entre un retrete y la bañera y en el frío y duro piso con una idiota vomitando fue una de tus mejores noches? Eso es triste, Sasuke.

\- No, sentado contigo cuando estabas enferma, y tú durmiendo en mi regazo fue una de mis mejores noches. No fue cómodo, no dormí casi nada, pero estuve en tu decimonoveno cumpleaños contigo, y realmente eres dulce cuando estás borracha.

\- Estoy segura que entre eructando y vomitando fui muy encantadora.

Él se acercó a mí, acariciando a Toto, quien estaba acurrucado en mi cuello. —Eres la única mujer que conozco que aún se ve increíble con la cabeza dentro del inodoro. Eso es mucho decir.

\- Gracias, Sasuke. No haré que seas mi niñera otra vez.

Se apoyó contra su almohada. —Como sea. Nadie puede sostener tu cabello hacia atrás como yo.

Reí y cerré los ojos, dejándome caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

\- ¡Levántate, Saku! —gritó Ino, sacudiéndome.

Toto lamió mi mejilla. — ¡Estoy levantada! ¡Estoy levantada!

\- ¡Tenemos clases en media hora!

Salté de la cama. —He estado durmiendo por… ¿Catorce horas? ¿Pero por qué?

\- ¡Sólo date un baño! ¡Si no estás lista en diez minutos, dejare tu trasero aquí!

\- ¡No tengo tiempo de darme un baño! —dije, cambiándome la ropa con la cual me dormí.

Sasuke apoyó su cabeza en su mano y rió. —Son ridículas. No es el fin del mundo si llegan tarde a una clase.

\- Lo es si eres Ino. Ella no se pierde una clase y odia llegar tarde —dije, tirando una camisa sobre mi cabeza, y metiéndome dentro de mis jeans.

\- Deja que Ino se adelante. Yo te llevaré.

Caminé con un pie, mientras me ponía mis botas en el otro. —Mi bolsa está en su auto, Sasuke.

\- Como sea —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo no salgas herida por llegar a tiempo a una clase —Él levantó a Toto, sosteniéndolo en su mano como un pequeño balón, siguiéndome en el pasillo.

Ino corrió conmigo hacia la puerta y entramos en el auto. —No puedo creer que él te haya regalado ese perrito —dijo ella, mirando hacia atrás mientras salía del estacionamiento.

Sasuke estaba de pie frente al sol de la mañana, en calzoncillos y descalzo, con los brazos cruzados por el frío. Él observaba a Toto oler el pasto en el patio como un padre orgulloso.

\- Nunca he tenido un perro antes —dije—. Esto será interesante.

Ino miró a Sasuke antes de hacer avanzar su Honda. —Míralo —dijo, negando con su cabeza.

\- Uchiha Sasuke: Sr. Mamá. Toto es adorable. Incluso tú te encariñarás con él.

\- No puedes traerlo contigo al dormitorio, lo sabes. No creo que Sasuke haya pensado en eso.

\- Sasuke dijo que él lo cuidara en el apartamento.

Ella arqueó una ceja. —Claro que lo dijo. Sasuke piensa en el futuro, tengo que darle crédito por eso —dijo, negando con su cabeza mientras pisaba el acelerador.

Me tensé, pegándome en mi asiento por la velocidad.

Una vez que la adrenalina se absorbió en mi sistema, la pesadez de mi post-cumpleaños se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Ino me dio un codazo cuando la clase terminó, y la seguí hacia la cafetería.

Naruto se encontró con nosotros en la puerta, y me di cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

\- Ino —dijo Naruto, agarrándola del brazo.

Sasuke corrió hacia donde estábamos, y agarrándose de sus caderas, respiró profundamente hasta que recuperó el aliento.

\- ¿Hay una turba de mujeres enfadadas que te persiguen? —Me burlé.

Él sacudió su cabeza. —Estaba tratando de alcanzarte… antes de que… entraras —suspiró.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto Ino a Naruto.

\- Hay un rumor —comenzó Naruto—. Todo el mundo está diciendo que Sasuke llevo a Sakura a casa y… los detalles son diferentes, pero es bastante malo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? —grité.

Ino rodó sus ojos. — ¿A quién le importa, Sakura? La gente ha estado especulando sobre ti y Sasuke desde semanas. No es la primera vez que alguien dice que ustedes duermen juntos.

Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron miradas.

\- ¿Qué? —dije—. Hay algo más, ¿No?

Naruto hizo una mueca. —Están diciendo que te acostaste con Sasori en la casa de Brasil, y luego te fuiste con Sasuke… a casa, si sabes lo que estoy tratando de decir.

Mi boca cayó abierta. — ¡Grandioso! ¿Así que soy la zorra de la escuela ahora?

Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron y su mandíbula se tensó. —Esto es mi culpa. Si se tratara de alguien más, ellos no estarían hablando de ti —Él entró a la cafetería con sus manos hechas puño a los costados.

Ino y Naruto lo siguieron. —Espero que nadie sea tan estúpido como para decirle algo. —dijo Ino.

\- O a ella. —agregó Naruto.

Sasuke se sentó a unos asientos de distancia de mí, al lado de Reuben. Espere que él me mirara, queriéndole ofrecer una sonrisa confortante. Sasuke tenía una reputación, pero yo dejé que Sasori me besara en el pasillo.

Naruto me dio un codazo mientras miraba a su primo. —Sólo se siente mal. Probablemente está tratando de desviar el rumor.

\- No tienes por qué sentarte allí, Sasuke. Vamos, siéntate aquí —dije, palmeando el espacio vacío en frente de mí.

\- Escuché que pasaste un buen cumpleaños, Saku —dijo Suigetsu, lanzando un trozo de lechuga al plato de Sasuke.

\- No comiences con ella, Suigetsu —advirtió Sasuke, ceñudo.

Suigetsu sonrió, empujando hacia arriba sus redondas y rosadas mejillas. —Escuché que Sasori está furioso. Dijo que fue a su apartamento ayer, y tú y Sasuke seguían en la cama.

\- Ellos estaban tomando una siesta, Suigetsu —se mofó Ino.

Mis ojos se lanzaron hacia Sasuke. — ¿Sasori fue a verme?

Él se movió incómodo en su silla. —Te lo iba a decir.

\- ¿Cuándo? —Espeté.

Ino se inclinó en mi oído. —Sasori escuchó el rumor, y fue a confrontarte. Traté de detenerlo, pero él caminó hacia el pasillo y… tuvo una idea totalmente equivocada.

Planté mis codos en la mesa, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. —Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

\- Entonces, ¿Ustedes realmente no han entrado en acción? —Preguntó Suigetsu—. Maldición, esto apesta. Pensé que Sakura era la adecuada para ti después de todo, Sasuke.

\- Es mejor que te detengas ahora, Suigetsu —advirtió Naruto.

\- Si tú no duermes con ella, ¿Te importa si yo lo hago? —dijo Suigetsu, riéndose con sus compañeros de equipo.

Mi cara ardió con la vergüenza inicial, pero luego Ino gritó en mi oído, reaccionando en respuesta a Sasuke saltando de su asiento. Él llegó hasta la mesa, agarrando a Suigetsu por la garganta con una mano, y su otra mano hecha un puño en su camisa.

Una línea de personas se acercó a la mesa, y docenas de sillas se arrastraron por el suelo mientras las personas se levantaban para mirar. Sasuke lo golpeó repetidamente en el rostro, su codo echado hacia atrás en el aire antes de aterrizar cada golpe. La única cosa que Suigetsu pude hacer fue cubrir su cara son sus manos.

Nadie tocó a Sasuke. Él estaba fuera de control, y su reputación hacía que todos tuvieran miedo de ponerse en su camino. Los jugadores de fútbol se agacharon y dieron un respingo mientras veían a su compañero ser asaltado sin piedad sobre el suelo.

\- ¡Sasuke! —grité, rodeando la mesa.

A medio golpe, Sasuke retuvo su puño, y luego soltó la camisa de Suigetsu, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Él estaba jadeando cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme; Nunca lo había visto tan sobresaltado. Tragué duro y di un paso hacia atrás mientras él pasaba a mi lado.

Di un paso para seguirlo, pero Ino agarró mi brazo. Naruto la besó rápidamente, y luego siguió a su primo hacia la puerta.

\- Jesús —susurró Ino.

Nos dimos la vuelta para ver a los compañeros de equipo de Suigetsu recogerlo del suelo, y me encogí ante su cara roja e hinchada. La sangre brotaba de su nariz, y Brasil le entregó una servilleta de la mesa.

\- ¡Ese loco hijo de puta! —gimió Suigetsu, sentándose en la silla y llevando su mano hacia su rostro. Me miró, entonces—. Lo siento, Saku. Estaba sólo bromeando.

No tenía palabras para replicar. No podía explicar que había ocurrido.

\- Ella no se ha acostado con ninguno de ellos —dijo Ino.

\- Nunca sabes cuándo callarte, Hozuki —dijo Brasil, disgustado.

Ino tiró de mi brazo. —Vamos. Vámonos.

Ella no perdió tiempo arrastrándome hacia su auto. Cuando ella encendió el motor, agarré su muñeca. — ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Vamos al apartamento de Naruto. No quiero que él esté solo con Sasuke. ¿Lo viste? ¡Él ha pisado fondo!

\- ¡Bueno, yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de él!

Ino me miró con incredulidad. —Obviamente, tenemos que hacer algo por él. ¿No quieres saber cómo está?

\- Mi sentido de auto-preservación pesa más que mi curiosidad en este punto, Ino.

\- Lo único que lo detuvo fue tu voz, Sakura. Él te escuchará. Tienes que hablar con él.

Suspiré y solté su muñeca, cayendo contra el respaldo de mi asiento. —Está bien. Vemos.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento, e Ino aparcó entre el auto de Naruto y la motocicleta de Sasuke. Ella subió las escaleras, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas dramáticamente.

\- ¡Vamos, Sakura! —gritó Ino, haciendo señas para que la siguiera.

Vacilante, finalmente la seguí, deteniéndome cuando vi a Naruto bajar apresurado las escaleras para hablar en voz baja con Ino. Él me miró, negó con su cabeza, y entonces susurró algo otra vez.

\- ¿Qué? —pregunté.

\- Naruto no… —dijo ella inquieta—. Naruto, no creo que sea buena idea irnos. Sasuke está bastante molesto.

\- Quieres decir que él no cree que yo debería entrar —dije.

Naruto tocó mi hombro. —No has hecho nada malo, Sakura. Él sólo no… él no quiere verte justo ahora.

\- Si yo no he hecho nada mal, ¿Entonces porque no quiere verme?

\- No estoy seguro; no quiere hablarme sobre esto. Creo que esta avergonzado de perder el control frente a ti.

\- ¡Perdió el control frente de toda la cafetería! ¿Que tengo yo qué hacer con esto?

\- Más de lo que tú crees —dijo Naruto, esquivando mis ojos.

Lo observé por un momento, y luego pasé entre ellos, subiendo corriendo las escaleras. A travesé la puerta para encontrar una sala vacía. La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke vacía, así que toqué.

\- ¿Sasuke? Soy yo, abre.

\- Vete, Pidge —gritó del otro lado de la puerta.

Me asomé para verlo sentado en el borde de la cama, frente a la ventana. Toto pateaba su espalda, no muy feliz de ser ignorado.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Sasuke? —pregunté. Él no respondió, así que me pare a su lado, cruzando mis brazos. Su quijada estaba tensa, pero no tenía esa expresión escalofriante que había tenido en la cafetería. Parecía triste. Del tipo profundo, sin esperanza.

\- ¿No vas a hablarme sobre esto?

Esperé, pero permaneció en silencio. Me di la vuelta hacia la puerta y él finalmente suspiró. — ¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando Brasil se metió conmigo y tu saliste en mi defensa? Bueno… eso es lo que ocurrió. Sólo que me dejé llevar un poco.

\- Estabas enojado antes de que Suigetsu dijera algo —dije, volviéndome para sentarme a su lado en la cama.

Él continuó mirando por la ventana. —Quise decir lo que dije antes. Deberías irte, Pidge. Dios sabe que yo no puedo apartarme de ti.

Toqué su brazo. —Tú no quieres que me vaya.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó de nuevo, y luego me envolvió con su brazo. Se detuvo por un momento, y luego besó mi frente, presionando su mejilla contra mi sien. —No importa cuán fuerte lo intente. Vas a odiarme cuando todo esté dicho y hecho.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él. —Somos amigos. No acepto un no por respuesta —cité.

Sus cejas se arquearon, y entonces me abrazó con ambos brazos, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. —Te observó dormir un montón. Siempre pareces tan tranquila. No tengo ese tipo de tranquilidad. Tengo toda esta ira y rabia dentro de mí… excepto cuando te observo dormir.

\- Eso fue lo que estaba haciendo cuando Sasori entro —continuó—. Yo estaba despierto, y él entró, y sólo estuvo de pie allí, con su mirada de shock en el rostro. Sabía lo que él pensaba, pero no quise aclararlo. No quise explicárselo porque quería que él creyera que algo ocurrió. Ahora toda la escuela cree que tú estuviste con ambos en la misma noche.

Toto hizo su camino hacia mi regazo, y froté sus orejas.

Sasuke alargó su mano para acariciarlo una vez, y luego puso su mano sobre la mía. —Lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros. —Si él creyó ese rumor, esa es su culpa.

\- Es difícil creer algo más cuando nos ve juntos en la cama.

\- Él sabe que estoy quedándome contigo. Yo estaba completamente vestida, por el amor de Cristo.

Sasuke suspiró. —Probablemente estaba demasiado molesto como para darme cuenta. Sé que le gustas, Pidge. Debería habérselo explicado. Te debo mucho.

\- No importa.

\- ¿No estás enojada? —preguntó, sorprendido.

\- ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan molesto? ¿Pensaste que me enojaría contigo cuando me dijeras la verdad?

\- Deberías estarlo. Si me estuvieran hundiendo por la mala reputación del alguien, yo estaría un poco encabronado.

\- A ti no te importa el qué dirán. ¿Qué pasó con el Sasuke que le importa una mierda lo que los demás piensen? —me burlé, dándole un codazo.

\- Eso fue antes de ver la expresión en tu cara cuando escuchaste lo que todo el mundo estaba diciendo. No quiero que salgas lastimada por mi culpa.

\- Tú nunca harías algo para lastimarme.

\- Preferiría cortarme el brazo —suspiró.

Él se relajó apoyando su mejilla contra mi cabello. Yo no tenía una réplica, y Sasuke parecía haber dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir, así que nos sentamos en silencio. De vez en cuando, Sasuke me apretaba con más fuera a su lado. Me aferré a su camisa, sin saber cómo hacerlo sentir mejor que permitirle abrazarme.

Cuando el sol comenzó a subir, escuché un leve golpe en la puerta. — ¿Sakura? —la voz de Ino sonó débil del otro lado de la madera.

\- Entra, Ino —respondió Sasuke.

Ino entró con Naruto, y sonrió al vernos, enredados en los brazos del otro. —Vamos por un poco de comida. ¿Tienen ganas de hacer una carrera hasta Pei Wei?

\- Agh. ¿Comida asiática nuevamente, Ino? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Sasuke.

Sonreí. Él sonó más como a sí mismo.

Ino lo notó, también. —Sí, de verdad. ¿Vienen o no?

\- Me muero de hambre —dije.

\- Claro que lo estás, no llegaste a almorzar —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Se levantó, llevándome con él—. Vamos. Déjame conseguir algo de comida para ti.

Él mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mí, y no me soltó hasta que estuvimos dentro de Pei Wei.

Tan pronto como Sasuke fue al baño, Ino se inclinó hacia mí. — ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Nada —me encogí de hombros.

Ella arqueó una ceja. —Estuviste en su habitación por dos horas. ¿Él no te dijo nada?

\- Por lo general no lo hace cuando está molesto —dijo Naruto.

\- Tuvo que haber dicho algo —presionó Ino.

\- Dijo que estaba un poco molesto por los rumores sobre mí, y que no le dijo a Sasori la verdad cuando él entró. Eso es todo —dije, jugando con la sal y la pimienta.

Naruto negó con su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué, bebé? —preguntó Ino, enderezándose.

\- Sasuke es —suspiró, rodando sus ojos—, Olvídalo.

Ino tenía una expresión testaruda. —Oh, diablos, no, tú no puedes… —Ella se interrumpió cuando Sasuke se sentó y puso su brazo detrás de mí.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿La comida no está aún?

Reímos y bromeamos hasta que el restaurant cerró, y luego entramos en el auto para regresar a casa. Naruto cargó a Ino sobre su espalda para subir las escaleras, pero Sasuke se quedó atrás, tirando de mi brazo antes de seguirlos. Levanté la mirada hacia nuestros amigos, hasta que ellos desaparecieron tras la puerta, y entonces me ofreció una sonrisa triste. —Te debo una disculpa por lo de hoy, lo siento mucho.

\- Ya te has disculpado. Está bien.

\- No, me disculpé por Sasori. No quiero que pienses que soy un psicópata que va por ahí atacando a las personas por la más mínima cosa —dijo—. Pero te debo una disculpa porque no te defendí por la razón correcta.

\- Y eso sería… —incité.

\- Me abalancé sobre él porque dijo que él quería ser el siguiente en la fila, no porque él bromeara contigo.

\- Insinuar que hay una fila para acostarse conmigo es razón suficiente para defenderme, Sasuke.

\- Ese es mi punto. Estaba enojado porque lo tomé como si él quisiera dormir contigo.

Después de procesar lo que Sasuke quería decir, agarré los costados de su camisa y presioné mi frente contra su pecho.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No me importa —dije, levantando la mirada hacia él—. No me importa lo que la gente está diciendo, o si pierdes el control, o porque golpeaste a Suigetsu en el rostro. La última cosa que quiero es tener una mala reputación, pero estoy cansada de explicar nuestra amistad a todos. Al diablo con ellos.

La mirada de Sasuke se tornó suave, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron. — ¿Nuestra amistad? A veces me preguntó si me escuchas por completo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Entremos. Estoy cansado.

Asentí, y él me abrazó contra su costado hasta que nos encontramos dentro del apartamento. Ino y Naruto ya estaban encerrados en su dormitorio, y me deslicé dentro y fuera del baño. Sasuke estaba sentado con Toto afuera mientras me vestía con mi pijama, y después de media hora, ambos estábamos en la cama.

Recosté mi cabeza en mi brazo, dejando salir un largo suspiro, relajándome. —Sólo dos semanas menos. ¿Vas a hacer un drama cuando me mude de regreso a Morgan?

\- No lo sé —dijo. Pude ver su gesto atormentado, incluso en la oscuridad.

\- Oye —toqué su brazo—. Estaba bromeando.

Lo observé durante un largo rato, respirando, parpadeando, y tratando de relajarse. Él se movió un poco y luego me miró. — ¿Confías en mí, Pidge?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- Ven aquí —dijo, tirando de mí contra él. Me puse rígida por un segundo o dos antes de recostar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Lo que sea que estaba pasando con él, me necesitaba cerca, y no podría hacer objetado algo incluso si hubiera querido. Se sentía bien estar acostada a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **!Un nuevo capi para ustedes!**

 **Agradezco mucho sus reviews y el que no dejen de leer.**

 **Saben que cualquier opinión o sugerencia es bien recibida.**

 **!Saludos!**


	9. PROMESA

**Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Promesa**

Sai sacudió la cabeza. —Está bien, así que, ¿estás con Sasori o con Sasuke? Estoy confundido.

\- Sasori no me habla, así que, eso está en el limbo por ahora —dije, rebotando para reajustar mi mochila.

Él lanzó una bocanada de humo, y después sacó un poco de tabaco de su lengua. —Así qué, ¿Estás con Sasuke?

\- Somos amigos, Sai.

\- Te das cuenta de que todo el mundo piensa que ustedes dos están teniendo algún tipo de extraña relación de amigos-con-beneficios que no están admitiendo, ¿verdad?

\- No me importa. Pueden pensar lo que quieran.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué pasó con la Saku nerviosa, misteriosa y cautelosa que conozco y amo?

\- Murió por el estrés de todos los rumores y suposiciones.

\- Eso es muy malo. Voy a extrañar el señalarla y reírme de ella.

Golpeé el brazo de Sai, y él se rió. —Bien. Ya era hora de que dejaras de fingir —dijo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Cariño, estás hablando con alguien que vivió la mayor parte de su vida fingiendo. Te detecté a una milla de distancia.

\- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Sai? ¿Que soy una lesbiana en el closet?

\- No, que estás escondiendo algo. Las chaquetas, la sofisticada y recatada chica que va a elegantes restaurantes con Akasuna Sasori… esa no eres tú. O eras una stripper de pueblo o has estado en rehabilitación. La última, supongo yo.

Me reí fuertemente. —¡Eres terrible para suponer!

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

\- Si te lo dijera, no sería un secreto, ¿no es así?

Sus facciones se afilaron con una sonrisa pícara. —Yo te mostré el mío, ahora muéstrame el tuyo.

\- Odio ser la portadora de malas noticias, pero tu orientación sexual no es exactamente un secreto, Sai.

\- ¡Mierda! Y yo que pensaba que tenía lo de misterioso gatito del sexo a mi favor —dijo, tomando otra calada.

Me encogí antes de hablar. —¿Tuviste una buena vida en casa, Sai?

\- Mi mamá es genial… mi papá y yo teníamos muchos problemas que resolver, pero estamos bien ahora.

\- Yo tuve a Haruno Kizashi por padre.

\- ¿Quién es ese?

Me reí. —¿Ves? No es tan importante si no sabes quién es.

\- ¿Quién es él?

\- Un desastre. Las apuestas, la bebida, el mal temperamento… es hereditario en mi familia. Ino y yo vinimos aquí para que yo pudiera empezar de nuevo, sin el estigma de ser la hija de un borracho rehabilitado.

\- ¿Un apostador rehabilitado de Wichita?

\- Nací en Nevada. Todo lo que Kizashi tocaba se convertía en oro en ese entonces. Cuando cumplí trece, su suerte cambió.

\- Y te culpó a ti.

\- Ino renunció a muchas cosas para venir aquí conmigo, así yo podía escapar, pero llegué aquí y me doy de bruces contra Sasuke.

\- Y cuando ves a Sasuke…

\- Es demasiado familiar.

Sai asintió, tirando su cigarrillo al suelo.

\- Mierda, Saku. Eso apesta.

Entrecerré mis ojos. —Si le dices a alguien lo que acabo de decir, llamaré a La Mafia. Conozco a algunos de ellos, sabes.

\- Mentira.

Me encogí de hombros. —Cree lo que quieras.

Sai me miró suspicazmente, y después sonrió. —Eres, oficialmente, la persona más genial que conozco.

\- Eso es triste, Sai. Deberías salir más —dije, deteniéndome en la entrada de la cafetería.

Él levantó mi barbilla. —Todo va salir bien. Soy un firme creyente del refrán las-cosas-pasan-por-una-razón. Llegaron aquí, Ino conoció a Naruto, tú encontraste tu camino hacia El Círculo, algo sobre ti puso el mundo de Uchiha Sasuke de cabeza. Piensa en ello —dijo, plantando un rápido beso en mis labios.

\- ¡Oye, ya! —dijo Sasuke. Me agarró por la cintura, levantándome en el aire, y regresándome al suelo detrás de él—. ¡Tú eres la última persona por la que tendría que preocuparme sobre esa mierda, Sai! ¡Ten cuidado! —bromeó.

Sai se inclinó hacia el lado de Sasuke y me guiñó un ojo. —Nos vemos, Cookie.

Cuando Sasuke se giró para enfrentarme, su sonrisa se desvaneció. — ¿Por qué ese gesto?

Yo negué con la cabeza, tratando de dejar que la adrenalina siguiera su curso. —Simplemente no me gusta ese apodo. Tiene algunos malos recuerdos adheridos.

\- ¿Expresión de cariño del aspirante a pastor bautista?

\- No —refunfuñé.

Sasuke golpeó su palma. —¿Quieres que vaya a golpear a Sai? ¿Qué le enseñe una lección? Lo mataré.

No pude evitar sonreír. —Si quisiera matar a Sai, simplemente le diría que Prada quebró, y él terminaría el trabajo por mí.

Sasuke se rió, acercándose a la puerta. —¡Vamos! ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí!

Nos sentamos juntos en la mesa del almuerzo molestándonos con pellizcos y codazos en las costillas. El humor de Sasuke era tan optimista como la noche en que perdí la apuesta. Todos en la mesa lo notaron, y cuando instigó una mino-guerra de comida conmigo, atrajo la atención de los que estaban sentados en las mesas a nuestro alrededor.

Rodé mis ojos. —Me siento como un animal de zoológico.

Sasuke me miró por un momento, notó esas miradas, y después se puso de pie. — ¡I CAN‟T! —gritó. Observé con asombro como el cuarto entero levantó la cabeza de un tirón en su dirección. Sasuke movió la cabeza un par de veces a un ritmo en su cabeza.

Naruto cerró los ojos. —Oh, no.

Sasuke sonrió. —Get no… sa… tis… faction —cantó—, I can‟t get no…. sat-is-fac-tion. „Cuz I‟ve tried… and I‟ve tried… and I‟ve tried… and I‟ve tried…—se subió a la mesa mientras todo el mundo miraba—, ¡I CAN‟T GET NO!

Apuntó a los jugadores de fútbol al final de la mesa y ellos sonrieron—, ¡I CAN‟T GET NO! —Gritaron al unísono. Todo el cuarto aplaudió al ritmo, entonces.

Sasuke cantó en sus puños. — ¡When I‟m drivin‟ in my car, and a man comes on the… ra-di-o… he‟s tellin‟ me more and more… about some useless in-for-ma-tion! ¡Supposesd to fire my im-agin-a-tion! ¡I CAN‟T GET NO! ¡Uh no, no, no!

Bailó junto a mí, cantando en su micrófono imaginario.

Toda la sala estaba cantando en armonía, — ¡HEY, HEY, HEY!

\- ¡That‟s what I‟ll say! —Cantó Sasuke.

Sasuke movió sus caderas, y algunos silbidos y chillidos de las chicas en la sala se encendieron. Caminó hacia mí otra vez, cantando el coro al otro lado de la sala, los jugadores de fútbol sus coristas.

\- ¡Yo te voy a ayudar! —Gritó una chica desde el fondo.

\- …cuz I‟ve tried, and I‟ve tried, and I‟ve tried… —cantó.

\- ¡I CAN‟T GET NO! ¡I CAN‟T GET NO! —Cantaron sus coristas.

Sasuke se paró enfrente de mí y se inclinó. — ¡When I‟m watchin‟ my tv… and a… man comes on and tells me… how White my shirts can be! Well he can‟t be a man, cause he doesn‟t smoke… the same cigarettes as me! ¡I can‟t…get no! ¡Uh no, no, no!

Todo el mundo aplaudió al ritmo y los jugadores de fútbol cantaron, — ¡HEY, HEY, HEY!

\- ¡That‟s what I say! —cantó Sasuke, apuntando a su audiencia que aplaudía.

Algunos se pararon y bailaron con él, pero la mayoría sólo observó con divertido asombro.

Saltó a la mesa de al lado e Ino gritó y aplaudió, dándome un codazo. Yo negué con la cabeza; había muerto y despertado en High School Musical.

Los jugadores de fútbol estaban tarareando la base, — ¡Na, na, nanana! ¡Na, na, na! ¡Na na, nanana!

Sasuke levantó su puño-microfono, — ¡When I‟m… ridin‟ „round the world… and I‟m doin‟ this… and I‟m signin‟ that!

Se bajó de un salto, y entonces se inclinó a través de la mesa hacia mi cara, —And I‟m tryin‟ to make some girl…. tell me, uh baby better come back, maybe next week, „cuz you see I‟m on. ¡A losin‟ streak! ¡I CAN‟T GET NO! ¡Uh no, no, no!

El cuarto aplaudió al ritmo, el equipo de fútbol gritó su parte, — ¡HEY, HEY, HEY!

\- ¡I can‟t get no! ¡I can‟t get no! ¡Satis-faction!15 —me canturreó, sonriendo y sin aliento.

La sala entera explotó en aplausos, e incluso algunos silbidos. Me sacudí después de que besó mi frente, y entonces se enderezó para hacer una reverencia. Cuando volvió a su asiento en frente de mí, se echó a reír.

\- ¿No están mirándote, ahora, o sí? —Jadeó.

\- Gracias. Realmente, no hacía falta —Sonreí.

\- ¿Cerezo?

Levanté la mirada para ver a Sasori parado al final de la mesa. Todos los ojos estaban sobre mí una vez más.

\- Tenemos que hablar —dijo Sasori, parecía nervioso. Miré hacia Ino, Sasuke, y luego a Sasori—. ¿Por favor? —Preguntó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Asentí con la cabeza, siguiéndolo afuera. Pasó por las ventanas hacia la privacidad del otro lado del edificio. —No quería atraer la atención hacia ti otra vez. Sé cuánto odias eso.

\- Entonces, simplemente deberías haberme llamado si quieras hablar —dije.

Asintió, mirando el suelo. —No era mi intención encontrarte en la cafetería. Vi la conmoción, y después a ti, y me acerqué. Lo siento.

Esperé, y él habló otra vez, —No sé qué pasó contigo y Sasuke. No es asunto mío… tú y yo sólo hemos tenido un par de citas. Estaba enojado al principio, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no me hubiera molestado si no sintiera algo por ti.

\- No dormí con él, Sasori. Él sostuvo mi cabello mientras lanzaba medio litro de Petron en su inodoro. Eso es a lo más romántico que llegó.

Se rió una vez. —No creo que hayamos tenido una oportunidad justa… no contigo viviendo con Sasuke. La verdad es, Sakura, me gustas. No sé qué es, pero parece que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. —Sonreí y tomó mi mano, pasando sus dedos sobre mi brazalete—. Probablemente te asusté con este ridículo regalo, pero nunca he estado en esta situación antes. Siento como si estuviera constantemente compitiendo con Sasuke por tu atención.

\- No me asustaste con el brazalete.

Él apretó los labios. —Me gustaría que salgamos otra vez en un par de semanas, después de que terminé tu mes con Sasuke. Entonces podemos concentrarnos en llegar a conocernos sin la distracción.

\- Me parece justo.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y cerró los ojos, presionando sus labios contra los míos. —Te llamaré pronto.

Lo despedí con la mano, y luego volví a la cafetería, pasando a Sasuke.

Él me agarró, empujándome a su regazo. — ¿Romper es tan difícil de hacer?

\- Él quiere volver a intentarlo cuando vuelva a Morgan.

\- Mierda, voy a tener que pensar en otra apuesta—dijo, poniendo mi plato frente a mí.

* * *

Las dos siguientes semanas volaron. Aparte de las clases, pasé cada momento despierta con Sasuke, y la mayoría del tiempo lo pasamos solos. Me llevó a cenar, por tragos y a bailar al Red, a los bolos, y fue llamado a dos peleas. Cuando no estábamos riéndonos de nuestras tonterías, estábamos jugando a la lucha libre, o acurrucados en el sofá con Toto, mirando una película. Él hizo un punto por ignorar a cada chica que bateó sus pestañas, y todo el mundo hablaba del nuevo Sasuke.

Mi última noche en el apartamento, Ino y Naruto estaban inexplicablemente ausentes, y Sasuke elaboró una cena especial de Última Noche. Compró vino, puso servilletas, e incluso trajo a casa cubiertos de plata nuevos para la ocasión. Ubicó nuestros platos en la barra del desayuno y puso su silla al otro lado para sentarse enfrente de mí. Por primera vez, tuve la clara sensación de que estábamos en una cita.

\- Esto es muy bueno, Sasuke. Me lo has estado ocultando —dije mientras masticaba la pasta de pollo Cajún que él había preparado.

Forzó una sonrisa, y pude ver que estaba trabajando duro para mantener la conversación ligera. —Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, lo hubieras esperado todas las noches. - Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y sus ojos cayeron a la mesa.

Jugué con la comida en mi plato. —Yo también voy a extrañarte, Sasuke.

\- Vas a seguir viniendo, ¿verdad?

\- Sabes que lo haré. Y tú estarás en Morgan, ayudándome a estudiar, justo como hiciste antes.

\- Pero no va a ser lo mismo —suspiró—. Estarás saliendo con Sasori, vamos a estar ocupados… iremos en direcciones diferentes.

\- No va a cambiar tanto.

Logró una sola risa. — ¿Quién hubiera pensado en esa primera vez que nos vimos que estaríamos sentados aquí? No podrías haberme dicho, hace tres meses, que yo estaría así de miserable al decirle adiós a una chica.

Mi estómago se hundió. —No quiero que seas miserable.

\- Entonces no te vayas —dijo. Su expresión era tan desesperada que la culpa formó un nudo en mi garganta.

\- No puedo mudarme aquí, Sasuke. Es una locura.

\- ¿Quién lo dice? Acabo de tener las dos mejores semanas de mi vida.

\- Yo también.

\- ¿Entonces por qué siento como si nunca fuera a volver a verte?

Yo no tenía una respuesta. Su mandíbula se tensó, pero no él no estaba enojado. La urgencia de ir hacia él creció insistente, así que me paré y caminé alrededor de la barra, sentándome en su regazo. Él no me miró, así que abracé su cuello, presionando mi mejilla contra la suya.

\- Te vas a dar cuenta del dolor en el trasero que soy, y entonces, olvidarás todo sobre extrañarme —dije en su oído.

Resopló una bocanada de aire mientras frotaba mi espalda. —¿Lo prometes?

Me incliné hacia atrás y miré en sus ojos, tocando cada lado de su cara con mis manos. Acaricié su mandíbula con mi pulgar; su expresión era desgarradora. Cerré mis ojos y me incliné para besar la comisura de sus labios, pero él se giró para que atrapara más de sus labios de lo que yo había intentado.

Incluso cuando el beso me sorprendió, no me alejé de inmediato.

Sasuke mantuvo sus labios en los míos, pero no lo llevó más lejos.

Finalmente me alejé, jugando con una sonrisa. —Tengo un día pesado mañana. Voy a limpiar la cocina, y después me voy a ir a la cama.

\- Te ayudo —dijo él.

Lavamos los platos en silencio, con Toto durmiendo a nuestros pies. Él secó el último plato y lo puso en el estante, y después me llevó por el pasillo, sosteniendo mi mano un poco demasiado apretada. La distancia desde la boca del pasillo hasta la puerta de su habitación parecía durar el doble de tiempo. Los dos sabíamos que el adiós estaba sólo a unas pocas horas de distancia.

Él ni siquiera intentó pretender no mirar esta vez mientras me cambiaba a una de sus camisetas para dormir. Se desvistió hasta sus bóxers, y se subió debajo de las mantas, esperándome a que lo acompañara.

Una vez que lo hice, Sasuke apagó la lámpara, y luego me acercó a él sin pedir permiso o disculparse. Tensó sus brazos y suspiró, y yo acurruqué mi cara en su cuello. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, tratando de saborear el momento. Sabía que iba a desear volver a este momento cada día de mi vida, así que lo viví con todo lo que tenía.

Él miró por la ventana. Los árboles arrojaron una sombra a través de su rostro. Sasuke apretó sus ojos cerrados, y la sensación de hundimiento se instaló en mí. Era agonizante verlo sufrir, sabiendo no sólo que yo era la causa de ese sufrimiento… yo era la única que se lo podía quitar.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que hablara finalmente. —Nunca he estado mejor en toda mi vida.

Presioné mi frente contra su cuello, y él me apretó más fuerte. —Esto es tonto —dije—. Nos vamos a ver todos los días.

\- Sabes que eso no es verdad.

El peso de la tristeza que sentíamos los dos era aplastante, y una necesidad incontenible se apoderó de mí para salvarnos a los dos. Levanté mi barbilla, pero dudé; lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo cambiaría todo. Razoné que Sasuke no veía la intimidad como algo más que una forma de pasar el tiempo, y cerré mis ojos otra vez y me tragué mis miedos. Tenía que hacer algo, sabiendo que los dos permaneceríamos despiertos, temiendo por cada minuto que pasara hasta la mañana.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente cuando toqué su cuello con mis labios, y luego probé su carne en un lento y tierno beso. Bajó la mirada con sorpresa, y entonces sus ojos se suavizaron comprendiendo lo que yo quería.

Se inclinó hacia abajo, presionando sus labios contra los míos con una delicada dulzura. El calor de sus labios viajó todo su camino hasta mis pies, y lo atraje más cerca de mí. Ahora que habíamos dado el primer paso, no tenía intención de detenerme ahí.

Separé mis labios, dejando que la lengua de Sasuke encontrara su camino hacia la mía. —Te deseo.

De repente, el beso se hizo más lento, y él intentó alejarse. Determinada a terminar lo que había empezado, mi boca trabajó contra la suya más ansiosamente. En reacción, Sasuke se alejó hasta que estaba de rodillas. Me levanté con él, manteniendo nuestras bocas fusionadas.

Agarró cada uno de mis hombros para mantenerme a raya. —Espera un segundo —susurró con una sonrisa divertida, respirando fuertemente—. No tienes que hacer esto, Pidge. Esto no es de lo que se trata esta noche.

Lo estaba escondiendo, pero pude verlo en sus ojos, su auto-control no iba a durar mucho.

Me incliné de nuevo, y esta vez sus brazos cedieron sólo lo suficiente para que rozara mis labios contra los suyos. —No me hagas rogar —susurré contra su boca.

Con esas cuatro palabras, sus reservas se desvanecieron. Me besó, duro y con ganas. Mis dedos bajaron a lo largo de su espalda y se instalaron en el elástico de sus bóxers, recorriendo nerviosamente las arrugas de la tela. Sus labios se impacientaron, entonces, y caí contra el colchón cuando se estrelló contra mí. Su lengua se abrió camino a la mía de nuevo, y cuando gané el valor de deslizar mi mano entre su piel y sus bóxers, gimió.

Sasuke tiró de la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza, y luego sus impacientes manos recorrieron mi costado, agarrando mi ropa interior y deslizándola por mis piernas con una mano. Su boca regresó a la mía una vez más mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia arriba por el interior de mi muslo, y dejé salir un suspiro largo y entrecortado cuando sus dedos vagaron donde ningún hombre me había tocado antes. Mis rodillas se arquearon y temblaron con cada movimiento de su mano, y cuando clavé mis dedos en su carne, se posicionó encima de mí.

\- Pigeon —dijo, jadeando—, no tiene que ser esta noche. Esperaré hasta que estés lista.

Miré por encima de mi cabeza y alcancé el primer cajón de su buró, abriéndolo. Sintiendo el plástico entre mis dedos, toqué la esquina con mi boca, abriendo el paquete con mis dientes. Su mano libre dejó mi espalda, y se bajó los bóxers, sacándoselos rápidamente como si no pudiera soportar que estuvieran entre nosotros.

El paquete crujió en la yema de sus dedos, y después de unos momentos, lo sentí entre mis piernas. Cerré los ojos.

\- Mírame, Pigeon.

Lo miré, y sus ojos estaban decididos y suaves al mismo tiempo. Movió la cabeza, inclinándose para besarme tiernamente, y entonces su cuerpo se tensó, empujándose dentro de mí en un pequeño y lento movimiento. Cuando se alejó, mordí mi labio con incomodidad; cuando se meció en mí otra vez, apreté mis ojos cerrados por el dolor. Mis piernas apretadas alrededor de sus caderas, y me besó de nuevo.

\- Mírame —susurró.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, se presionó dentro de mí otra vez, y grité por la maravillosa combustión que provocó. Una vez que me relajé, el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el mío fue más rítmico. El nerviosismo que había sentido al principio había desaparecido, y Sasuke agarraba mi carne como si no pudiera tener suficiente. Lo atraje hacia mí, y gimió cuando el placer que sintió fue demasiado.

\- Te he deseado por tanto tiempo, Sakura. Eres todo lo que quiero —musitó contra mi boca.

Agarró mi pierna con una mano y se levantó con su codo, sólo unos centímetros por encima de mí. Una fina capa de sudor comenzó a crearse en nuestra piel, y arqueé la espalda mientras sus labios trazaban mi mandíbula y después seguían una sola línea hacia mi cuello.

\- Sasuke —suspiré.

Cuando dije su nombre, apoyó su mejilla contra la mía, y sus movimientos se volvieron más rígidos. Los ruidos de su garganta se hicieron más fuertes, y finalmente se presionó dentro de mí una última vez, gimiendo y temblando encima de mí.

Después de unos momentos, se relajó, dejó que su respiración fuera más lenta.

\- Ese fue un gran primer beso —dije con una expresión cansada y satisfecha.

Él escaneó mi rostro y sonrió. —Tu último primer beso.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para responder.

Él colapsó a mi lado sobre su estómago, extendiendo un brazo sobre mi cintura, y descansando su frente contra mi mejilla. Pasé mis dedos por la piel desnuda de su espalda hasta que escuché que su respiración se equilibraba.

Permanecí despierta durante horas, escuchando las profundas respiraciones de Sasuke y al viento moviéndose entre los árboles afuera. Ino y Naruto entraron por la puerta principal silenciosamente, y los escuché caminar de puntillas por el pasillo, murmurando entre ellos.

Habíamos empacado mis cosas más temprano ese día, y me encogí ante cuán incómoda iba a ser la mañana. Había pensado que una vez que Sasuke se acostara conmigo habría satisfecho su curiosidad, pero en cambio, él estaba hablando de un para siempre. Mis ojos se cerraron de golpe ante el pensamiento de su expresión cuando entendiera que lo había pasado entre nosotros no era una comienzo, era un cierre. Yo no podía ir por ese camino, él me odiaría cuando se lo dijera.

Salí de debajo de su brazo y me vestí, cargando mis zapatos por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Naruto. Ino se sentó en la cama, y Naruto estaba sacándose su camisa enfrente del armario.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Sakura? —Preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿Ino? —dije, indicándole que viniera al pasillo conmigo.

Ella asintió, mirándome con ojos cautos. —¿Qué está pasando?

\- Necesito que me lleves a Morgan ahora. No puedo esperar hasta mañana.

Un lado de su boca se levantó con una conocida sonrisa.

\- Nunca pudiste manejar las despedidas.

Naruto e Ino me ayudaron con mis bolsos, y miré por la ventana del auto de Ino en mi viaje de vuelta a Morgan Hall. Cuando dejamos el último de mis bolsos en mi cuarto, Ino me agarró.

\- Va a ser tan diferente el apartamento, ahora.

\- Gracias por traerme a casa. El sol saldrá en unas pocas horas. Mejor vete —dije, apretando su agarre una vez antes de dejarla ir.

Ino no miró hacia atrás cuando dejó mi cuarto, y yo mastiqué mi labio nerviosamente, sabiendo cuán enojada estaría cuando se diera cuenta de lo había hecho.

Mi camiseta crujió cuando me la saqué por la cabeza, la estática en el aire se había intensificado con la llegada del invierno. Sintiéndome un poco perdida, me hice un ovillo debajo mi grueso edredón, e inhalé por la nariz; el perfume de Sasuke aún persistía en mi piel.

La cama se sintió fría y desconocida, un agudo contraste con el calor del colchón de Sasuke. Había pasado treinta días en un pequeño apartamento con el mujeriego más infame del Eastern, y después de todas las discusiones y las suposiciones de última hora, era el único lugar en el que quería estar.

* * *

Las llamadas empezaron a las ocho de la mañana, y después cada cinco minutos durante una hora.

\- ¡Sakura! —Gruñó Tenten—. ¡Contesta el estúpido teléfono!

Me estiré y lo apagué. No fue hasta que escuché los golpes en la puerta que me di cuenta que no me iban a dejar pasar el día escondida en mi cuarto como planeaba.

Tenten tiró de la perilla. — ¿Qué?

Ino pasó a su lado, y se paró al lado de mi cama. —¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Gritó. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y todavía estaba en pijama.

Me senté. —¿Qué, Ino?

\- ¡Sasuke es un maldito desastre! No quiere hablar con nosotros, está destrozando el apartamento, arrojó el estéreo a través de la habitación… ¡Naruto no puede hacerlo entrar en razón!

Me froté los ojos con las palmas de mis manos, y parpadeé. —No lo sé.

\- ¡Mentira! Vas a decirme que demonios está pasando, ¡Y vas a decírmelo ahora!

Tenten tomó su bolso para la ducha y huyó. Cerró la puerta fuertemente detrás de ella, y yo fruncí el ceño, con miedo de que le diga a la consejera de residencias, o peor, al Decano de Estudiantes.

\- Baja la voz, Ino, Jesús —susurré.

Ella apretó los dientes. —¿Qué hiciste?

Supuse que él estaría enojado conmigo; no sabía que entraría en cólera. —Yo… no lo sé —tragué.

\- Intentó golpear a Naruto cuando se enteró que te ayudamos para que te fueras. ¡Sakura! ¡Por favor dime! —Suplicó, sus ojos brillando—. ¡Me está asustando!

El miedo en sus ojos me obligó a decir sólo la verdad parcial. —Simplemente no pude decir adiós. Sabes qué difícil es para mí.

\- Es algo más, Sakura. ¡Él está absolutamente loco! Lo escuché gritar tu nombre, y después recorrió todo el apartamento buscándote. Irrumpió en el cuarto de Naruto, demandando saber dónde estabas. Entonces intentó llamarte. Una, y otra, y otra vez —suspiró—. Su rostro estaba… Jesús, Sakura. Nunca lo había visto así. Arrancó las sabanas de la cama, y las arrojó, arrojó sus almohadas, destrozó el espejo con su puño, pateo su puerta… ¡rompiendo las bisagras! ¡Fue la cosa más aterradora que he visto en mi vida!

Cerré mis ojos, obligando a las lágrimas agrupadas en mis ojos correr por mis mejillas.

Ino me empujó su celular. —Tienes que llamarlo. Por lo menos tienes que decirle que estás bien.

\- Está bien, lo voy a llamar.

Me volvió a dar su teléfono. —No, vas a llamarlo ahora.

Tomé su teléfono en mi mano y toqué los botones, tratando de imaginar qué podría decirle. Ella lo arrebató de mi mano, marcó, y me lo pasó. Sostuve el teléfono en mi oído, y respiré hondo.

\- ¿Ino? —Respondió Sasuke, su voz llena de preocupación.

\- Soy yo.

La línea estuvo en silencio por varios minutos antes de que finalmente hablara. —¿Qué mierda pasó contigo anoche? Me desperté esta mañana, y no estabas y tú… ¿sólo te fuiste y no dijiste adiós? ¿Por qué?

\- Lo siento. Yo…

\- ¿Lo sientes? ¡Te has vuelto loca! No contestas tu teléfono, te escapaste y, qué… ¿por qué? ¡Pensé que finalmente teníamos todo resuelto!

\- Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar.

\- ¿Sobre qué? — Hizo una pausa—. ¿Te lastimé?

\- ¡No! ¡No es nada por el estilo! En verdad… en verdad lo siento. Estoy segura que Ino te lo dijo. Yo no me despido.

\- Tengo que verte —dijo, su voz desesperada.

Suspiré. —Tengo mucho que hacer hoy, Sasuke. Tengo que desempacar y tengo pilas de ropa que lavar.

\- Te arrepientes —dijo él, su voz rota.

\- No es… no es eso. Somos amigos. Eso no va a cambiar.

\- ¿Amigos? ¿Entonces qué mierda fue anoche? —dijo, la ira fluyendo a través de su voz.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente. —Sé lo que quieres. Yo simplemente no puedo… hacer eso ahora mismo.

\- ¿Así que sólo necesitas tiempo? —preguntó con una voz más calmada—. Podrías haberme dicho eso. No tenías que escaparte de mí.

\- Sólo parecía la forma más fácil.

\- ¿La más fácil para quién?

\- No podía dormir. Seguía pensando en cómo sería en la mañana, cargando el auto de Ino y… no pude hacerlo, Sasuke —dije.

\- Ya es suficientemente malo que no vas a estar más aquí. No puedes simplemente salir de mi vida.

Forcé una sonrisa. —Te veré mañana. No quiero que las cosas estén raras, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo necesito solucionar algunas cosas. Eso es todo.

\- Está bien —dijo—. Puedo hacer eso.

Terminé la llamada e Ino me miró fijamente. — ¿DORMISTE con él? ¡Perra! ¿Ibas a decírmelo siquiera?

Rodé mis ojos y caí contra la almohada. —Esto no es sobre ti, Ino. Esto sólo se convirtió en un complicado desastre.

\- ¿Qué tiene de complicado? ¡Ustedes dos deberían estar delirantemente felices, no rompiendo puertas y escondiéndose en sus cuartos!

\- No puedo estar con él —susurré, manteniendo mis ojos en el techo.

Su mano cubrió la mía, y habló suavemente. —Sasuke necesita trabajar. Créeme, entiendo cada una de las reservas que tienes sobre él, pero mira cuánto ha cambiado por ti hasta ahora. Piensa en las últimas dos semanas, Sakura. Él no es Kizashi.

\- ¡Yo soy Kizashi! Me involucré con Sasuke y todo por lo que hemos trabajado… ¡poof! —Troné mis dedos—. ¡Justo así!

\- Sasuke no dejará que eso pase.

\- No depende de él, ¿no es así?

\- Vas a romper su corazón, Sakura. ¡Vas a romper su corazón! La única chica en la que confía lo suficiente como para enamorarse, ¡Y vas a clavarlo a la pared!

Me giré lejos de ella, incapaz de ver la expresión que iba con el tono de súplica en su voz. —Necesito el final feliz. Por eso vinimos aquí.

\- No tienes que hacer esto. Podría funcionar.

\- Hasta que mi suerte se esfume.

Ino levantó sus manos, dejándolas caer en su regazo. —Jesús, Sakura, no empieces con esa mierda otra vez. Ya hablamos sobre esto.

Mi teléfono sonó, y miré la pantalla. —Es Sasori.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Todavía estamos hablando.

\- ¿Hola? —Respondí, evitando la mirada de Ino.

\- ¡Cerezo! ¡Día uno de libertad! ¿Cómo se siente? —dijo.

\- Se siente… libre —dije, incapaz de reunir un poco de entusiasmo.

\- ¿Cena mañana en la noche? Te he extrañado.

\- Sí —me limpié la nariz con mi manga—. Mañana es genial.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Ino frunció el ceño. —Él va a preguntarme cuando regrese —dijo ella—. Va a querer saber de qué hablamos. ¿Qué se supone que le diré?

\- Dile que voy a mantener mi promesa. Para a esta hora mañana, él no me extrañará.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **!HOLA!**

 **Eh vuelto y aunque se que he tardado en actualizar y que aun tengo un fic pendiente, pido sinceras disculpas, no es por justificarme, pero me encuentro en finales y estos meses han sido muy pesados, aun estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi de mi otro fanfiction, pero bueno, ya me desvié.**

 **Espero disfruten la lectura y ya saben que cualquier opinión o sugerencia es bien recibida.**

 **!Muchas gracias por leer!**

 ** _* (I Can‟t Get No) Satisfaction:_ _C_ anción escrita por Mick Jagger y Keith Richards e interpretada, obviamente, por la banda de rock The Rolling Stones.**


	10. CARA DE POKER

**Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cara de póker**

Dos mesas más atrás, una mesa del fondo. Ino y Naruto apenas eran visibles desde mi asiento, y yo encorvada, miraba fijamente hacia Sasuke quien miraba la silla vacía que yo solía ocupar antes de sentarse en el extremo de la mesa. Me sentía ridícula por esconderme, pero no estaba preparada para sentarme frente a él por una hora entera. Cuando terminé mi comida, tomé una respiración profunda y salí afuera donde Sasuke estaba terminando su cigarrillo.

Me había pasado toda la noche tratando de formar un plan para volver a comenzar donde estábamos antes. Si yo trataba nuestro encuentro de la manera que él consideraba el sexo en general, podría tener una buena oportunidad. En el plan corría el riesgo de perderlo, pero esperaba que su enorme ego masculino lo obligara a jugar de la misma manera.

\- Hey —le sonreí.

Hizo una mueca. —Hey. Pensé que estabas en el almuerzo.

\- Tuve que entrar y salir rápido, tengo que estudiar. —me encogí de hombros, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por parecer casual.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Es Cálculo. Creo que puedo manejarlo.

\- Puedo simplemente ofrecerte apoyo moral —sonrió, hundiendo su mano en el bolsillo. Los músculos sólidos en su brazo se tensaron con el movimiento, y el recuerdo de su flexión cuando se impulsaba en mi interior se repitió con gran detalle en mi cabeza.

\- Er... ¿Qué? —Pregunté, desorientada por el repentino pensamiento erótico que había brillado en mi mente.

\- ¿Se supone que debemos pretender que la otra noche nunca sucedió?

\- No, ¿Por qué? —Fingí confusión y él suspiró, frustrado por mi comportamiento.

\- No sé... ¿Por qué tomé tu virginidad? —Se inclinó hacia mí, diciendo las palabras en voz baja.

Rodé los ojos. —Estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que desfloras una virgen, Sasuke.

Tal como me temía, mi conducta despreocupada lo hizo enojar. —De hecho, lo fue.

\- Vamos... Te dije que no quería ningún tipo de rareza entre nosotros.

Sasuke tomó una última calada de su cigarrillo y lo arrojó al suelo. —Bueno, si he aprendido algo en los últimos días, es que no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere.

\- Hey, cerezo —dijo Sasori, besando mi mejilla.

Sasuke fulminó a Sasori con una mirada asesina.

\- ¿Paso por ti a las seis? —dijo Sasori.

Asentí con la cabeza. —A las seis.

\- Nos vemos en un rato —dijo, continuando hacia la clase. Lo vi alejarse, con miedo a sufrir las consecuencias de los últimos diez segundos.

\- ¿Vas a salir con él esta noche? —Demandó Sasuke, su mandíbula notoriamente apretada bajo la piel.

\- Te dije que me iba a invitar a salir después de mi regreso de Morgan. Me llamó ayer.

\- Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde esa conversación, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Por qué?

Se alejó de mí, y tragué pesado tratando de contener las lágrimas en su lugar. Sasuke se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí, leyendo mi cara. — ¡Es por eso que dijiste que no te echaría de menos más tarde! Sabías que iba a averiguar sobre Sasori y tú, y pensaste que... ¿qué? ¿Qué me olvidaría de ti? ¿No confías en mí, o no soy lo suficientemente bueno? Dime, ¡maldita sea! ¡Dime qué carajo te hice para que hicieras esto!

Me mantuve firme, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —No hiciste nada. ¿Desde cuándo el sexo es de vida o muerte para ti?

\- ¡Desde que es contigo!

Miré a mí alrededor, al ver que estábamos haciendo una escena.

La gente caminaba lentamente, mirando y murmurando entre sí. Sentí que mis orejas ardían, y se extendía por todo mi rostro, haciendo de mis ojos agua. Él cerró los ojos, tratando de recobrar la compostura antes de hablar otra vez. —¿Es eso? ¿No crees que significó algo para mí?

\- Tú eres Uchiha Sasuke.

Negó con su cabeza, disgustado. —Si no supiera mejor, pensaría que me estás echando mi pasado en cara.

\- No creo que cuatro semanas constituyan el pasado. —Su rostro se desfiguró y yo me reí—. ¡Estoy bromeando! Sasuke, está bien. Estoy bien, estás bien. No hay necesidad de hacer una gran cosa de esto.

Toda la emoción desapareció de su rostro y respiró hondo por la nariz. —Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer. —Sus ojos se desenfocaron por un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos—. Voy a tener que probártelo, entonces. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras miraba los míos, decidido como estaba antes de una de sus peleas—. Si piensas que voy a volver a joder a quién se ponga en frente, estás equivocada. No quiero a nadie más. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Bien, seamos amigos. Pero tú y yo sabemos que lo que pasó no fue sólo sexo.

Pasó delante de mí y yo cerré los ojos, exhalando el aliento que no sabía que había retenido. Sasuke me lanzó una mirada, y luego continuó a su próxima clase. Una lágrima se escapó por mi mejilla y rápidamente la sequé. Tenía las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros de clase sobre mi espalda mientras avanzaba hacia la clase.

Sasori estaba en la segunda fila, y me deslicé al puesto junto a él. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. —Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche.

Tomé aire y sonreí, tratando de cambiar el ánimo que quedó por mi conversación con Sasuke.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Bueno, ya estoy instalado en mi apartamento. Pensé que podríamos cenar allí.

\- También estoy deseando que llegue esta noche. —dije, tratando de convencerme a mí misma.

* * *

Con la negativa de Ino para ayudarme, Tenten fue la renuente elegida a ayudarme a escoger un vestido para mi cita con Sasori. Tan pronto como lo puse sobre mi cabeza, me lo arranqué, poniéndome un par de vaqueros en su lugar. Después de pensar en mi fallido plan toda la tarde, no tenía cabeza para vestirme. Teniendo el clima fresco en mente, me puse un delgado suéter cachemira de color marfil sobre una camiseta marrón, y esperé en la puerta. Cuando el brillante Porsche de Sasori se detuvo delante de Morgan, me abrí paso hacia afuera antes de que tuviera tiempo para entrar.

\- Iba a ir a buscarte. —dijo, decepcionado mientras abría la puerta.

\- Entonces, te ahorré un viaje. —le dije, abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad.

Se deslizó a mi lado y se inclinó, tocando cada lado de mi cara, dándome un suave beso en los labios. —Whoa —respiró—. He echado de menos tu boca.

Su aliento sabía a menta, su perfume olía increíble, sus manos eran cálidas y suaves, y se veía fantástico en sus pantalones vaqueros y una camisa verde, pero no podía evitar la sensación de que algo faltaba. Esa emoción que había en un principio estaba notablemente ausente, y en silencio maldije a Sasuke por quitarme esa sensación.

Forcé una sonrisa. —Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido.

* * *

Su apartamento era exactamente como lo había imaginado: Inmaculado, con costosos artículos electrónicos en todos los rincones, y muy probablemente decorado por su madre.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas? —dijo, sonriendo como un niño presumiendo un juguete nuevo.

\- Es fantástico. —asentí con la cabeza.

Su expresión cambió de lúdica a profunda, y me tomó en sus brazos, besando mi cuello. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó. Quería estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en ese apartamento.

Mi celular sonó, y le ofrecí una sonrisa de disculpa antes de contestar.

\- ¿Cómo va todo, Pidge?

Le di la espalda a Sasori y susurré en el teléfono. —¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sasuke? —Traté de hacer mi tono severo, pero fue suavizado por mi alivio al escuchar su voz.

\- Quiero ir a los bolos mañana. Necesito mi pareja.

\- ¿Bolos? ¿No me podrías haber llamado más tarde? —Me sentí como una hipócrita por decir esas palabras, sabiendo que yo había esperado una excusa para mantener los labios de Sasori lejos de mí.

\- ¿Cómo voy a adivinar cuándo hayas terminado? Oh. Eso no salió bien... —su voz se fue apagando, junto a su diversión.

\- Te llamo mañana y podemos hablar de ello, ¿De acuerdo?

\- No, no está bien. Has dicho que quieres que seamos amigos, pero ¿no podemos pasar el rato? —Rodé mis ojos, y Sasuke resopló.

\- No ruedes los ojos. ¿Vendrás o no?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que rodé los ojos? ¿Me estás acechando? —pregunté, notando las cortinas cerradas.

\- Siempre ruedas los ojos. ¿Sí? ¿No? Estás perdiendo tiempo precioso de tu cita.

Me conocía tan bien. Luché contra el impulso de pedirle que me recogiera en ese momento. No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea.

\- ¡Sí! —dije en voz baja, tratando de no reírme—. Voy a ir.

\- Te recogeré a las siete.

Me volví hacia Sasori, sonriendo como el gato Cheshire.

\- ¿Sasuke? —preguntó con una expresión de certeza.

\- Sí —fruncí el ceño, atrapada.

\- ¿Siguen siendo sólo amigos?

\- Seguimos siendo sólo amigos. —asentí con la cabeza una vez.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, comiendo comida china para llevar. Me relajé al estar con él después de un rato, y me recordó lo encantador que era. Me sentí más ligera, casi risueña, un marcado cambio con respecto al inicio. Por más que intentaba empujar el pensamiento de mi cabeza, no podía negar que mi plan con Sasuke había iluminado mi estado de ánimo.

Después de la cena, nos sentamos en el sofá a ver una película, pero antes de terminar los créditos del principio, Sasori me tenía sobre mi espalda. Me alegré de haber elegido usar los vaqueros, no habría sido capaz de defenderme con la misma facilidad en un vestido. Sus labios viajaron a mi clavícula, y su mano se detuvo en mi cinturón. Torpemente trabajó para abrirlo, y una vez que lo logró, me deslicé por debajo de él para ponerme de pie.

\- ¡Está bien! Creo que es todo lo que pasará esta noche, —le dije, abrochándome el cinturón.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Primera base... ¿Segunda base? No importa. Es tarde, es mejor que me vaya.

Se sentó y se apoderó de mis piernas. —No te vayas, cerezo. No quiero que pienses que por eso te traje aquí.

\- ¿No es así?

\- Por supuesto que no —dijo, tirando de mí hacia su regazo—. Eres todo en lo que he pensado durante dos semanas. Me disculpo por ser impaciente.

Me besó en la mejilla, y me incliné a él, sonriendo cuando su aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Me volví hacia él y apreté los labios contra los suyos, intentando con todas mis fuerzas sentir algo, pero no lo hice. Me aparté de él y suspiré.

Sasori frunció el ceño. —Dije que lo siento.

\- Te dije que era tarde.

Nos dirigimos a Morgan, Sasori me apretó la mano después de que me dio un beso de buenas noches. —Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. ¿En Biasetti mañana?

Apreté los labios. —Iré a los bolos con Sasuke mañana.

\- El miércoles, ¿entonces?

\- El miércoles es genial. —le dije, ofreciéndole una sonrisa artificial.

Sasori se removió en su asiento. Él estaba pensando en algo. — ¿Sakura? Hay una fiesta de parejas en un par de fin de semana en la Casa...

Mi interior se estremeció, temiendo la discusión que inevitablemente tendría.

\- ¿Qué? —Preguntó, riendo nerviosamente.

\- No puedo ir contigo. —le dije, saliendo fuera del coche.

Él me siguió, encontrándome en la entrada de Morgan. —¿Tienes planes?

Hice una mueca. —Tengo planes... Sasuke ya me lo preguntó.

\- ¿Sasuke te preguntó qué?

\- Para la fiesta de parejas. —le expliqué, un poco frustrada.

La cara de Sasori se sonrojó, y cambió su peso. —¿Irás a la fiesta con Sasuke? Él no va a esas cosas. Y ustedes son sólo amigos. No tiene sentido que vayas con él.

\- Ino no irá con Naruto a menos que yo vaya.

Se relajó. —Entonces puedes ir conmigo. —sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Hice una mueca ante su solución. —No puedo cancelarle a Sasuke, y luego ir contigo.

\- No veo el problema —se encogió de hombros—. Puedes estar ahí por Ino, y Sasuke no tendrá que asistir. Él es un firme defensor de no ir a las fiestas de citas. Piensa que son una plataforma para que nuestras parejas nos obliguen a declarar una relación.

\- Era yo la que no quería ir. Él me convenció.

\- Ahora tienes una excusa. —se encogió de hombros. Era desesperante su confianza de que me haría cambiar de opinión.

\- Yo no quería ir en absoluto.

La paciencia de Sasori se había agotado. —Sólo para ser claro, no quieres ir a la fiesta de citas. Sasuke quiere ir, él te lo pidió, y ¿no lo cancelarás a él para ir conmigo, a pesar de que no querías ir en primer lugar?

Me costó enfrentarme a su fulgor. —No le puedo hacer eso, Sasori, lo siento.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que es una fiesta de parejas? Es algo para que vayas con tu novio.

Su tono condescendiente hizo que cualquier empatía que sintiese por él desapareciera. —Bueno, yo no tengo novio, así que técnicamente no debería ir en absoluto.

\- Pensé que íbamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Pensé que había algo.

\- Estoy tratando.

\- ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué me siente solo en casa mientras tú estás en la fiesta de mi fraternidad con otra persona? ¿Debería preguntarle a otra chica?

\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras. —le dije, irritada con su amenaza.

Levantó la mirada y meneó la cabeza. —Yo no quiero pedírselo a otra chica.

\- No espero que no vayas a tu propia fiesta. Nos veremos allí.

\- ¿Quieres que se lo pida a otra persona? Y tú vas con Sasuke. ¿No ves cuán completamente absurdo es?

Me crucé de brazos, lista para una pelea. —Le dije que iría con él antes de que tú y yo comenzáramos a salir, Sasori. No puedo cancelarlo.

\- No puedes, ¿o no quieres?

\- Da lo mismo. Lamento que no lo entiendas.

Abrí la puerta a Morgan, y Sasori puso su mano sobre la mía.

\- Muy bien —suspiró con resignación—. Esto es obviamente un asunto con el que voy a tener que lidiar. Sasuke es uno de tus mejores amigos, yo lo entiendo. No quiero que esto afecte nuestra relación. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Bien —dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta y me indicó que caminara, besando mi mejilla antes de que entrara. —¿Nos vemos el miércoles a seis?

\- A las seis. —sonreí, despidiéndome mientras caminaba por las escaleras.

Ino estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando doblé la esquina, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me reconoció. — ¡Hey, pollita! ¿Cómo te fue?

\- No muy bien. —dije, desanimada.

\- Uh, oh.

\- No le digas a Sasuke, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella resopló. —No lo haré. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Sasori me pidió que fuera a la fiesta de parejas.

Ino apretó la toalla. —No le cancelarás a Sasuke, ¿verdad?

\- No y Sasori no está feliz con eso.

\- Comprensible —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. También es terriblemente malo.

Ino reunió las hebras de su cabello largo y húmedo sobre un hombro, y las gotas de agua corrieron por su piel desnuda. Ella era una contradicción andante. Se inscribió a Eastern para que ambas estuviéramos juntas. Era mi conciencia autoproclamada, intentando intervenir cuando me daban mis pretensiones de volar fuera de pista. Iba en contra de todo lo que hablamos el hecho de que yo me involucrara con Sasuke y ella se había convertido en su más entusiasta animadora.

Me apoyé en la pared. —¿Estaría loca si no fuera con ninguno?

\- No, yo estaría increíble e irrevocablemente cabreada. Eso sería motivo para una pelea de gatos, Sakura.

\- Entonces creo que iré —le dije, metiendo la llave en la cerradura. Mi celular sonó y una imagen de Sasuke haciendo una mueca apareció en la pantalla—. ¿Hola?

\- ¿Estás en tu casa, ya?

\- Sí, él me dejó hace cinco minutos.

\- Voy a estar allí en cinco más.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Sasuke? —dije después de que él había colgado.

Ino se echó a reír. —Acabas de tener una decepcionante cita con Sasori, y sonríes cuando Sasuke te llama. ¿Está realmente así de denso?

\- Yo no sonreí —protesté—. Viene para acá. ¿Te reunirás con él afuera y le dirás que me fui a la cama?

\- Tú lo harás, y no yo... ve a decírselo tú misma.

\- Sí, Ino, que salga yo misma a decirle que ya estoy en la cama funcionará muy bien. —Ella me dio la espalda, caminando a su habitación. Levanté las manos, dejándolas caer sobre mis muslos—. ¡Ino! ¿Por favor?

\- Que se diviertan, Saku —sonrió y desapareció en su habitación. Bajé las escaleras y vi a Sasuke en su motocicleta, estacionada en la escalinata. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con obras de arte negro, lo que destacaba los tatuajes en sus brazos.

\- ¿No tienes frío? —Le pregunté, tirando de mi estrecha chaqueta.

\- Te ves bien. ¿Tuviste un buen día?

\- Uh... sí, gracias —dije, distraída—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Movió el acelerador y el motor rugió. —Iba a dar un paseo para despejarme la mente. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

\- Hace frío, Sasuke.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar el coche de Naruto?

\- Iremos a los bolos mañana. ¿No puedes esperar hasta entonces?

\- Pasé de estar junto a ti cada segundo del día para verte durante diez minutos si tengo suerte.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. —Sólo han pasado dos días, Sasuke.

\- Te echo de menos. Mueve tu trasero al asiento y vámonos.

No podía negarlo. Yo también lo echaba de menos. Más de lo que le admitiría. Me subí el cierre de la chaqueta y me subí detrás de él, deslizando mis dedos a través de las trabillas de su pantalón. Puso mis muñecas en su pecho y luego las cruzó. Una vez que se convenció de que lo sostenía con fuerza suficiente, quitó sus manos, y corrimos por la carretera.

Apoyé la mejilla contra su espalda y cerré los ojos, respirando su olor. Me recordó a su apartamento, y sus cosas, y la forma en que olía cuando andaba con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. La ciudad pasaba borrosa por delante de nosotros, y no me importaba lo rápido que iba al volante, o el frío del viento que azotaba mi piel, no estaba prestando atención a donde estábamos. Lo único que podía pensar era en su cuerpo contra el mío. No teníamos ningún destino o tiempo, y anduvimos por las largas calles después de haber abandonado todo, excepto a nosotros.

Sasuke se detuvo en una gasolinera y se estacionó. —¿Quieres algo? —Preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, bajándome de la motocicleta para estirar las piernas. Él me miró cuando rastrillaba mi cabello con mis dedos, y sonrió.

\- Déjalo. Estás jodidamente hermosa.

\- Sólo si me pones en un video de principio de los ochenta. —dije.

Se echó a reír, y luego bostezó, espantando a las polillas que zumbaban a su alrededor. El inyector hizo clic, sonando más fuerte de lo que debería en una noche tranquila. Parecía que éramos las únicas dos personas en la tierra.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil para comprobar la hora. —Oh, Dios mío, Sasuke. Son las tres de la mañana.

\- ¿Quieres que volvamos? —Preguntó, con el rostro ensombrecido por la decepción.

Yo apreté los labios. —Será lo mejor.

\- ¿Todavía iremos esta noche a los bolos?

\- Te dije que lo haría.

\- Y todavía irás a la Sig Tau conmigo en un par de semanas, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Estás insinuando que yo no sigo mi palabra? Me parece un poco insultante.

Sacó la boquilla del tanque y la conectó en su base. —Simplemente ya no sé lo que vas a hacer.

Se sentó en su motocicleta y me ayudó a subir detrás de él. Puse en mis dedos en los bucles de su cinturón y luego lo pensé mejor, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él.

Él suspiró y se irguió en el asiento, reacio a arrancar el motor. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras sostenía las manillas. Tomó aire, como para empezar a hablar, y luego negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres importante para mí, ya sabes. —dije, apretándome a él.

\- No te entiendo, Pigeon. Pensé que conocía a las mujeres, pero eres tan jodidamente confusa que ya no sé a qué te refieres.

\- Yo no te entiendo, tampoco. Se supone que debes ser el hombre mujeriego del Eastern. No estoy recibiendo la experiencia completa de primer año que prometieron en el folleto. —me burlé.

\- Bueno, eso es lo primero. Nunca había tenido que dormir con una chica para que ella quisiera que la dejara en paz —dijo, manteniendo su espalda hacia mí.

\- Eso no es lo que fue, Sasuke. —mentí, avergonzada de que él hubiese adivinado mis intenciones sin darse cuenta de cuánta razón tenía. Él negó con la cabeza y encendió el motor, volviendo a la calle. Condujo inusualmente lento, deteniéndose en todas las luces amarillas, tomando el camino largo al campus.

Cuando nos paramos frente a la entrada de Morgan Hall, la misma tristeza que sentí la noche que me fui de la casa me consumía. Sabía que era ridículo ser tan emocional, pero cada vez que hacía algo para alejarlo, estaba aterrorizada de que funcionara. Me acompañó hasta la puerta y saqué las llaves, evitando sus ojos. Cuando ya tenía el metal en la mano, su mano de repente fue a mi mentón, el pulgar tocando suavemente mis labios.

\- ¿Él te beso? —Preguntó.

Me alejé, sorprendida de que sus dedos causaran una sensación de ardor que quemaba todos los nervios desde mi boca a mis pies. —Tú sí que sabes cómo arruinar una noche perfecta, ¿no?

\- Pensaste que fue perfecto, ¿eh? ¿Significa eso que lo pasaste bien?

\- Siempre lo hago cuando estoy contigo.

Miró al suelo, juntando las cejas. —¿Te besó?

\- Sí. —suspiré irritada.

Entrecerró los ojos. —¿Eso es todo?

\- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —dije, tirando la puerta.

Sasuke la empujó cerrándola y se puso en mi camino, con una expresión de disculpa. —Necesito saber.

\- No, ¡no lo necesitas! ¡Muévete, Sasuke!

\- Pigeon...

\- ¿Crees que porque ya no soy virgen voy a lanzarme a cualquier otro? ¡Gracias! —dije, empujándolo.

\- Yo no he dicho eso, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es mucho pedir por un poco de paz mental?

\- ¿Por qué te daría tranquilidad saber si estoy durmiendo con Sasori?

\- ¿Cómo no lo sabes? ¡Es obvio para todos los demás, menos para ti! —dijo, exasperado.

\- Supongo que soy una idiota, entonces. Estás brillante esta noche, Sasuke —dije, alcanzando la manilla de la puerta.

Agarró mis hombros. —La forma en que me siento por ti... es una locura.

\- Acertaste en la parte de la locura —espeté, alejándome de él.

\- Practiqué en mi cabeza todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la moto, así que escúchame, —dijo.

\- Sasuke…

\- Sé que estamos jodidos, ¿De acuerdo? Soy impulsivo y tengo mal genio, y te metiste bajo mi piel como nadie más. Actúas como si me odiaras un minuto, y luego como si me necesitaras al siguiente. Nunca acierto en nada, y no te merezco... pero estoy malditamente enamorado de ti, Sakura. Te amo más de lo que he querido a nadie ni nada, nunca. Cuando estás cerca, no necesito alcohol, ni dinero, ni lucha, o algo de una sola noche... todo lo que necesito es a ti. Tú eres en todo lo que pienso. Eres todo lo que soñé. Eres todo lo que quiero.

Mi plan para fingir ignorancia fue un fracaso épico. No podía pretender ser impermeable cuando él había puesto todas sus cartas sobre la mesa. Cuando nos conocimos, algo dentro de los dos había cambiado, y era que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Por razones desconocidas para mí, yo era su excepción, y por mucho que habían tratado de luchar contra mis sentimientos, él era la mía.

Él negó con la cabeza, acunó mi rostro con sus manos, y me miró a los ojos. —¿Te has acostado con él?

Ardientes lágrimas llenaron mis ojos cuando negué con la cabeza. Estampó su boca contra la mía y su lengua entró sin dudarlo. Incapaz de controlarme a mí misma, agarré su camisa con los puños, y tiré de él hacia mí. Gimió con su increíble voz profunda, y se apoderó de mí con tanta fuerza que era difícil respirar.

Se retiró, sin aliento. —Llama a Sasori. Dile que no quieres verlo nunca más. Dile que estás conmigo.

Cerré los ojos. —No puedo estar contigo, Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué diablos no? —dijo, soltándome.

Negué con la cabeza, temiendo de su reacción a la verdad.

Él se rió una vez. —Increíble. La única chica que yo quiero, y ella no me quiere.

Tragué saliva, sabiendo que tendría que acercarme más a la verdad que tenía desde hace meses. —Cuando Ino y yo nos mudamos aquí, fue sabiendo que mi vida daría un giro en una forma determinada. O más bien, que no resultaría de cierta manera. Las peleas, el juego, la bebida... es lo que dejé atrás. Cuando estoy cerca de ti... todo está allí para mí en un irresistible y tatuado paquete. No me mude cientos de kilómetros para vivir todo de nuevo.

Tomó mi barbilla para que lo enfrentara. —Yo sé que mereces más que yo. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero si hay alguna mujer que se hizo para mí... eres tú. Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer, Pidge. ¿Me oyes? Haré cualquier cosa.

Me aparté, avergonzada de no poder decirle la verdad. Era yo quien no era lo suficientemente buena. Yo sería quien arruinaría todo, arruinándolo a él. Él me odiaría un día, y yo no podría ver la mirada en sus ojos cuando llegara a esa conclusión.

Mantuvo la puerta cerrada con una mano. —Dejaré de pelear al segundo que me gradúe. No voy a beber una sola gota de nuevo. Te haré feliz siempre, Pigeon. Si sólo creyeras en mí, yo puedo hacerlo.

\- No quiero que cambies.

\- Entonces dime qué hacer. Dime y lo haré —declaró él.

Cualquier idea de estar con Sasori se había ido, y yo sabía que era a causa de mis sentimientos por Sasuke. Pensé en los diferentes caminos que mi vida tomaría desde ese momento—confiando en Sasuke con un salto de fe y arriesgándome a lo desconocido, o sacándolo completamente y sabía exactamente dónde iba a terminar, en una vida sin él—cualquier decisión me aterraba.

\- ¿Me prestas el teléfono? —Le pregunté.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, confundido. —Por supuesto —dijo, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo, entregándomelo.

Marqué, y luego cerré los ojos mientras sonaba en mis oídos.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Sabes qué hora es? —Contestó Sasori. Su voz era profunda y ronca, y al instante sentí que mi corazón vibraba en mi pecho. No se me había ocurrido que él sabría que yo había llamado desde el teléfono de Sasuke. Mis siguientes palabras encontraron su camino de alguna manera hacia mis temblorosos labios.

\- Lo siento por llamar tan temprano, pero esto no podía esperar. Yo... no puedo ir a cenar contigo el miércoles.

\- Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, cerezo. ¿Qué está pasando?

\- No puedo verte de nuevo, de hecho.

\- Cerezo...

\- Estoy… bastante segura de que estoy enamorada de Sasuke —dije, preparándome para su reacción. Después de unos momentos de inquietante silencio, me colgó el teléfono en mi oído.

Mis ojos todavía se centraban en el pavimento, le pasé el teléfono a Sasuke, y luego a regañadientes miré su expresión. Una combinación de confusión, shock, y adoración se configuraba en su rostro.

\- Colgó el teléfono —hice una mueca.

Echó un vistazo a mi cara con cuidado, con esperanza en sus ojos.

\- ¿Me amas?

\- Son los tatuajes. —me encogí de hombros.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su cara, haciendo que le aparecieran hoyuelos en las mejillas. —Ven conmigo a casa —dijo, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Mis cejas se alzaron. —¿Dijiste todo eso para tenerme en tu cama? Debí haberte dado una gran impresión.

\- Lo único que estoy pensando ahora mismo es en tenerte en mis brazos toda la noche.

\- Vamos. —sonreí.

* * *

A pesar del exceso de velocidad y la infracción de señales, el paseo hasta el apartamento parecía no tener fin. Cuando finalmente llegamos, Sasuke me cargó por las escaleras. Me reí contra sus labios mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Cuando me puso de pie y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, dejó escapar un largo suspiro, aliviado.

\- No ha parecido como un hogar desde que te fuiste. —dijo, besando mis labios. Toto correteó por el pasillo y meneó su pequeña cola, pateando mis piernas. Le susurré mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

La cama de Naruto chilló, y luego sus pisadas resonaron en el piso. Su puerta se abrió mientras entrecerraba los ojos por la luz. — ¡A la mierda no, Sasuke, no estás haciendo esta mierda! Estás enamorado de Sa... —sus ojos se enfocaron y reconoció su error, —...ku. Hola, Saku.

\- Hey, Naruto. —sonreí, dejando a Toto en el suelo.

Sasuke pasó conmigo junto a su, todavía sorprendido, primo, y pateó la puerta cerrándola detrás de nosotros, tirando de mí en sus brazos y besándome sin pensarlo dos veces, como si lo hubiéramos hecho un millón de veces. Le quité la camisa sobre su cabeza, y él deslizó mi chaqueta por mis hombros. Dejé de besarle el tiempo suficiente para quitarme el jersey y camiseta, y luego me estrellé contra él. Nos desnudamos el uno al otro, y en cuestión de segundos, me colocó en su colchón. Alcé mi mano por encima de mi cabeza para abrir su cajón y sumergir la mano en el interior, buscando algo.

\- Mierda —dijo, jadeando y frustrado—. Me deshice de ellos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De todos? —Suspiré.

\- Pensé que tú no... Si no estaba contigo, no los necesitaría.

\- ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! —dije, dejando caer la cabeza contra la cabecera.

Su frente cayó sobre mi pecho. —Considérate lo opuesto a una conclusión inevitable.

Sonreí y lo besé. — ¿Nunca has estado con nadie sin uno?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Nunca. —Miré alrededor por un momento, perdida en mis pensamientos. Se echó a reír ante mi expresión—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Shh, estoy contando. —Sasuke me miró por un momento, y luego se inclinó para besarme el cuello—. No me puedo concentrar, mientras tú estás haciendo esto... —suspiré—, veinticinco y dos días... —respiré.

Sasuke se echó a reír. — ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

\- Estamos bien —dije, deslizándome directamente debajo de él.

Apretó su pecho contra el mío, y me besó tiernamente. — ¿Estás segura?

Dejé que mis manos se deslizaran desde sus hombros hasta su trasero y tiré de él hacia mí. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido largo y profundo.

\- Oh, Dios mío, Sakura —suspiró. Se balanceó contra mí de nuevo, otro gemido emanó de su garganta—. Mierda, te sientes increíble.

\- ¿Es diferente?

Me miró a los ojos. —Es diferente contigo, de cualquier modo, pero… —Tomó una respiración profunda y tensa de nuevo, cerrando los ojos por un momento—. Nunca voy a ser el mismo después de esto. —Sus labios buscaron por cada centímetro de mi cuello, y cuando encontraron el camino a mi boca, hundí mis manos en los músculos de sus hombros, perdiéndome en la intensidad del beso.

Sasuke llevó mis manos encima de mi cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, apretando mis manos con cada embestida. Sus movimientos se hicieron un poco más duros, y yo clavé las uñas en sus manos, tensando mis entrañas con una fuerza increíble.

Grité, mordiéndome los labios y apretando los ojos.

\- Sakura —susurró, sonando compungido—, necesito un... necesito...

\- No te detengas. —supliqué.

Se balanceó en mí otra vez, gimiendo tan fuerte que le tapé la boca. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones, me miró a los ojos, y me besó una y otra vez. Sus manos ahuecaron cada lado de mi cara y luego me besó otra vez, más lento, más tierno. Tocó con sus labios mi boca, mis mejillas, frente, nariz y, finalmente, volvió a mis labios.

Le sonreí y suspiré, embargándome en el agotamiento. Sasuke me puso junto a él, colocando las sábanas sobre nosotros. Apoyé la mejilla contra su pecho y me besó la frente una vez más, aferrando sus dedos en mi espalda.

\- No te vayas esta vez, ¿vale? Quiero despertar tal como ahora en la mañana.

Besé su pecho, sintiéndome culpable porque tuviera que pedirlo. —No iré a ninguna parte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **No pude resistir la tentación de subir este capi, sin duda lo que muchos esperábamos, ya aproveche que subí un capi de mi otro fic para actualizar este también, tiempo libre no eh tenido últimamente.**

 **!Espero disfruten la lectura!**

 **También aprovecho para agradecer a las lectoras:**

 **Adi-chan Hyuga: Por volverse fan de estos libros que sin duda son de los mejores.**

 **Tow: Que bueno que te guste la historia, ese es mi pago.**

 **NSTF: Muchas gracias por tus palabras.**

 **Katya Kawasaki: Ya veras que no dejare la historia inconclusa y en verdad gracias por leer.**

 **Laura: Que agradable que te engancharas, yo también lo hice cuando leí los libros.**

 **sakura .vh: Te agradezco a ti el leer esta adaptación, y el que al igual que yo ames estos libros.**

 **!Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y por continuar leyendo!**

 **!Saludos!**


	11. CELOS

**Capítulo 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Celos**

Desperté sobre mi estómago, desnuda y enredada en las sabanas de Uchiha Sasuke. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo como sus dedos acariciaban mi brazo y espalda.

Suspiró profundo, contento, y habló en voz baja. —Te amo, Sakura. Voy a hacerte feliz, lo juro.

La cama se hundió al moverse, y luego sus labios se movieron en lentos y cortos besos hacia mi espalda. Me quedé quieta, y justo cuando iba a alcanzar la piel debajo de mi oreja, me abandonó y caminó hacia el baño al otro lado de la habitación. Sus pasos se escuchaban tranquilos por el pasillo, y las tuberías chillaron con la presión del agua en la regadera.

Abrí los ojos y me senté, estirándome. Cada músculo en mi cuerpo dolía, músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Sostuve la sabana contra mi pecho y miré hacia la ventana, viendo como hojas amarillas y rojas caían en espiral desde las ramas hasta el suelo.

Su celular vibró en algún lugar en el piso, y luego de buscarlo torpemente por el desastre de ropa en el suelo, lo encontré en el bolsillo de sus jeans. En la pantalla sólo aparecía un número, sin nombre.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Se encuentra… Se encuentra Sasuke?

\- Está en la ducha, ¿quieres dejarle un mensaje?

\- Claro que lo está. Dile que Karin llamó, ¿podrías?

Sasuke entró, amarrando la toalla alrededor de su cintura salpicada de agua, sonreí y le tendí el teléfono.

\- Es para ti.

Me besó antes de mirar la pantalla, y luego negó con la cabeza. — ¿Si? Era mi novia, ¿Qué necesitas, Karin? —Escuchó por un momento para después sonreír—. Bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Pigeon es especial. —Luego de una larga pausa, rodó los ojos. Sólo me podía imaginar lo que ella estaba diciendo—. No seas una perra, Karin. Escucha, no puedes llamarme más… Bueno, el amor hace eso. —dijo, mirándome cariñosamente—. Sí, con Sakura. Es en serio Karin, no más llamadas… Hasta luego.

Lanzó el teléfono a la cama, y se sentó a mi lado. — Estaba un poco molesta. ¿Te dijo algo?

\- No, solamente preguntó por ti.

\- Borré los pocos números que tenía en mi teléfono, pero supongo que eso no les impide seguir llamándome. Si no lo averiguan por sí solas, yo se los aclaro.

Me miró con curiosidad, y no pude evitar sonreír. Nunca había visto este lado de él. —Confío en ti, ¿lo sabes?

Presionó sus labios con los míos. —No te culparía si esperas que me gane tu confianza.

\- Tengo que ir a la ducha. Ya me perdí una clase.

\- ¿Ves? Ya estoy siendo una buena influencia.

Me levanté, y él tiró de la sabana. —Karin dijo que este fin de semana va haber una fiesta de Halloween en The Red Door. Fui con ella el año pasado, estuvo divertido.

\- Estoy segura de ello. —dije, levantando una ceja.

\- Sólo digo que hubo bastante gente. Tienen torneos en la piscina y bebidas baratas… ¿Quieres ir?

\- En realidad no soy… No soy de las que se disfrazan. Nunca lo he sido.

\- Yo tampoco, simplemente voy. —Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Todavía vamos a los bolos esta noche? —Pregunté, cuestionando si la invitación era sólo una excusa para pasar tiempo a solas conmigo, lo cual ya no era necesario.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y te voy a patear el trasero, también!

\- No esta vez. Tengo un nuevo súper poder.

Se rió. — ¿Y cuál es? ¿Lenguaje rudo?

Me incliné para besar su cuello, luego moví mi lengua hasta su oreja, besando su lóbulo. Se congeló en su lugar.

\- La distracción. —Murmuré en su oído.

Agarró mis brazos y me empujó sobre mi espalda.

\- Vas a perderte otra clase.

* * *

Finalmente, luego de convencerlo de abandonar el apartamento a tiempo de ir a la clase de Historia, corrimos al campus y nos deslizamos en nuestros asientos justo cuando el profesor Cheney comenzaba.

Sasuke volteó su gorra de béisbol hacia atrás y plantó un beso en mis labios, justo en frente de todos.

En el camino hacia la cafetería, sostuvo mi mano con la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras caminábamos. Se veía tan orgulloso de sostener mi mano, anunciándole al mundo que finalmente estábamos juntos. Sai lo notó, miró hacia nuestras manos y me mostró una ridícula sonrisa. Él no fue el único, nuestra simple muestra de cariño provocó miradas y murmullos de las personas mientras íbamos pasando.

En la puerta de la cafetería, Sasuke inhaló su cigarro una última vez y me miró, notando mi desconfianza. Ino y Naruto ya estaban dentro, y Sai había encendido otro cigarro, dejándonos a mí y Sasuke solos al entrar. Estaba segura que el rumor había alcanzado todo un nuevo nivel al momento en que Sasuke me besó en plena vista de todos en la clase de Historia, y mi miedo de entrar a la cafetería no me abandonaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Pigeon? —Preguntó, jalando de mi mano.

\- Todos nos están mirando.

Llevó mis manos a su boca y besó mis dedos.

\- Se les va a pasar. Solamente es el shock inicial. ¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos a salir juntos? Su curiosidad murió luego de un tiempo, y se acostumbraron a vernos juntos. Vamos. —dijo, y me jaló hacia adentro.

Una de las razones por la cual escogí Eastern U fue por su modesta población, pero el desesperado interés por escándalos que venía con ello era extenuante a veces. Era un completo chiste; todos eran conscientes de cuan ridículo era el rumor, pero aun así, todos participaban en él.

Nos sentamos con nuestra comida en los lugares de siempre. Ino me dio una sonrisa intuitiva. Ella conversó como si todo estuviera normal, pero los jugadores de fútbol en la otra punta de la mesa me miraban como si me estuviera quemando.

Sasuke golpeó mi manzana con su cubierto. — ¿Vas a comerte eso, Pidge?

\- No, puedes tenerla, bebé.

Mis orejas ardieron cuando la cabeza de Ino se giró bruscamente para verme.

\- Simplemente salió. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Miré a Sasuke, y su expresión era una mezcla entre amor y diversión.

Habíamos utilizado ese término unas cuantas veces esa mañana, y no se me ocurrió que era nuevo para todos los demás hasta que salió de mi boca.

\- Acaban de alcanzar el nivel de irritantemente lindo. —Ino sonrió.

Naruto tocó mi hombro, — ¿Te quedarás esta noche? —Preguntó, sus palabras se mezclaban con el pan en su boca—. Prometo no salir de mi cuarto a insultarte.

\- Estabas defendiendo mi honor, Naruto. Estás perdonado. —dije.

Sasuke mordisqueó la manzana y masticó, luciendo más feliz de lo que alguna vez lo había visto. La paz en sus ojos había regresado, e incluso cuando docenas de personas miraban cada uno de nuestros movimientos, todo se sentía… correcto.

Pensé en todo el tiempo que había insistido en que estar con Sasuke era una mala decisión, y cuanto tiempo había perdido tratando de ignorar todo lo que sentía por él. Viéndolo del otro lado de la mesa, a sus suaves ojos marrones, y el hoyuelo bailando en su mejilla mientras masticaba. No recordaba de qué estaba tan preocupada.

\- Se ve espantosamente feliz. ¿Te rendiste finalmente, Saku? —dijo Suigetsu, codeando a sus compañeros de equipo.

\- No eres muy inteligente, ¿verdad, Hozuki? —dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

Instantáneamente la sangre subió a mis mejillas, miré a Sasuke, quien tenía una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mi vergüenza se deshizo a la vista de la ira de Sasuke, sacudí la cabeza. —Sólo ignóralo.

Luego de unos tensos segundos, sus hombros se relajaron un poco, tomó aire y asintió una vez. Luego de un momento me guiñó.

Estiré mi brazo en la mesa y deslicé mis dedos en los suyos. —Fue en serio lo que me dijiste anoche, ¿no?

Empezó a hablar, pero la risa de Suigetsu llenó la cafetería. — ¡Dios Santo! ¿Uchiha Sasuke está siendo controlado?

\- ¿Fue en serio cuando me dijiste que no querías que cambiara? —me preguntó, apretándome la mano.

Miré a Suigetsu riéndose con sus compañeros, y luego me volví a Sasuke. —Absolutamente. Enséñale a ese imbécil algunos modales.

Una sonrisa diabólica se extendió por su cara, y caminó hacia el final de la mesa, donde Suigetsu se sentaba.

Suigetsu se tragó su risa y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

\- Oye, solo te estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato, Sasuke. —dijo mirándolo.

\- Discúlpate con Pidge. —dijo Sasuke, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Suigetsu me miró con nerviosismo. —Sólo… Sólo estaba bromeando, Saku. Lo siento.

Lo miré mal y él subió la cabeza hacia Sasuke, esperando su aprobación.

Cuando Sasuke se alejó, Suigetsu se rió y luego le susurró algo a Brasil. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente y sus manos se cerraron en puños a sus costados.

Brasil sacudió la cabeza y bufó. — Cuando despiertes, Suigetsu, sólo recuerda… que tú solito te lo buscaste.

Sasuke levantó la bandeja de Sai de la mesa y se la pegó a Suigetsu en la cara, tumbándolo de su silla. Suigetsu trató de meterse bajo la mesa, pero Sasuke lo sacó por las piernas y comenzó a golpearlo.

Suigetsu se cubrió y Sasuke lo golpeó en la espalda. Se arqueaba y volteaba, levantando sus manos al aire, permitiéndole a Sasuke golpear varias veces su cara. La sangre comenzó a fluir y Sasuke se levantó jadeando.

\- Si te atreves a siquiera mirarla, pedazo de mierda, te voy a romper tu jodida mandíbula. —Gritó Sasuke. Me estremecí cuando Sasuke pateó a Suigetsu una última vez.

La mujer que trabaja en la cafetería corrió hacia fuera, sorprendida del desastre sangriento en el suelo.

\- Lo siento —le dijo Sasuke, limpiándose la sangre de Suigetsu en su mejilla.

Muchos de los estudiantes se levantaron para ver mejor, otros permanecieron sentados mirando entretenidos.

El equipo de fútbol sólo miraba el cuerpo lánguido de Suigetsu en el piso, sacudiendo sus cabezas.

Sasuke se volteó y Naruto se levantó de inmediato, agarrando mi brazo y la mano de Ino, y arrastrándonos por la puerta, detrás de su primo. Caminamos la corta distancia hasta Morgan Hall, y Ino y yo nos sentamos en los escalones de enfrente, mirando Sasuke caminar de aquí para allá.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? —Preguntó Naruto.

\- Sólo… dame un minuto. —Contestó, poniéndose las manos en la cadera mientras caminaba.

Naruto se metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Me sorprende que te hayas detenido.

\- Pidge dijo que le enseñara modales, Naruto. No que lo matara. Necesité todo de mí para detenerme cuando lo hice.

Ino deslizo sus grandes lentes cuadrados de sol para mirar a Sasuke. — ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Suigetsu que te puso así, de todos modos?

\- Algo que nunca volverá a decir. —Respondió.

Ino miró a Naruto, quien se encogió de hombros. —No lo escuché.

Los puños de Sasuke se tensaron de nuevo. —Voy a regresar adentro.

Naruto tomó a Sasuke por los hombros. —Tu chica está aquí afuera. No necesitas volver a entrar.

Sasuke me miró, forzándose a sí mismo a calmarse. —Él dijo… todos piensan que Pidge ha… Jesús, no puedo ni decirlo.

\- Dilo de una vez. —Murmuró Ino, mirando sus uñas.

Sai apareció caminando detrás de Sasuke, claramente encantado por toda la conmoción. —Cada chico de Eastern U quiere con ella porque logró conseguir al indomable Uchiha Sasuke. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que están diciendo allí adentro, al menos.

Sasuke pasó por al lado de Sai, dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

Naruto corrió hacia él, tomándolo por el brazo. Sasuke le tiró un golpe pero Naruto lo esquivó y mis manos inmediatamente volaron a mi boca. Mis ojos fueron a Ino, que se encontraba inafectada, acostumbrada a su rutina.

Sólo se me ocurrió una cosa para detenerlo. Me levanté de las escaleras, corrí hacia él y me puse en su camino. Le brinqué encima, enredando mis piernas en su cintura, él me sostuvo por los muslos mientras yo tomaba su cara, plantando un largo y profundo beso en sus labios. Pude sentir como su ira se iba desvaneciendo con el beso, y cuando me separé supe que ya había ganado.

\- No nos importa lo que piensen, ¿recuerdas? No puedes empezar ahora. —dije, sonriendo con confianza. Poseía un mayor efecto en él de lo que creía posible.

\- No puedo permitirles hablar así de ti, Pigeon. —dijo con su ceño fruncido. Me puso de nuevo en el suelo.

Deslicé mi brazo dentro del suyo, entrelazando nuestros dedos en su espalda. — ¿Así como? Ellos piensan que tengo algo especial porque tú nunca te habías asentado antes. ¿No estás de acuerdo con eso?

\- Por supuesto que sí, solamente no soporto el pensar en que cada tipo en este colegio quiere estar contigo por eso. —Presionó su frente contra la mía—. Esto me va a volver loco. Ya me puedo dar cuenta.

\- No dejes que te afecten, Sasuke. — dijo Naruto—. No puedes pelear con todo el mundo.

Sasuke suspiró. —Todo el mundo. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si todo el mundo piensa en Ino de esa manera?

\- ¿Quién dice que no lo hacen? —dijo Ino ofendida. Todos nos reímos y ella hizo una mueca—. No estaba bromeando.

Naruto la levantó por las manos y besó su mejilla. —Lo sabemos, bebé. Dejé de ser celoso hace un tiempo. No tenía tiempo de hacer nada más.

Ino sonrió en apreciación y luego lo abrazó.

Naruto poseía la habilidad de hacer que todos a su alrededor se sintieran calmados, sin duda resultado de crecer con Sasuke y sus hermanos. Probablemente era más un mecanismo de defensa que cualquier otra cosa.

Sasuke acarició la parte detrás de mi oreja, y me reí hasta que vi a Sasori acercándose. La misma urgencia que sentí cuando Sasuke quería volver a la cafetería me invadió, e instantáneamente me alejé de Sasuke y caminé tres metros y algo para interceptar a Sasori.

\- Necesito hablar contigo. —Me dijo.

Miré hacia atrás y luego sacudí mi cabeza como advertencia. —Ahora no es un buen momento, Sasori. De hecho, es un muy, muy mal momento. Sasuke y Suigetsu pelearon en el almuerzo y él todavía está un poco irritado. Necesitas irte.

Sasori vio a Sasuke y luego fijó su vista en mí, determinado. —Escuché lo que sucedió en la cafetería. No creo que estés consciente de en donde te estás metiendo. Sasuke es mala influencia, Sakura. Todos lo saben. Nadie está hablando de cuan genial es que tú lo hayas cambiado… todos esperan que él haga lo que sabe hacer mejor. No sé lo que te ha dicho, pero no tienes ni idea de qué clase de persona es.

Sentí las manos de Sasuke en mis hombros. — ¿Por qué no le dices, entonces?

Sasori se encogió nervioso. — ¿Tienes idea de cuantas chicas humilladas he llevado a casa de fiestas luego de pasar horas encerradas con él? Te va a lastimar.

Los dedos de Sasuke se tensaron en respuesta, posé mis manos en las suyas hasta que se relajó. —Deberías irte, Sasori.

\- Debes escuchar lo que te digo, Cerezo.

\- No le llames así, joder. —Gruñó Sasuke.

Sasori no apartó sus ojos de los míos. —Estoy preocupado por ti.

\- Lo aprecio, pero no es necesario.

Sasori sacudió la cabeza. —Él te ve como un desafío a largo plazo, Sakura. Te tiene pensando que eres diferente a las otras chicas simplemente para llevarte a la cama. Se va a cansar de ti. Él posee la atención de un bebé.

Sasuke me rodeó, parándose frente de Sasori, tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. —Te permití decir lo que querías. Mi paciencia se agotó. —Sasori trató de mirarme, pero Sasuke se inclinó en su dirección—. No se te ocurra mirarla. Mírame a mí, malcriado pedazo de mierda. —Sasori enfocó sus ojos en Sasuke y esperó—. Si se te ocurre al menos respirar en su dirección, me aseguraré de que te vayas cojeando a la escuela de medicina.

Sasori tomó una par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que estuve en su campo de visión. —Pensé que eras más lista que esto. —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de voltearse e irse.

Sasuke lo observó marcharse, luego se volteó y sus ojos encontraron los míos. —Sabes que eso es pura mierda, ¿verdad? No es cierto.

\- Estoy segura que es eso lo que todos piensan. —Me quejé, atrayendo la atención de aquellos que iban pasando.

\- Entonces les probaremos lo contrario.

* * *

Mientras la semana avanzaba, Sasuke se tomó su promesa muy en serio. Ya no conversaba con las chicas que lo detenían en los pasillos, y algunas veces hasta era grosero con ellas. En el momento en que caminamos dentro de The Red para la fiesta de Halloween, me encontraba un poquito nerviosa sobre como él planeaba mantener lejos a las fiesteras intoxicadas.

Ino, Sai y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas cercanas, mientras veíamos a Sasuke y Naruto jugar billar con dos de sus hermanos Sig Tau.

\- ¡Vamos, bebé! —Gritó Ino, levantándose en el escalón de su banco.

Naruto le guiñó, y luego realizó su tiro, metiéndola en el hoyo derecho más lejano.

\- ¡Woo! —chilló.

Un trío de mujeres vestidas como Los Ángeles de Charlie se acercaron a Sasuke mientras él esperaba su turno, sonreí cuando él trató lo más que pudo de ignorarlas. Cuando una de ellas trazó la línea de uno de sus tatuajes, Sasuke jaló su brazo. La apartó para así poder hacer su tiro, y ella hizo un puchero a sus amigas.

\- ¿Puedes creer cuán ridículas son? Las chicas aquí no tienen vergüenza. —dijo Ino.

Sai sacudió su cabeza, asombrado. —Es Sasuke. Creo que es lo del chico malo. O creen que pueden salvarlo, o piensan que son inmunes a sus encantos. No estoy seguro cual será.

\- Probablemente las dos. —Me reí, viendo como las chicas esperaban que Sasuke les prestara atención—. ¿Puedes imaginar ser tú quien espera ser escogida por él? ¿Sabiendo que vas a ser usada sólo para sexo?

\- Problemas paternales. —dijo Ino, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Sai botó su cigarro y jaló nuestros vestidos.

\- ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡El Sai quiere bailar!

\- Sólo si prometes nunca volver a llamarte así. —dijo Ino.

Sai sacó su labio inferior e Ino sonrió.

\- Vamos, Saku. No quieres hacer a Sai llorar, ¿cierto? —Nos unimos a los policías y vampiros en la pista de baile, y Sai sacó sus pasos de Timberlake. Miré a Sasuke sobre mi hombro y lo descubrí mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, fingiendo ver a Naruto meter la bola ocho en el juego. Naruto recolectó sus ganancias, y Sasuke se dirigió a la larga barra que rodeaba la pista de baile, para pedir un trago. Sai bailaba por toda la pista, para finalmente hacer un sándwich entre Ino y yo. Sasuke rodó los ojos, riéndose mientras volvía a nuestra mesa con Naruto.

\- Voy a buscar otra bebida. ¿Quieren algo? —gritó Ino por encima de la música.

\- Voy contigo. —dije, mirando a Sai y apuntando hacia la barra.

Sai sacudió la cabeza y continuó bailando. Ino y yo avanzamos por la multitud hacia la barra. El barman estaba agobiado, por lo que nos acomodamos para una larga espera.

\- Los chicos están arrasando esta noche. —dijo Ino.

Me incliné a su oído. —Por qué alguien apostaría contra Naruto es algo que nunca entenderé.

\- Por la misma razón que apuestan contra Sasuke. Son idiotas. —Sonrió.

Un hombre en una toga se inclinó contra la barra al lado de Ino y sonrió. — ¿Qué están tomando las damas esta noche?

\- Nosotras compramos nuestros propios tragos, gracias. —dijo Ino, mirando hacia adelante.

\- Soy Mike. —dijo, y luego apuntó a su amigo—. Éste es Logan.

Sonreí educadamente, mirando a Ino, quien tenía su mejor cara de lárgate. El barman tomó nuestra orden, y luego asintió detrás de nosotras, volteándose para preparar la bebida de Ino.

Nos trajo un vaso de vidrio cuadrado lleno de líquido rosa y tres cervezas. Mike le tendió dinero y ella asintió.

\- Esto es algo diferente —dijo Mike, escaneando la multitud.

\- Sí —respondió Ino con cara de fastidio.

\- Te vi bailando —Logan asintió hacia la pista—. Te veías bien.

\- Uh… gracias. —Le dije, tratando de permanecer amable, consciente de que Sasuke estaba a poca distancia.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No, gracias. Estoy aquí con mi…

\- Novio. —dijo Sasuke, apareciendo de la nada. Miró mal a los hombres que se encontraban junto a nosotras, los cuales se apartaron un poco, claramente intimidados.

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha cuando Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos. Sasuke asintió hacia la habitación. —Váyanse, ahora.

Los hombres nos miraron a Ino y a mí, y luego dieron un par de pasos hacia tras antes de desaparecer en la seguridad de la multitud.

Naruto besó a Ino. — ¡No puedo llevarte a ningún lado!

Ella rió, y yo miré a Sasuke, quien me fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué le permitiste comprarte una bebida?

Ino se separó de Naruto, notando el humor de Sasuke. —No lo hicimos, Sasuke. Les dije que no.

Sasuke me quitó la botella de la mano. — ¿Entonces, qué es esto?

\- ¿Es en serio? —Pregunté.

\- Sí, es jodidamente en serio. —dijo, tirando la botella en un bote de basura junto a al bar—. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces… No puedes aceptarle tragos a cualquier chico. ¿Qué pasa si puso algo allí?

Ino levantó su vaso. —Las bebidas fueron hechas frente a nosotras, Sasuke. Estás sobreactuando.

\- No estoy hablando contigo. —dijo Sasuke, sus ojos pegados a los míos.

\- ¡Hey! —Me molesté inmediatamente—. No le hables así.

\- Sasuke —advirtió Naruto—. Déjalo ir.

\- No me gusta que dejes a otros chicos comprarte bebidas. —dijo Sasuke.

Levanté una ceja. — ¿Estás tratando de empezar una discusión?

\- ¿No te molestaría entrar a un bar y verme compartiendo un trago con alguna chica?

Asentí. —De acuerdo. Ahora no estás consciente de todas las mujeres. Lo entiendo. Debería de hacer el mismo esfuerzo.

\- Sería bueno. —Claramente yo trataba de controlar su temperamento, y era un poco enervante estar del otro lado de su ira. Sus ojos aún se encontraban brillantes de rabia, y una innata urgencia por ir por la ofensiva burbuja hacia la superficie.

\- Vas a tener que bajarle a tu tono de novio celoso, Sasuke. No hice nada malo.

Sasuke me lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. — ¡Vengo para acá, y otro tipo está comprándote un trago!

\- ¡No le grites! —dijo Ino.

Naruto puso sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke. —Todos hemos bebido bastante. Simplemente vámonos. —El usual efecto de calma que poseía Naruto no surtió efecto en Sasuke, y estuve instantáneamente molesta debido a que su pequeña rabieta había arruinado nuestra noche.

\- Tengo que decirle a Sai que nos vamos. —Murmuré, pasando a Sasuke y dirigiéndome hacia la pista.

Una tibia mano me agarró la muñeca. Me volteé, y vi los dedos de Sasuke apretados sin ningún remordimiento. —Voy contigo.

Aparté mi mano de su agarre. —Soy totalmente capaz de caminar unos pocos metros por mi sola, Sasuke. ¿Qué está mal contigo?

Vi a Sai en el centro, y me dirigí hacia él.

\- ¡Nos vamos!

\- ¿Qué? —gritó Sai sobre la música.

\- ¡Sasuke está de mal humor! ¡Nos vamos!

Rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, agitando su mano mientras me alejaba. Justo cuando vi a Ino y Naruto, fui jalada hacia atrás por un hombre en un disfraz de pirata.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Sonrió, pegándose a mí.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza a la cara tan graciosa que estaba haciendo. Cuando me giré para irme, agarró mi brazo.

No me tomó mucho averiguar que no me estaba agarrando, se estaba agarrando a mí, por protección.

\- ¡Whoa! —Lloró, mirando más allá de mí, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sasuke lo llevó de nuevo a la pista, y arrebató su puño en la cara del pirata, con tal fuerza que nos tumbó a ambos al suelo. Con las palmas pegadas al piso, parpadeé en incredulidad.

Sentí algo caliente y húmedo en mi mano, la volteé y me encogí. Estaba cubierta con la sangre proveniente de la nariz del hombre. Su mano estaba cubriendo su cara, pero el rojo líquido corría por debajo, cayendo al piso.

Sasuke corrió a levantarme, viéndose tan sorprendido como yo me encontraba. — ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Estás bien, Pidge?

Cuando me levanté, jalé mi brazo de su agarre.

\- ¿Estás loco?

Ino me tomó por la muñeca y me llevó a través de la multitud hacia el estacionamiento, Sasuke se volteó hacia mí.

\- Lo siento, Pigeon, no sabía que te tenía agarrada.

\- ¡Tu puño estuvo a cinco centímetros de mi cara! —dije, atrapando la toalla llena de aceite que Naruto me había lanzado. Asqueada, limpié la sangre de mi mano.

La seriedad del asunto nubló su cara y se estremeció. —No lo hubiera atacado si hubiera sabido que te tenía agarrada, sabes eso ¿no?

\- Cállate, Sasuke. Solo cállate. —dije, mirando la nuca de Naruto.

\- Pidge… —Comenzó Sasuke.

Naruto golpeó el volante con la palma de su mano.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Sasuke! ¡Ya dijiste que lo lamentabas, ahora cierra la maldita boca!

El viaje a casa fue en completo silencio. Naruto arrimó su asiento hacia adelante para permitirme salir, y miré a Ino, quien asintió en entendimiento.

Le dio un beso de buenas noches a su novio. —Te veo mañana, bebé.

Naruto asintió y la besó. —Te amo.

Pasé a Sasuke en mi camino hacia el Honda de Ino, y él trotó a mi lado. —Vamos. No te vayas molesta.

\- Oh, no estoy molesta. Estoy furiosa.

\- Necesita un tiempo para calmarse, Sasuke. —Advirtió Ino, abriendo su puerta.

Cuando el seguro de la puerta de pasajeros saltó, Sasuke sostuvo su mano contra ella. —No te vayas, Pigeon. Estuve mal. Lo siento.

Levanté mi mano, mostrándole los rastros de sangre seca en mi palma. —Llámame cuando crezcas.

Se inclinó con su cadera contra la puerta. —No puedes irte.

Levanté una ceja, y Naruto trotó alrededor del auto junto a nosotros. —Sasuke, estás tomado. Estás a punto de cometer un grave error. Déjala irse a casa, cálmate… Ambos pueden hablar mañana cuando estés sobrio.

La expresión de Sasuke se tornó desesperada. —No se puede ir. —dijo, mirándome fijamente.

\- No va a funcionar, Sasuke. —Tiré de la puerta—. ¡Muévete!

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que no va a funcionar? —Preguntó Sasuke, tomando mi brazo.

\- Me refiero a tu cara triste. No voy a creérmela. —dije, apartándome.

Naruto vio a Sasuke por un momento, y luego se giró hacia mí. —Saku… Este es el momento del que te estaba hablando. Tal vez deberías…

\- Mantente fuera de esto, Naruto. —Soltó Ino, encendiendo el auto.

\- Lo voy a arruinar. Lo voy a arruinar bastante, Pidge, pero tú tienes que perdonarme.

\- ¡Voy a tener un moretón gigante en mi trasero mañana en la mañana! ¡Golpeaste a ese tipo porque estabas molesto conmigo! ¿Qué me dice eso? ¡Porque las banderas rojas están levantadas por todo lados!

\- Nunca he golpeado a una chica en mi vida. —dijo, sorprendido por mis palabras.

\- ¡Y yo estoy a punto de ser la primera! —dije, jalando la puerta—. ¡Muévete, demonios!

Sasuke asintió, y luego dio un paso atrás. Me senté al lado de Ino, y tiré la puerta. Puso el auto en reversa, y Sasuke se inclinó para verme por la ventana.

\- Vas a llamarme mañana, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, tocando el vidrio.

\- Solo vámonos, Ino. —dije, negándome a verlo.

* * *

La noche fue larga, me la pasé viendo el reloj y me encogía cuando veía que otra hora había pasado. No podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke, y en sobre si iba a llamarlo o no en la mañana, preguntándome si estaría despierto también. Finalmente, opte por ponerme los audífonos de mi IPod y escuchar la alta y molesta música de mi repertorio.

La última vez que había visto el reloj, eran pasadas las cuatro. Los pájaros ya cantaban afuera de mi ventana, y sonreí cuando sentí que mis ojos cuando escuché un toque en la puerta y vi a Ino entrando. Sacó los audífonos de mis oídos y se tiró en la silla de mi escritorio.

\- Buenos días, solecito. Te ves horrible. —dijo, haciendo una burbuja rosa con su boca, y dejándola sonar fuerte al reventarse.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Ino! —Soltó Tenten escondida dentro de sus sábanas.

\- Estás consciente de que las personas como Sasuke y tú van a discutir bastante, ¿cierto? —dijo Ino mirando sus uñas y masticando el gran pedazo de goma de mascar en su boca.

Me volteé de lado en la cama. —Estás oficialmente despedida. Eres una terrible conciencia.

Se rió. —Solamente te conozco. Si te entregara mis llaves en este instante, irías directo hacia allá.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Como digas.

\- Son las ocho de la mañana. Probablemente todavía estén tirados durmiendo.

Justo en ese momento escuché un suave toque en la puerta. El brazo de Tenten salió de su edredón y giró la manilla. La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a Sasuke en la entrada.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó en una voz baja y rasposa. Las bolsas oscuras bajos sus ojos indicaban su falta de sueño, si es que tuvo alguno, en absoluto.

Me senté en la cama, sorprendida por su apariencia tan exhausta.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Caminó y cayó en rodillas frente a mí. —Lo siento, Sakura. Lo siento. —dijo, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura y hundiendo su cara en mi regazo.

Sostuve su cabeza en mis brazos y miré a Ino.

\- Yo uh… Me voy a ir. —dijo, alcanzando torpemente la manilla de la puerta.

Tenten frotó sus ojos y suspiró, luego tomó su bolso de baño. —Siempre estoy muy limpia cuando andas por aquí, Saku. —Murmuró, tirando la puerta tras ella.

Sasuke me miró. —Sé que me vuelvo loco en lo que respecta a ti, pero Dios sabe que lo estoy intentando, Pidge. No quiero arruinar esto.

\- Entonces no lo hagas.

\- Esto es difícil para mí, ¿sabes? Siento que en cualquier momento vas a averiguar cuan pedazo de mierda soy y me vas a dejar. Anoche vi una docena de diferentes tipos mirándote al bailar. Vas al bar y te veo agradecerle a ese tipo por tu bebida. Y luego ese imbécil en la pista te agarra.

\- Tú no me ves a mí golpeando a cualquier chica que se acerca a hablarte. No me puedo quedar encerrada en el departamento todo el tiempo. Vas a tener que controlar tu temperamento.

\- Lo haré. Nunca había querido una novia antes, Pigeon. No estoy acostumbrado a sentirme de esta manera… por nadie. Si eres paciente conmigo, juro que me controlaré.

\- Vamos a aclarar algo; no eres un pedazo de mierda, eres increíble. No importa quién me compre tragos, ni quién me invite a bailar, o quien coquetee conmigo. Al final, me voy a casa contigo. Me has pedido que confíe en ti, pero tú no pareces confiar en mí.

Frunció el ceño. —Eso no es verdad.

\- Si piensas que voy a dejarte por cualquier tipo que se aparezca, entonces no me tienes mucha fe.

Tensó su agarre. —No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Pidge. Eso no significa que no confíe en ti, sólo me preparo para lo inevitable.

\- No digas eso. Cuando estamos solos eres perfecto. Somos perfectos. Pero entonces permites que todo el mundo lo arruine. No espero que huyas de todo, pero tienes que elegir tus batallas. No puedes pelear cada vez que alguien me mire.

Asintió. —Yo hago todo lo que tú quieras. Sólo… dime que me amas.

\- Sabes que lo hago.

\- Necesito oírte decirlo. —dijo, sus cejas juntándose.

\- Te amo —llevé mis labios a los suyos—. Ahora deja de ser tan bebé.

Se rió, subiendo a la cama conmigo. Pasamos la siguiente hora en el mismo lugar debajo de las sabanas, riéndonos y besándonos, apenas notando cuando Tenten regresó de su ducha.

\- ¿Podrías salirte? Necesito vestirme. —Le dijo a Sasuke, apretando su bata.

Sasuke besó mi mejilla y luego salió al pasillo.

\- Te veo en un segundo.

Caí en mi almohada mientras Tenten revoloteaba en su closet. — ¿De qué estás tan feliz? —Murmuró.

\- De nada. —Suspiré.

\- ¿Sabes que es la codependencia, Sakura? Tu novio es el claro ejemplo, lo que es extraño considerando que él pasó de no tener ningún respeto por las mujeres en lo absoluto a pensar que te necesita para respirar.

\- Tal vez lo hace. —dije, negándome a permitirle arruinar mi humor.

\- ¿No te preguntas por qué es eso? Digo… Él ha estado con la mitad de las chicas en esta escuela. ¿Por qué tú?

\- Él dice que soy diferente.

\- Por supuesto que lo hace. Pero, ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué te importa? —Solté.

\- Es peligroso necesitar a alguien tanto así. Estás tratando de salvarlo, y él espera que lo hagas. Ustedes dos son un desastre.

Le sonreí al techo. —No importa qué o por qué es así. Cuando es bueno… es hermoso.

Rodó lo ojos. —No tienes salvación.

Sasuke tocó la puerta y Tenten lo dejó entrar.

\- Me voy a estudiar al salón. Buena suerte. —dijo en la voz más falsa que pudo haber utilizado.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Sasuke.

\- Dijo que somos un desastre.

\- Dime algo que no sepa. —Sonrió. Sus ojos de repente eran determinados, y besó la piel debajo de mi oreja—. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?

Sostuve mi mano en su nuca, y suspiré al sentir sus suaves labios contra mi piel. —Creo que me quedaré aquí. Estoy en tu departamento todo el tiempo.

Su cabeza voló hacia arriba. — ¿Y eso qué? ¿No te gusta estar ahí?

Toqué sus mejillas y suspiré. Se preocupaba tan rápido. —Claro que sí, pero yo no vivo ahí.

Trazó mi cuello con la punta de su nariz. —Te quiero allí. Te quiero allí todas las noches.

\- No me voy a mudar contigo. —Sacudí la cabeza.

\- No te pedí que te mudaras conmigo. Dije que te quiero ahí.

\- ¡Es la misma cosa! —Reí.

Sasuke arrugó la frente. — ¿En serio no te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche?

Sacudí la cabeza, y sus ojos viajaron por mi pared hasta el techo. Casi pude ver las ruedas moviéndose en su cabeza. — ¿En qué piensas? —Pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Intento pensar en otra apuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Después de tanto tiempo por fin eh actualizado, les pido una disculpa por la demora pero por circunstancias que salen de mis manos no había podido hacerlo.**

 **Se que aun tengo una historia pendiente ademas de este, que de igual modo sigo trabajando en el.**

 **Espero este capi sea de su agrado, les pido una disculpa si existen errores en la redacción.**

 **Disfruten la lectura!**


End file.
